Two Against Two (AU Fic)
by GiJoefan985
Summary: Kevin's estranged sister, Christine, is made aware of her brother being left home alone by one of the neighbors. Now, Christine must return home and take care of her baby brother, until her parents return. How will Kevin react, when he meets the elder sister he's never had? Will Christine let the past go and make peace with her parents, if they survive the Wet Bandits?
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank Termina's Hero123 for** _ **betaing**_ **this.**

Chapter 1

I walk away from the attic door, frustrated. I've just sent my youngest son, Kevin, up there for starting a fight with his older brother, Buzz, and for causing a huge mess in kitchen.

'I don't know what we're going to do with that kid. He seems a lot like his older sister, Christine, only worse, as he fights with his siblings...' I think to myself. A pang of sadness suddenly jolts in my heart, and a tear forms in my eye, upon the mention of my first-born. I will never forget that awful Spring day, when Christine left home. Kevin was just a baby at the time, when a big fight had occurred between Christine, her Father, and myself that day over Christine sneaking out to an out-of-state concert. Some harsh words were exchanged out of anger, and she marched up to her room. We thought by the next morning, Christine would be calmed down, like always, after a fight, so we could discuss what happened more peacefully. It wasn't meant to be, as I went into her bedroom that next morning to talk with her calmly about everything that happened the previous night, but to my horror, I discovered she was gone. Her clothes were gone, her bed was neat, and her window in the bedroom was open. I screamed for Peter. He rushed in and asked what was wrong. I told him about Christine running away and that we should call the police. He was shocked and quickly called the police emergency number. The police came and got all the basic information and recent pictures of Christine. The police never found her. I didn't hear anything from Christine, until she sent a heartbreaking letter about two weeks later, from an unknown address, that she had disowned us and hated her Father and I, and that she never wanted to see us again. Peter was hurt, and I cried. It hurt that she didn't even mention her siblings, but it left a little hope in my heart that it was her way of saying that she still cared about them.

I'm suddenly jolted out of my thoughts. "Mrs. McCallister, are you okay?"

I notice I'm feeling cold and standing at the edge of the driveway. I must have gone outside for some air without realizing it. That's when I notice my neighbor, Mr. Marley, was speaking to me."Mr. Marley, I'm sorry, I must have gotten caught up in my thoughts." I tell him.

"It's okay, Mrs. McCallister. Is there something wrong?" he asks, concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks," I say to him, kindly.

"I just wanted to make sure you was okay. Did you get a visit from a policeman about making sure your house is safe?" he asks.

"Yes. My husband spoke to him," I reply.

"I noticed your house is crowded," he states.

"Yes. The family is going to Paris to spend Christmas with my husband's brother,"

"I think we should be getting indoors. It's getting chilly. I hope you have a safe trip and a Merry Christmas, Mrs. McCallister. I'll be sure to keep an eye on the house, while you're away," he smiled.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas to you, as well," I smiled back.

I head inside the house and upstairs to Peter's and I bedroom to get ready for bed. Peter, who's already in bed asks what's wrong. I tell him about me thinking of our oldest daughter. A look of anger comes across Peter's face. He was hurt so bad about Christine leaving. He tries to pretend she doesn't exist, even though he still cares because Peter had a close bond with Christine.

The kids, except for Kevin, were all sad when she left home, since they loved her and got along well with her.

Kevin does not even know about Christine, since he was just a baby. We thought it was best to spare him any pain, by not mentioning her to him. If there's a happy memory about Christine, I can remember, is the way she adored Kevin.

I go to sleep, crying, as the wind outside starts blowing very hard...

A/N:Edited chapter for continuity issues. 7-10-17


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank Termina's Hero1234 again for betaing this. If you re a fan of the Legend of Zelda, Home Alone, or the Walton's, then be sure to check out my beta s Termina's Hero1234 profile because she writes some pretty good stories.

Chapter 2

Thomas Marley watches the McCallister Family quickly load themselves into the airport minivans that are waiting in front of their house.

'I wonder why I didn't see Kevin get into the van...' Old Man Marley thinks to himself. 'I surely hope that the McCallisters didn't forget about Kevin and leave him behind...' I watch the van speed off. I won't be able to reach the vans in time, anyway, even if I could, due to my arthritis.

I could call the McCallisters to check and see if Kevin is there, but the phones are still out of service from last night's windstorm, which also knocked out the power. Even if the phones worked, if Kevin picked up, he would have just slammed the phone back down, when he realized it was me, because he's scared of me. All thanks to his brother, Buzz, for scaring him with lies about me murdering my family. The neighborhood most likely told him about those lies. I don't let those lies bother me, since the whole neighborhood doesn't believe them, just a select few.

I'm on friendly terms with the McCallisters. The kids, on the other hand, are afraid of me, likely because Buzz scared them with the same stories he scared Kevin with. From what I seen he acts like a bully towards his younger siblings since he's the oldest McCallister kid living at home. The oldest McCallister kid, Christine left home about seven years ago. I remember watching out my window on the day Christine left. She just carried a suitcase and marched down to the corner Bus Stop. I knew she and her parents didn't get along real well, much like my own son and myself. I tried to get her attention and stop her from making the same mistake my son made, but she ignored me, which was strange, because she usually spoke to me.I was informed the next day from Mrs. McCallister about the details of what she and Christine fought about, which caused Christine to leave home.

Three weeks later, Christine sent me a letter, telling me where she was, to keep her updated on her family, and a phone number to reach her, in case there's an emergency, if I reluctantly promised that I didn't tell the McCallisters where she was staying. I tried to talk some sense into her to come home, but she refused to listen. She warned me that if I leaked her whereabouts to her parents, she would leave Chicago and never speak to me again. I felt conflicted about what to do at the time. I eventually decided to keep her secret, out of fear that telling her parents of her whereabouts would lead her into more danger, since she did threaten to leave Chicago, if they found out. She would do it, too, since she was hot-headed and prone to wildstreaks, and maybe a little separation would do some good for the family.

Christine still cared about them, but was too stubborn to admit it, judging by how she asked about them, but it still felt wrong to keep this secret from her parents, since it was a routine habit to talk with them every evening...

(THUD, THUD, THUD)

A knock at the door suddenly jolts me out of my thoughts. I walk over and open the door. It's the utility man I seen outside fixing the phone and electric lines.

"Sir, I just want to inform you that your power has been restored, but it will take a few more days to restore telephone service," he explains to me.

"Are there any payphones in service close by?" I ask.

"Yes, at the Corner Store, about three blocks South," he replies. "Well, I have to get back to work. I hope you have a Merry Christmas, sir."

"Merry Christmas to you, as well," I reply back.

I lock up my house, get into my four-door Ford LTD Crown Victoria, and drive myself to the Corner Store. I notice a rusty blue Dodge van with "O.K. Plumbing" painted on the side at the Vernon Residence. If I remember correctly, the Vernon's are on vacation. 'They must of hired them to work on their house, while on vacation,' I thought. Before I know it, I'm at the Corner Store. The store is a Mom and Pop Convenience Store owned by a nice couple, who I know really well.

I see the McCallister kids hang out here sometimes during the Summer. I look up at the price of gas and notice it's at $1.33 a gallon. It's been spiking since August, all thanks to the war in the Middle East.

I walk over to the phone, pick up the receiver, input the change, and call the number Christine gave to me. It rings four times, until I hear someone pick up:

"Hello?"

"Christine, this is Thomas Marley. Your brother, Kevin, has been left home alone..."

(A/N: Iraq invaded Kuwait in August, 1990.)

(A/N-2: Sorry it took so long to update, real life has been getting in the way. Don't worry, I'm never going to abandon this story.)


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank** **Majora's Mask Freak184,** **otherwise formally known as Termina's Hero1234 again for betaing this.**

Two Against Two

Chapter 3

I'm sitting at my desk, going over some paperwork for my boss, Chanice, when the phone rings. I pick up the receiver and politely say, "Russell's Auto Repair. Christine speaking. How may I help you?"

"Christine, this is Thomas Marley. Your brother, Kevin, has just been left home alone,"  
I drop the receiver. My voice choked up, and a feeling of dread overtakes my body, while I hear Mr. Marley asking if I'm still there, as I go into a trance. "Hello? Christine? Are you there?"

Hi. My name is Christine Miranda McCallister-eldest child of Peter and Kate McCallister, the-not-so-greatest parents in the World. They were great parents, until I was the age of seven, when I had to move away from my hometown of Indianapolis to the city of Chicago, because my Dad, or I should say, Peter, got a much better paying job, which didn't mean much to me, because I was leaving behind my first cousin on my Dad's side, who's also my sister/bestie in the whole wide world, Tia.

I begged and pleaded with Kate and Peter not to move, but they came up with some story how things would be better in Chicago and that changes were needed with the recent arrival of my brother, Buzz. And Kate was pregnant again with my brother, Jeff. I did not believe them, because life was going to suck in Chicago, especially without Tia, even though they promised I could call her. Personally, I believe they wanted to separate us.

Taking care of Buzz, as a baby, was a pain. Jeff was a little easier to handle. My resentment really grew about several months after Jeff was born, when Kate announced she was pregnant with twin girls, Megan and Linnie. I felt my position, as the only girl, to be threatened. I also resented Kate about having so many kids so close together now and not when I was little. I grew to like Megan and Linnie. Then, about a year and a half or two before I left home, Kate announced she was pregnant with Kevin. Around this time, my wild side and hotheaded nature was really showing and starting developing around age fifteen, and it was causing problems with Kate and Peter. I hate to admit it, but I loved Kevin, when I first laid my eyes on his blue ones. I spent as much as I could with Kevin, because I knew a big fight was on the horizon with Kate and Peter, when I ran into Tia. I discovered from that meeting, that Tia had been living in Chicago for over a year, and she too had mixed feelings about moving away from Indianapolis.

It was on that day she invited me to an out-of-State concert in Muncie, Indiana. Kate and Peter told me I couldn't go. Being the wild hothead that I was, I went, anyway. That concert led to the fight I had with my parents and me leaving home. A few weeks after I left home, I wrote a letter to Mr. Marley, explaining where I was, and how to reach me in a emergency. I kept in contact with Mr. Marley regularly. I secretly stayed with Tia, until I could find myself an apartment.

I had to keep out of sight from Uncle Bob and Aunt Cindy, because they would tell my parents where I was. I made a promise to myself I was going to leave Chicago, if they found out. I discovered Tia had two baby siblings, named Miles and Maizy. A pang of sadness struck me, when I noticed the resemblance that Miles shared with Kevin. I thought the gig was up, when Uncle Buck discovered me in Tia's room a few months later. Tia and I were both shocked at his appearance, since he was not well liked by Uncle Frank, Uncle Bob tolerated him, Uncle Rob and Peter was okay with him.

Tia explained that Uncle Bob and Aunt Cindy had to leave home, due to an illness with Cindy's Father, and that Uncle Buck was in charge. Uncle Buck, at first, asked me what I was doing there, and not at home. I explained to him everything. Uncle Buck scolded me about running away, but he understood my position, too. He promised he would not tell a soul about where I was, and that it was up to me to decide. He offered me a place to stay and got me a part-time job at his girlfriend's business. I still work at the job that my Uncle got me, and I got my own place since then. I hang out with Tia on the weekends, and we both spend lots of time at Uncle Buck's place. People say Tia and I could pass as twins, if my hair was pure red, instead of reddish blonde.

(Snap, snap, snap)

(Christine's Office)

"Hello? Christine? Are you there?" Uncle Buck laughs.

"Oh, Uncle Buck... Hi... I must have gone into a trance for a second, after finding out Kevin was home alone. Oh my, I was talking to Mr. Marley, before I went into a trace, and I must have left him on hold for a long time. Oh god, Kevin is home alone... I need to get to him, because Peter and Kate had the nerve to abandon him!" I say, with anger.

"Christine, calm down. Here, take a drink of water," Christine gulps down the water. "I talked to your old neighbor on the phone, and he explained everything to me. I know you and your parents have your differences, but I do not think you should blame them about Kevin being left alone." Buck says, calmly.

"Why shouldn't I?" I retort.

"Well, place yourself in your parents' shoes… And do not give me that look, young lady!" Buck points his finger as a warning to me, while I scowl at Buck at the mention of Peter and Kate. "I'm sure your Mother and Father are worried about Kevin, too, and even more so, since they are thousands of miles away on a plane to Paris. They must feel helpless right now, being on a plane, no way of knowing if your brother is okay. And, from what your neighbor told me, phone lines are down in Winnetka."

"I guess I'd better be getting packed up and get on the road to home, before traffic becomes a nightmare, especially since it's the holidays,"

"Christine, a piece of advice before you go: just promise me that you'll use this time you have at home to be willing to forgive your parents,"

"I'll try, Uncle Buck, but I'm not making any promises,"

"Just try, then. I will explain to your Aunt Chanice everything about why I'm giving you time off with pay. I'm a phone call away, if you need anything,"

"Thanks, Uncle Buck," I hug him.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he says to me, as he hugs back.

"Tell Tia where I'm at, if she needs to reach me. I know she's going to spend Christmas with her parents and siblings in Indianapolis,"

"I will, and remember, Christine, miracles are known to happen at Christmas. Tia and her parents patched up things around close to that time,"

"You don't have to say any more. I get the hint,"

"Stay safe, kiddo," he tells me, while he hugs me.

"I will. Bye, Uncle Buck,"

I leave my office and head to the parking area on the left side of the building, if you're looking at the front of the building. I climb into my Blue 1989 Ford Escort. I leave the garage, which is located in Downtown Chicago, and head to my apartment, which is located about five blocks North from the garage. Traffic isn't bad, thank goodness. I notice a lot of shoppers out and about, as I reach my apartment building. That's when it comes to me, as I walk up the stairs to my second floor apartment, that I need to buy Kevin and the rest of my siblings something for Christmas. I can do that, after I make sure Kevin is OK. I pack up enough clothes and personal items to last me. I make sure I have enough money for Kevin and I. I suspect Uncle Buck might have snuck a few extra bills in there, while I was not looking. I also grab my Walkman and several of my favorite tapes. I pack all that up, head back to my car, and start my journey back to Winnetka,a place I haven't called home or visited in seven years...


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank** **Majora's Mask Freak184, again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Two Against Two**

Chapter 4

It usually takes the average commuter 1 Hour to reach Winnetka from Downtown Chicago. Not today, as unfortunately, traffic is very sluggish, mostly because of holiday travelers trying to reach their destinations. Plus, it's also morning rush hour for the people that didn't get a day off. I use this time driving through traffic to sort the mixed emotions I am feeling about going home for the first time in eight years. I should be feeling completely upset about the thought of even returning home, but I'm not, and I don't understand why. I always cared about my siblings, even though they probably have no memories of their older sister, especially Kevin. Old Man Marley has always been a good friend to me, and he's been keeping me updated about my family's well being, even Peter and Kate. In the last conversation I had with Old Man Marley, before he called me about Kevin being home alone, he mentioned something about Uncle Frank and his family visiting my family. I never cared for Uncle Frank; he came off as a greedy jerk that put himself before anyone else. He always made snide remarks about my lifestyle of living spontaneously, and he got under my skin, whenever he asked me, "How's my little wild hothead doing today?" I knew he was baiting me to getting into trouble with Peter and Kate, because I always took the bait and got sent up to my attic bedroom. I become upset, when I think about Peter and Kate, and how stupid they must have been to forget about Kevin. Were they in too much of a hurry to not take the time to do a headcount?

After a hour and a half of commute, I finally reach the exit that will take me into Winnetka. Lincoln Blvd. is about ten to fifteen blocks North from the off ramp. I notice that I'm getting closer to my old home, when I see the corner store I used to hangout at, when I lived at home. I notice gas is a little cheaper here than in Downtown Chicago. Old Man Marley mentioned that he called from here. Since the phones don't work, I might as well try to call home to see if Kevin's OK and call Mr. Marley, as well. I pull into the gas station, next to one of the gas pumps. I might as well get some gas, since I am below half a tank and some food, since Kevin might be hungry.

The temperature is a lot colder in Winnetka, with a little more snow on the ground then compared to Chicago. As I step out of the car and head inside the store, I stroll over to the payphone, located inside the store and dial my old home phone number. I get a message, saying that this line is not in service. I guess Mr. Marley's phone is down, as well. I pay for the gas that I pumped into my car and for the food that I purchased for Kevin and myself. I get back into the car and drive to my old house, which is three blocks East-Southeast from my current location.

I'm overcome with mixed emotions, as I turn onto Lincoln Blvd.. I try to distract myself, by looking at the nice house decorations that the residents have put up for Christmas, and then it hits me; my old house is right in front of me. I start crying, as I look at the house I have not seen in seven years, and the good and bad memories start flowing through my mind. I gain the strength to put those memories behind me, for now, for the sake of my youngest brother.

I pull into the driveway and park my car in front of the garage, which I notice is open, and the cars inside are open to invitation to be stolen by thieves. My family must have gotten dumber since I left. I may dislike some of my family, but I don't want anything bad happening to them, or something of theirs getting stolen, because of their stupidity. I take the time to close the garage doors and make sure they are locked tight, after I get out of my car.

My nerves are fluttering, and my teeth are chattering from the cold, as I search for the key that will unlock the front door. I don't want to scare Kevin, by going in the back or the basement door, especially. I walk the path that leads to the front door, as I carry the food I had purchased. I'll get the rest of my stuff later. I notice an ugly, beat-up blue van parked at the house across the street. I walk up the front steps and check to see if the front door is locked. It is, so I stick the key into the lock and turn it. My nerves are really fluttering, as I'm just inches away from meeting Kevin.

I take a relaxing deep breath to calm my nerves, as I open the door and walk into the foyer. "Nothing has changed, except for the furniture..." I mutter to myself, as I close the door softly and look around at the new things that Peter and Kate have bought, since I left home, while looking for Kevin. I could shout his name, but I don't want him to panic. I head toward the kitchen, where I can prepare Kevin the breakfast I bought him at the corner store. A look of disgust appears on my face, as I immediately notice the mess of ice cream and chocolate dripping from the kitchen counters. I set the food on the kitchen table and mutter, "I would have had ice cream for breakfast, too, if I was his age and left home alone..." I figure out where my brother is, when I hear a gunfire and a crazy laugh from the movie, _Angels with Filthy Souls_. I panic, when I hear Kevin scream for Mom and I slowly walk towards the den. My heart jumps, when my eyes spot Kevin, who's in the leather chair, cowered under the blanket, scared. I notice strings of blonde hair sticking out from under the covers, as I stand at the entrance of the den, watching Kevin...

PoV Shift:

I'm starting to regret a little that I wished my parents to disappear... Maybe just my mom. The rest can stay disappeared, especially Uncle Frank. I'm eight years old, and I shouldn't be hiding under a cover, in my pajamas, scared like I'm five. I should be running around the house, acting crazy, since I'm home alone. "I have free reign of the whole house, and I should be taking advantage of exploring it, especially Buzz's room," I muse. I smile, suddenly, as I get an idea. "Buzz, I'm about to trash your room, you'd better come out and stop me!" I yell. I get off my Dad's chair, full of excitement, since I had a large intake of sugar and start running toward the stairs, without paying attention to my surroundings...

PoV Shift:

I become anxious, when I notice the blanket stirring and suddenly hit the floor. "I'm about to meet my baby brother," I muse to my myself. Oh god, how is he going to react to seeing me standing here? I'm a complete stranger. This isn't going to go well, after he proclaims he's going to trash Buzz's room (which causes me to snicker inside)... He starts running toward me, like a blue blur, due to the blue pajamas he's wearing. Apparently, he's not paying attention to his surroundings and looks hyper. Oh god, he is about to crash into me, and he doesn't know it. I stumble backwards a bit, as Kevin's face hits my midsection, and he falls on his behind. Kevin looks like he's OK, as he's not crying. Kevin just shakes it off and looks up to see what he bumped into. He makes eye contact with me. A look of fear shows on his face, and he starts screaming. I have to hold my ears, because Kevin has a set of lungs. I notice Kevin starting to back away and about to make a run towards the kitchen. Big sister instincts overtake me. "Kevin, stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" I command. Kevin freezes at his name and turns around...

PoV Shift:

Before I realize it, I hit against something soft and fall on my behind. It didn't hurt or anything. I just shake it off. I'm interested about what I bumped into, because I don't recall a wall being in front of the den entrance. So, I look up, and notice that there's a strange woman that I've never seen in my entire life, staring at me, with a concern look on her face. A sense of fear creeps into my mind, as I start wondering how she got into my house and why she's in my house. The only thing I can do is scream and run away for help. I notice that she holds her ears, as I begin backing away, screaming, preparing to make a break for the kitchen. I don't get very far, as I unwillingly freeze from running, in fear, of course, after the strange woman yells at me to stop. She sounds a lot like Mom, which makes me more scared. She somehow knows my name, which scares me even more. She mentions that she's not going to hurt me. The only thing I can do is turn around and ask, "Who are you? What gives you the right to break into my house, you burglar? And how does a burglar, like you, know my name?..."


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank** **Majora's Mask Freak184,** **again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Two Against Two**

Chapter 5

Before I realize it, I hit against something soft and fall on my behind. It doesn't hurt or anything, so I just shake it off. I'm interested about what I bumped into, because I don't recall a wall being in front of the den entrance. So, I look up, and notice that there's a strange red-headed woman that I've never seen before in my entire life, staring at me, with a concerned look on her face. A sense of fear creeps into my mind, as I start wondering how she got into my house, and why she is in my house. The only thing I can do is scream and run away for help. I notice that she holds her ears, as I begin backing away, screaming, and preparing to make a break for the kitchen.

I don't get very far, as I unwillingly freeze from running in fear, after the strange woman yells at me to stop. She sounds a lot like Mom, which makes me even more scared. She somehow knows my name, which scares me even more. She also mentions that she is not going to hurt me.

The only thing I can do is turn around and ask, "Who are you? What gives you the right to break into my house, you burglar?! How does a burglar, like you, know my name?!" I ask, accusingly. She raises an eyebrow and smirks a little at how mouthy and tough I'm being. "What's so funny, when I'm about to call the cops on you, burglar?!" I ask, because I can't help but notice the smirk on the girl's face.

"Well, first of all, Kevin, how are you going to call the cops, when the phones are not working? Second, why would you call the cops on your big sister?" she responds.

"You're my what?" I respond, in shock.

"I'm your sister, Kevin,"

"No, you're not. My ass of a brother, Buzz, is my oldest sibling. You're just saying that to get out of trouble," I proudly say, thinking I've made the female burglar concerned.

"Well, you're correct about Buzz being an ass, but you're wrong about your assumptions. Secondly, why would I want to be a burglar, when crime doesn't pay? And why would I rob my parents' house, which I grew up in for ten years?" the girl replies, as if she was becoming annoyed with me.

"If you are not a burglar, then you're an insane mental case, trying to pretend to be my sister! Like I stated before, my parents' oldest child is a boy! The only girls they have are my twin sisters…"

"Linnie and Megan," she interrupts, catching me off guard.

"How do you know that?!" I fearfully ask. "Are you a stalker, as well?!"

"No, I'm not a stalker; I'm your big sister," the impostor replies, with a hint of hurt and pleading in her voice. "I can show you my ID and some pictures of our family, if you want some physical proof?"

"Let me see the proof, then," I reply, still with skepticism. She pulls out her wallet from her brown purse that's hanging on her shoulder and shows me her ID and the pictures. "OK, your name is Christine, and we share a common last name, but that doesn't mean anything." I reply after looking at her ID.

I then look through the pictures. My argument about her not being her sister starts to crack, as I look at the pictures of my parents, older siblings, when they were young, and the woman, who's standing in front of me, when she was also younger. The last picture I look at sends me into shock, causing me to run upstairs.

"Kevin, what's wrong?"

Christine asks, worried, as I stomp my way upstairs. The picture I had dropped was of Mom and Dad in the middle of the couch. Mom was holding a five month old me; a nine-year-old Buzz, and an eight-year-old Jeff were on the floor, near Dad; the five-year-old twins, Linnie and Megan, were sitting on the floor near Mom; and Christine, who was probably around sixteen or seventeen, at the time, was sitting next to Mom on the couch. All of us were smiling.

Soon enough, I come back downstairs, and Christine notices that I have a picture frame in my hands. I walk over and show it to her. She notices it's the same picture she just looked at, but larger. She also notices that she's not in the picture. She and I think the same thing: that they must've cut her out.

"Where did you get this, Kevin?" she asks about the larger picture.

"Mom and Dad's bedroom. I'm sorry about the things I said before, about you being a thief and a stalker, but if you're my sister, like you claim to be, then why aren't there any pictures of you? And why hasn't my family ever told me about you?" I ask, curious for the answers.

"Why the sudden change of attitude, Kevin?" Christine asks.

"This is the family picture of when I was a baby," I reply. "I saw the writing on the back of your copy, and it matches Mom's. I know Mom dates all the pictures. I bet if we take apart this picture, the writings will match, since, most-likely, Mom dated this picture."

Christine and I take apart the picture frame and remove the photo. The first thing we see after doing so, is the seventeen-year-old Christine, and her part of the picture is bent. That explains why she's not in the picture. Christine doesn't seem to feel as hurt, anymore, but I believe some of the hurt still remains.

I'm speechless, as living proof that I have a big sister smacks me in the face. I feel guilty about the things I said to my newly-discovered big sister, even though I've already apologized. The matching writings on the pictures cements the fact that Christine is my big sister.

"Christine, I want you to know again that I'm sorry about everything I said, and it's nice to discover that I have a big sister to protect me from Buzz," Christine seems to brush off my apology. We both seem to become emotional at the discovery of the family member I never knew; so much so, I feel I need to hug her. "Christine, can you tell me why my family never mentioned I had a big sister?" I ask, in a more sincere tone.

"How about I tell you the whole story, while we clean up the kitchen, and have a nice wholesome breakfast, OK?" Christine smiles, as she ruffles my blond hair.

"OK," I smile, as the two of us head towards the kitchen...

To be continued in the next chapter...

A/N: Sorry about the long delay in posting this new chapter. I been dealing with a lot of personal issues. I will try to get the next chapter out a lot sooner than the last one.

A/N2: Edited Kevin's age, so the dates would match up correctly. Jan 25 2017


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank** **Majora's Mask Freak184, again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **A/N: You may seen this chapter before in my main story. I'm just reposting it in my Two against Two one shot prequel series.**

Two against Two.

Chapter 6

The Argument  
Date: May 1983  
Interstate 65 on the outskirts of Indianapolis, Indiana. 11:00 P.M., EST

(Christine's PoV:)

I close my eyes, tired, since I've been up for eleven hours straight, and it will be four more hours, before I reach Chicago, as the van gets back rolling on the final leg of this three-leg return trip to Chicago. We just loaded up on enough food and gas for the return trip home. My twin cousin, Tia McCallister, has her head on my shoulder, asleep, while my good friend, Sarah, drives the van back to Chicago. All three of us had a great time at the Dire Straits concert in Muncie.

My thoughts as I lie my head back into the seat, eyes drooping, turn to dealing with my parents, once I return home, since by now they know I'm gone, because I snuck away and went to the concert, without their knowledge. I hate my parents, to be honest to myself, ever since the day they forced me to move away from Indianapolis. I hate them even more, since today, when I discovered Tia and her family have been living in Chicago over a year, and my parents decided to not tell me that my sister-like cousin has been living in the same town. Tia was the one that invited Sarah and I to the concert in Muncie, and I decided to take her up on her offer, since I believe my parents are trying to keep Tia and I separated. I also resent the fact that my Mom had so many kids close together, when I was around seven years old, and not close together when I was little.

Starting with Buzz, who is eight and a sports fan; a bully to his younger siblings, and a snitch when it comes to me, because he knows he can't bully me, since I'm bigger than him. He's also clever, because he snitches on me to cover up his own misdeeds, and to exploit the knowledge that my parents don't trust me. Then, there is Jeff, who is seven. He's a shy little guy with a good heart, who likes playing Atari and reading comics in his own spare time, when Buzz is not forcing him to be a jerk towards his younger siblings. We get along great, and he enjoys hanging out with me, which I don't mind, because I like spending time with the little guy.

There are also the twins, Megan and Linnie, who are five-and-a-half, turning six real soon. I was jealous when they were born, because I felt threatened that they were taking my position, as being the only girl, but that jealousy eventually turned into protectiveness, mostly from being blatantly bullied by Buzz and unwillingly by Jeff, due to pressure from Buzz. I know this is silly, but I enjoy having tea parties and playing dolls with my twin sisters. I have a feeling Megan is going to be a boy-crazy romantic, with a sense of polite snarkiness, while Linne is going to be a brainy bookworm, who's going to excel in life.

Then, there's Kevin, who is 5 months old of pure innocence; blues eyes and blond hair. He made my heart melt the day he was born. Babysitting Kevin is a blast. I can sense he's going to be somewhat like me, except more resourceful and not as wild or hot-headed. I have a bad feeling Buzz is going to make life hell for Kevin, when Kevin gets older, and my stupid parents are going to blame Kevin for everything in the same way they blame me for everything. As I think about this, I fall asleep…

(Same day, four hours later…)

Interstate 90/Interstate 94 Winnetka suburb of Chicago. 2:00 A.M., CST

"Christine, wake up. Come on, sleepyhead, we're back in Chicago, and we're about to hit the off-ramp to Winnetka," I hear Sarah say, as my eyes slowly open. Last thing I remember, I was thinking about my siblings, and how I'm going to deal with my parents.

I suddenly bolt up and ask Sarah, "Did you say 'off-ramp to Winnetka'?"

"Yeah, I did, sleepyhead," Sarah laughs.

"So, we dropped off Tia, already?"

"Yeah, about a half hour ago. She tried to wake you, but you didn't budge. She wanted me to tell you to call her tomorrow,"

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's two in the morning, Central Time. We gained an extra hour, since we changed timezones back in Northwest Indiana," Sarah replies.

"Oh, OK,"

The moment I face my parents is close at hand, I think, as I look out the window. I'm able to make out the I-94 exit sign to Winnetka in the darkness, as Sarah pulls off the quiet interstate and drives me home. It doesn't take long to reach my home on Lincoln Blvd.. I get out of the van and bid Sarah farewell. The neighborhood is quiet and dark, save for my house. A few of the downstairs lights are on. My parents are most-likely napping downstairs, waiting to lecture and yell at me, like they always do. A mixture of anxiety and anger flow through me at that thought. Well, it's now or never… I climb the front steps, place my key in the front door lock, turn it, and open the door, only to be greeted by two angry parents, who are standing in the foyer, arms folded together. The yelling match soon commences.

"Where have you been, young lady?!" yells my Mother. "You had your Father and I worried sick! We thought something might've happened to you!"

"Do you have any consideration at all for our feelings, Christine?! You've been gone almost a whole day! How do you think that made us feel, worrying about our oldest, not knowing where she is and if she's OK, or not?!" Dad chimes in, also yelling.

"What about my feelings, Dad?!" I yell back. "Do you think about my feelings, when you forced me to leave Indianapolis and Tia behind when I was seven years old?!"

Mom and Dad shake their heads in exasperation. "Not this again… How many times do we have to explain to you about how changes were needed with your Dad's new job, considering the recent arrival of Buzz, and I was pregnant with Jeff?! You're trying to change the topic, like you always do!" Mom shouts. "Your Dad and I demand to know where you have been for the last twelve hours! Now, tell us!"

"Fine, then!" I yell back. My anger is boiling, as I proudly begin to explain, "Well, I snuck out at five A.M., met up with Tia, napped a bit at Tia's place, ate, left Chicago around eleven A.M., reached Indianapolis around four P.M., ate again, reached Muncie around five P.M.; the concert started at six P.M., and it ended at nine P.M.. We returned to Indianapolis around eleven P.M., napped, woke up around two A.M. Chicago time near Winnetka. Of course, we can't forget the timezone changes, can we?!"

Mom and Dad are still furious at me, disregarding their authority and for my safety. "Christine, I thought your Dad and I made it perfectly clear that you couldn't attend this concert with your cousin, Tia, but, as usual, you disobeyed us and went! Where did we go wrong with you?! You're setting a bad example for your siblings!" Mom continues to raise her voice.

"Maybe my birth was a mistake to the both of you, since you both didn't have any more kids, until I was seven years old! Why couldn't you have had kids closer to my age?!" I holler. Mom and Dad look hurt at that statement.

"That was nature's choice, Christine, and it hurts both your Dad and I that you think you were a mistake, because you're not. We're blessed to have a daughter like you," Mom tries to explain, gently.

"I think it's best we all go to bed and sleep on this. And, young lady, first thing in morning, we will be discussing your punishment," Dad explains, calmly.

"Fine!" I raise my voice back, as I glare at the both of them, while I march upstairs to my room.

They don't care about me, and I'm going to show them that they shouldn't mess with me. I'd like to see how they're going to punish me, when I'm not here to be punished, because I've had it with the both of them. I open the attic door and gently climb the stairs, leading up to my room, because my twin sisters' room and Kevin's room are closest to the attic, and I don't want to wake them. My room has a bed, a TV, and is full of Rock band and car posters; and other things that you wouldn't normally find in a sixteen going on seventeen-year-old girl's room, because I'm not into that girly-girl stuff, like some are. I grab my suitcase out of the closet and start to pack everything I'm going to need. Once I'm done with that, I open my window, climb out onto the roof, and down the garden wall, onto the ground. I begin my journey down the street towards Tia's, without looking back, as I ignore Old Man Marley's calls for me to stop…

(Kate's PoV:)

Peter and I go upstairs right after Christine does. We make sure all the kids are not awakened from the fight that happened between us and Christine earlier. They're all sound asleep. I have a feeling, urging me to check on Christine, but Peter convinces me not to; unknowing that it's a mistake that leads me to trusting my feelings more often in the future. I cry myself to sleep, because I feel something bad is about to happen in regards to my oldest child…

The next morning is one of sorrow for Peter and I, when I discover that our daughter is missing. I go to her room to try and discuss last night in a claim manner, only to see that she's gone. I scream for Peter and sob, while he's hurting on the inside. We both question ourselves on how we failed with our oldest child, when we gave her everything she needed or wanted. We gave her love, shelter, food, and clothing. We can't understand why our daughter acted like this. The police are called, and we file a missing person's report. Peter gives all the basic information about Christine and shows the officer on-scene recent pictures, while I sob, holding baby Kevin, tightly.

The entire family is subdued for the next few weeks, because the search for Christine turns up empty. Even Buzz isn't his normal self. He loved Christine and considered her a worthy foe, and it was now his job to protect his siblings. He's now going to tone down the harshness of his bullying. Jeff and the twins are hurt, because they lost a playmate. The twins cry, when they find out their big sister is gone. Kevin may be a baby, but he feels the emotional change and the emptiness that Christine running away leaves behind. However, Kevin's feelings are not known to us.

When we receive a letter from Christine, I sob. It says that Peter and I are no longer her parents, and any attempt to find her would result her leaving the state. Peter and I become more determined to find her, but luck is not on our side. We don't know it, but Christine is hiding right under very our noses, at Peter's brother Bob's house. Christine is perceptive enough to hide her presence from her Aunt and Uncle. Little do we know, that the two people that do know of Christine's whereabouts also feel guilty about withholding information…

(Old Man Marley's PoV:)

I sit in my chair, feeling conflicted, as I read the letter Christine sent me. I witnessed Christine leaving and I tried to stop her, but she ignored me. I eventually decide to reluctantly withhold Christine's whereabouts, even though I feel wrong doing so…

(Tia's PoV:)

I also feel a sense of conflict, though much smaller about knowing Christine's whereabouts, and not sharing them with any of the family, because I feel Christine is right to run away; that my Aunt Kate and Uncle Peter are no different than my own parents. My parents grounded me for sneaking out, as well, but I don't care, because my parents wronged me the same way my Aunt and Uncle wronged my cousin. Only, I'm different in the fact that I'm the emotionless Ice Queen to my cousin and best friend's emotionally-driven hot-headedness, and I'm going to stand with my cousin, no matter what…

END

A/N: Edited Kevin's age to have the dates match up correctly. 1-13-17

A/N2: Edited Christine's age for the same reason I edited Kevin's. 1-16-17


	7. Chapter 7

**_I would like to thank_** _ **Majora's Mask Freak184,**_ ** _again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's._**

 ** _I own nothing, except my OC Christine._**

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 7  
**  
I'm Harold Lime, and next to me is my best friend and partner, Marvin Merchants. We are two full-time criminals, who pull off regular burglary jobs in Metro Chicago and its suburbs. The two of us used to be members of an organized elite burglars cartel, who specialized in the planning of and performing burglaries of high value residential and businesses. Working for the cartel was a very lucrative job for Marvin and I. That changed when a job, assigned to us by the cartel, went horribly wrong. To make a long story short, it involved Marv and I being caught by the owner, me losing my temper, kidnapping, and holding the owner for ransom; and Marv robbing a store at gunpoint during the attempted exodus out of state with the kidnapped victim.

What I didn't expect was for the cartel to set Marv and I up and sell us out to the authorities by helping them catch us. It explains why the police were so hot on us, as I think about it. We learn all this information through our mutual friend, Hector, who we met and worked with during our time with the cartel. Hector stayed with the cartel, until he learned of the cartel's betrayal of Marv and I. He explained to us during our stunt in prison that the cartel protected their own asses through bribery by pinning everything on us, which Marv and I ended up in prison for. We definitely have no plans of going back to prison anytime soon.

When we got out of prison, after a long stint, we learned that Hector, in revenge for the cartel betraying us, seized control, murdered the cartel members that conspired against us, and abolished the cartel. According to gossip and rumors we heard from other criminals in the underworld, Hector murdered the cartel, while wearing women's clothes. Hector, of course, vehemently denied that he was in drag during his murder spree. He claimed those rumors were just someone trying to be funny.

Years have since passed since Hector's destruction of the cartel, and Marv and I are independent burglars now. We have been focusing our attention on the upper class homes of Chicago and its suburbs. So far, we've made a decent payoff in our endeavors of fencing goods we have collected during our quests, I like to call them. Our dear friend, Hector, has set himself up nicely in New York, and he has his own little group of burglars that hit the penthouses of New York, while working a day job as a clerk.

Now, Marv and I are about to hit the jackpot, as we set up operations on the wealthiest block in Winnetka, Lincoln Blvd. I have been casing all of the houses on the block under the guise of a police officer, checking with residents to make sure the houses are safe, while my real intent is to see if they're going on vacation, and scout around for loot that would net the biggest profit. I cannot believe killing that cop and stealing his uniform, during our attempt to flee the state years back with the kidnapped victim, would come in handy, because it makes hitting houses a lot easier.

Marv and I still have a few houses to hit, before the main event. The whole reason we have started working the block to begin with is house 671, and it's just our luck that the McCallisters are going on vacation. That means Marv and I can nail the place, swipe everything, and be on our way to New York to join up with Hector, mostly out of paranoia and fear, especially since Marv has been leaving a calling card by flooding the houses we have hit, which I have repeatedly told him not to do. In other words, Marv and I are screwed, if we are caught again, because the police would know every house we have hit. Marv is a good friend, but sometimes, I question his IQ level and mental state.

"Looks like we're finished here at the Vernons'," I explain to Marv, as we finish loading up the last of the goods in the beat-up blue Dodge cargo van.

The van came to be in our possession after finishing a job a few months back in a rural Illinois town, just outside of Chicago. It was during that job that a plumber from the O.K. Plumbing Company made an unannounced visit to do some plumbing work, while we were in the middle of cleaning out the place. I didn't let my temper get the best of me that time, when the plumber encountered us. He, of course, tried to make a break for it, but Marv was able to trip him. We took the poor soul outside to a secluded area, and that was when I beat his head and face in with his own monkey wrench, until he stopped screaming and breathing. We did our best to dispose the body far away from the crime scene. We were going to fence off the van, but we decided to keep it, instead, despite the risks of doing so. We laid low awhile to let the heat die down.

"So, whose house is next to be hit, Harry?" asks Marv.

"This was 616. So, 638 would be next, followed by 664, 642, and 656. Then, finally, the main event, 671," I reply. "Before we do that, let's get a bite to eat and fence off the stuff we have, so far." Marv and I then hop in the van. I start it up and drive to the place that we've been fencing the stolen goods…

 ** _A/N: Thanks to all of you who liked and reviewed. Kevin and Christine will return in the next chapter and Peter and Kate will be making an appearance as well. You wait for the next chapter will not be long because I'm halfway finished with it. Have you all have a safe and happy start to the new year. I have started a new story called Two against Two_** ** _one-shots prequel series_** ** _. It's basically a series of One-shots that takes place before Two Against Two._**

 ** _PS: Majora you're awesome and a great motivator._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I would like to thank_** _ **Majora's Mask Freak184,**_ ** _again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's._**

 ** _I own nothing, except for my OC, Christine._**

 **Chapter 8**

 **McCallister's Kitchen**

(Christine's PoV:)

A mixture of bittersweet memories flooded my mind, as I entered the kitchen for the first time in several years. It's changed a lot: new décor, renovations, new furniture, and appliances. I really like the blue countertop tiling that Mom must of picked out. It's better than the dull green countertops I remember, when I lived here. Sadness overcomes me, which Kevin notices, and it causes him to ask why. He's very observant for a kid his age.

I tell him I never thought I would ever see this kitchen again, as I place the breakfast I purchased for Kevin and I on the kitchen island, located in the center of kitchen, before heading to the fridge for some milk to drink. Opening the fridge, I discover there isn't any. I'm frustrated now, since I'm not going to have my milk or coffee, because I'm not in the mood to make any.

"What are you looking for?" Kevin asks, when he notices I'm looking through the fridge.

"Some milk to drink with my breakfast, but I can't find any," I reply back to him.

"Mom threw out any milk that was not drank last night, when we had pizza, because it was going to spoil," Kevin tells me, as I notice a frown forming on his face.

"What's with the frown, Kevin?" I ask him.

He promises he'd tell me about what happened last night, if I promise to tell him my story; as in why the family never told him I was his sister, about the reason why there are no pictures of me in the house, and the meaning behind me saying that I thought I'd never see this kitchen again. I agree, of course, because I want to know the details about how Peter and Kate screwed up in leaving Kevin behind. I grab two Pepsis out of the fridge and shut the door. I walk over and take a seat on the counter stool next to Kevin, who's eating his breakfast. I give him a Pepsi, and he nods a "thanks", since his mouth is full of eggs.

A mixture of happy, sad, and anger sensations flare up inside me, as I began to tell my story, "Well, Kevin, you know our family isn't originally from Chicago. We used to live in Indianapolis, Indiana," Kevin gasps. "And that was where I was born and raised for the first seven years of my life."

"I never knew that," Kevin replies. I shouldn't be surprised that Peter and Kate never told him that… "So, did Buzz, Jeff, Megan, and Linnie live in Indianapolis, too?" Kevin asks, interrupting my thoughts.

I explain to him about Buzz being born, Mom becoming pregnant with Jeff, and Dad getting a better job with the firm he worked for in Indianapolis; and, of course, a bigger house to support the new additions to the family, which required the move to Chicago. I explain to him how Linnie and Megan didn't come along, until after the move to Chicago. Kevin asks what living in Indianapolis was like with Mom and Dad, and I reply that they were the best years of my life. I tell tell him about the two-story white siding house we lived in, and how it was not as big, compared to our home in Chicago. Though, it was nice, and it holds a lot of good memories.

I then go on to explain to him about how Christmas was the best time of the year out of those memories; about how Mom, Grandma McCallister, and the rest of the Aunts cooked dinner. And also how Dad, Grandpa, Uncle Frank, Uncle Rob, Uncle Bob, and Uncle Buck sat around, playing cards or some other kind of game. I also say how Uncle Frank usually cheated, and was a bad card player; that Uncle Buck usually won most of the games. I explain to him about how Tia, Heather, and myself usually hung out in my room, since we were the only kids. I tell him about all the tea parties we had with my dolls or how we just talked about what Santa was going to bring us.

I didn't get to see Heather that often, since she and her parents lived in New York. I would love to reconnect with her again, because we had so much fun together, and it's been a long time. Tia, Heather, and I were so close, like sisters, since we didn't have any siblings to call our own, at the time.

I tell Kevin that Summertime in Indianapolis was awesome, because Tia and I usually had a lot of slumber parties, since there was no school. Tia always joined Mom, Dad, and myself for our annual trips down to Louisville, Kentucky. Heather even got to join us once for a trip.

We had so much fun, riding in the family station wagon. We played all different kinds of car-related games, like pointing out all the Interstate signs or sharing a transistor radio and listening to some awesome music, "awing" at the scenery of Southern Indiana, or gaping at the large buildings that made up Downtown Louisville.

Kevin explains that Heather has been living with Mom and Dad, because she goes to college at Northwestern, and it helps with her expenses by staying with them. Kevin tells me that maybe I can see her, when the family returns. Kevin also expresses how Louisville sounds so awesome to me, and that he wishfully raved about the scenery, too. He tells me that it must've been a paradise, not to have any siblings to bully me, when I was a kid, and that being the oldest must've had its perks. Oh, how I wish that was true…

I mention that it would be great to see Heather again. It, of course, depends on how things go with Peter and Kate. I tell Kevin that maybe I can take him to Louisville one of these days. I also say that, since it's been so many years, Louisville would be a different place. And, to be honest, I always asked Santa for siblings, when I little, so that I could have someone to play with, but I was close to his age, before Buzz was born.

"That would be awesome, Christine," Kevin happily replies. Kevin does the math about the ages and snickers, "You're old. Did our parents have you very young?"

I scowl at being called old, before I tell Kevin that, for his information, I'm twenty-four, which isn't old. I explain that our parents had me, while they were still in college. I try to playfully swat Kevin's head, for him calling me old. Kevin ducks and sticks out his tongue. Then, he finally gets around to asking me how I ended up leaving home

I tell him about the time I disobeyed our parents, when I snuck out of the house and went to a Dire Strait's concert in Muncie, Indiana, with our cousin, Tia. I explain that my relationship with our parents has been rocky since the day we moved to Chicago, because I was forced to leave my best friend, Tia, behind. I tell him about the arguments I had with Mom and Dad since the move. I also explain to him about the big fight I had with Mom and Dad after coming home from the concert, and how I ran away from home, when he was five months old. I then state about the letter I sent two weeks afterwards to our parents and Old Man Marley. Kevin gasps at the mention of Old Man Marley. I speculate that is why there are no pictures of me in the house and why I was never mentioned to Kevin.

I finish my story, telling him about my relationships that I had with our siblings and the brief one I had with Kevin himself. Kevin blushes at certain parts, when talking about him. I mention my jealousy about Mom having so many kids close together, and Megan and Linnie taking away my status as being the only girl, since I was a Daddy's girl, despite my growing rift with Dad.

"Christine, I can understand some of things you told me, but wasn't it kind of selfish of you to run away from home, because you were grounded for disobeying Mom and Dad?" Kevin points out to me.

I just glare at my little brother, which frightens him. I tell him, in a calm voice, with a hint of anger, "You just don't understand, do you?"

"You don't think I understand, Christine. Well, let me enlighten you, big sis. You don't have to deal with Jeff interrupting your game of _Super Mario 2_ and hogging the Nintendo for himself, so he can play The _Legend of Zelda_. You don't have to deal with Megan calling you helpless or Linnie calling you stupid. You don't have to deal with Uncle Frank yanking your shorts. You don't have to deal with Buzz stealing your Halloween candy, stuffing your head in the toilet, or stealing your cheese pizza and pretending to barf it up. The worst part is how Mom and Dad place the blame on me. Well, Mom mostly, anyway… That's why I frowned, when you asked me about the milk. I had a fight with Buzz last night over him stealing my cheese pizza, which ended up spilling milk and Pepsi everywhere. Of course, I was the one, who got blamed for it and was sent upstairs to the third floor for rest of the night, but not before being ridiculed by Jeff and Uncle Frank, and glared at by the rest of the family," I gasp. "I had a fight with Mom, before I climbed upstairs into the attic. I told Mom I wished I never had to see her or the rest of the family ever again. I think I might've hurt Mom's feelings, but I meant what I said. I do feel guilty about Fuller getting his face squished with the kitchen chair, but you wouldn't know this, since you ran away from home." Kevin finishes telling me.

I hold my head down in shame about how Kevin is treated by the family, as the last statement pierces my heart. Kevin and I are alike in someway, but Kevin is more forgiving and handles things differently. I begin to question some of my past choices, like running away from home, but asking Mom and Dad for forgiveness is out of the question, after hearing the story Kevin told me.

I tearfully ask Kevin if he can forgive me for not being there for him, when he needed me the most, and if he's willing to let me be the big sister I should've been years ago. Kevin is hesitant for a bit, but a smile comes across his face, as he cranes over from his stool to give me a big hug. I hug him back, crying. I promise him I will never leave him ever again, and I know the perfect present for him…

END

 **A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been off sick since New Years, and I had a Birthday a few days back. I hope this chapter lives up to the hype of Kevin and Christine's first meeting.**


	9. Chapter 9

Two Against Two

 ** _I would like to thank_** _ **Majora's Mask Freak184,**_ ** _again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's._**

 ** _I own nothing, except my OC Christine. Oh, yeah review :)_**

Chapter 9

Kate McCallister is sitting back comfortably in her seat, napping. Peter is next to her, reading a book. Her in-laws are sitting in the seats right in front of them, watching the in-flight movie.

(Kate's PoV:)

We have been on this flight for what seems like forever. A nagging foreboding feeling has been hovering around close to my chest, since we first boarded the plane to Paris. It's like we've forgotten something important.

"What could it be?" I ask myself. A sudden jolt of panic hits against my chest, and I quickly make grab for my brown purse on the floor to get my wallet.

"What's wrong, Katie?" my husband, Peter, asks me, concerned, now holding on to my hand. The grab for my purse must have gotten his attention.

"I just have a terrible feeling we have forgotten something,"

"Like what?" he asks me, with a curious expression on his face. I list off the things we could have forgotten: lights, turning off the stove, the coffee maker, locking up the house, etc… "Katie, don't worry. I took care of each of those things myself and I double-checked to be on the safe side. So, everything is okay," He gives me a reassuring look.

"Did we close up the garage?"

I notice a quick expression form on his face, as if he's internally saying "oh, crap". "That's it; we forgot to close the garage. That must be it," he assures me with a smile, as if it solves everything.

"No, that's not it, either" I feel as though something is still lingering in my chest. I rewind my memories back to the headcount that my niece, Heather, conducted. There were the twins, Megan and Linne, whispering in each others' ear and giggling. Buzz trying to confuse Heather. Jeff with his nose buried in his portable game system, and Peter, who was conversing with the driver. That's when I finally notice that Kevin wasn't there for the headcount. "KEVIN!" my maternal instincts suddenly scream, as my body lurches forward. I shout my youngest's name, which startles Peter, the couple sitting in the seats behind us, and Frank and Leslie up front.

"Kate, what's wrong? You okay?" Leslie asks me. A concerned look can be seen on her face, as she looks over the seat at me.

"Kevin is home alone," falters out of my mouth, as I put my head into Peter's shoulder and start sobbing.

Peter rubs my back in circles to get me calmed down. Leslie covers her mouth in shock, as she comes over to console me that everything is going to be okay. Peter is all shaken up, while Frank tries to mask his emotions, but I see it in his eyes that he's worried, too. An airline flight attendant comes over to see if we need any assistance. Peter explains the situation about Kevin being left home alone and gives her our phone number to make sure Kevin is okay. The flight attendant tells us that she will advise the captain of the situation and heads for the cockpit. I begin to calm down, while we all wait for the flight attendant to return, hopefully with some good news.

"Should I go back into coach and let the kids know about Kevin?" Peter asks me.

"No, let's not spoil the kids' first time on an airplane. We can tell them once the plane reaches Paris," I reply, like it's the best course of action to take.

The airline attendant eventually returns from the cockpit and lets us know that the phone lines are still down back at home. She assures us that the captain will keep trying, and that she will say a silent prayer for us that Kevin is unharmed. Peter and I thank her personally, and tell her to send our thanks to the captain for going through all this trouble, helping us.

She smiles and says, "It's no problem, Madam. That's part of our job, to help the passengers out in any way we can. Just let me know if any of you need something. The plane should be arriving in Paris about four hours from now," We all give her our thanks. She nods and smiles back, as she walks away to attend the needs of the other passengers.

"I still can't believe we forgot him," I tell Peter, Leslie, and Frank, as my worry about Kevin's safety grows, unaware that he's safe with his sister, Christine, at the moment.

"Don't cry now, Kate. I'm positive we can reach Kevin, once the plane lands," Leslie tells me, trying to keep my spirits up. "Just try to relax, okay?"

"Okay," I reply, as I ease back into the comfortable first class seat and fall asleep…

(Scene Break)

 _Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris, France_

"Kate… Katie, wake up. The plane has landed, and we have to disembark," I hear Peter tell me, as my eyes snap open.

"How long was I out for?" I ask Peter, as we get up from our seats, grab the things we carried onto the plane, and make our way to the exit.

"You slept about four hours, honey," Peter tells me, as we meet up with our kids and rush down the jet bridge that connects the plane to the main boarding gate at the airport.

"Have you explained the situation to the kids about Kevin?" I quickly change the subject.

"Not yet. I thought we'd do it together after checking in through customs," Peter explains, as we reach the gate.

" _Bienvenue à l'Aéroport de Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle_ ," I hear a voice over the intercom speak, as we arrive at customs. The process through customs is fast and simple, considering how crowded the airport is right now.

With that out of the way, that's when I speak up and grab the family's attention, "I know you are all excited about spending Christmas at your Uncle Rob's here in Paris, but a situation has come up that requires a quick family meeting," I hear my kids moan and groan. "Hey, quiet down now. There is a very good reason for this family meeting happening right now. While on the plane, it came to your Father and I's attention that Kevin was left at home. I know you've been looking forward to spending Christmas here in Paris, but due to the current situation, this family's main priority is getting back to Chicago as soon as possible to make sure your brother is safe." I firmly state, while Peter stands beside me, holding my hand, to keep me from breaking down into tears.

I see looks of worry appear on all the kids' faces after explaining that their brother is home alone. I also see a look of guilt form on Heather's face. She must think it's her fault that Kevin is home alone, since she was the one responsible for the headcount. Peter lets me know that he's going to try to book all of us a flight back home, while I tell him that I'm going to try to get a hold of the police to check on Kevin.

The kids and I rush over to the closest payphones. I get into an argument and a tug-of-war with a stuck-up French lady over one of the phones. I instruct the kids to call anyone they know. I give Leslie my address book and tell her to call everyone in it. I place a quarter into the phone and call the Winnetka Police Dept.. I try to explain to the dispatcher that I'm in Paris, and that I need an officer to check on my son, who I explain is home alone. To my frustration, she connects me with the sergeant in charge of Family Crisis. I have to withhold from laughing, because the name he gives sounds so perverted.

The sergeant asks me a bunch of questions, while I try to explain to him that I just need an officer to check on my son. He finally gets the message and switches me back over to the dispatcher that I spoke with before. She explains that an officer has been dispatched to check on Kevin. I sigh with relief and wish her a merry Christmas. Linnie and Megan walk up to me, and say they had no luck in reaching anyone. Leslie tells me she only could get answering machines. I can relax, knowing a cop is going to check on Kevin.

I assure my twin daughters that Kevin will be fine after they voice their worries. Heather soon joins us, she tells me how deeply sorry she is about not double-checking the count, and that she's to blame for Kevin being home alone. I tell Heather that it's okay and to stop crying, because she's not at fault.

The family and I meet up with Peter at the ticket counter. He explains to me that everything is booked up, and that the next flight out isn't until Friday morning. I lower my head in frustration and sadness. Peter shows some relief after I let him know the police are going to check on Kevin. Peter tries to talk me into going to Rob's with Frank, Leslie, and the kids to contact the police again, so that they can reach us. I tell him "no", and that I'm only leaving the airport if it's on an airplane. The ticket attendant lets us know that I could be placed on a waiting list for a flight if someone cancels. I quickly agree, before Peter can say anything.

Peter finally gives in and whispers in my ear, "Don't get lost, okay?" It causes me to giggle. I hug him and the kids "goodbye", before they leave the airport.

Once they leave, I sit down and close my eyes. My thoughts focus on Kevin, then drift toward Christine. "God, keep my youngest safe long enough, until I can get home to him. And please watch over my oldest daughter, wherever she may be. Let them both know that I love the both of them very much…"

END

 **A/N:** ** _Bienvenue à l'Aér_** ** _oport de Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle_** **translates into** ** _Welcome to Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle Airport_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Two Against Two**_

 _ **I would like to thank**_ _ **Majora's Mask Freak184,**_ _ **again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's.**_

 _ **I own nothing, except my OC Christine. Oh, yeah review :)**_

 **Chapter 10**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

"Well, since breakfast is finished, how about you join me for a tour in exploring the house, and help me get reacquainted with the old homestead?" I ask my little brother, who's drinking the last bit of Pepsi from his can.

"Sure," Kevin replies, smiling. Kevin and I get off the stools, dispose the breakfast containers into the garbage, and begin discussing the details about the house tour. I'm feeling excited. "Which room would you like to see first on this tour of 671?" Kevin suddenly asks. His impersonation of one of those cheesy tour guides catches me off guard and causes me to snicker.

"How about the living room?" I respond, trying to suppress my laughter.

"I like to say, as we start this tour of 671 Lincoln Blvd., that the house was built with a very solid foundation in the year of 1920. The rooms we'll be visiting on today's tour are the living room, study, bedrooms, baths, attic, basement, dining room, sunroom, and back to the kitchen, where the tour will end. Now, let's head over to the living room," Kevin continues to hilariously mimic a tour guide, a very bad one, to be precise.

Kevin and I make our way to the living room, by exiting the kitchen into the foyer. I take a quick opportunity to notice that Mom has made some changes in the foyer, since I last saw it. She wallpapered the foyer in red and fancied the area up nicely, with expensive tables (dark brown birch), paintings, pottery, flowers, plants, family photos on the wall, next to the stairs, Persian rugs, and nice maroon carpeting on the stairs. Gone are the blue walls, blue carpeting, and the less fancy furniture that I remember. The living room coming from the kitchen is to the right.

Kevin begins his tour guide bit and starts talking, "This is the McCallster Family living room. As you can see, it's decorated in a very formal fashion, and it's mainly used to entertain guests, open presents on Christmas morning, or to hold formal family meetings,"

I take a glance around the room. While the purpose of the room is still the same, the décor has changed. A fancy blue leather couch in place of the tacky flower couch from the old house in Indianapolis, fancy tables (dark brown oak), blue-colored drapes in place of flower drapes, a piano in the corner, which is new; several Persian rugs, paintings, and plants that must've been added, when I left. Kevin notices that I'm ready to see the next room and motions me with his hand to follow him, which I do.

"The next stop on the 671 tour, is the study/den. Follow me, if you will, kind lady," I snicker at being called a "kind lady", as I walk to the den, which is adjourned next to the living room. Two white sliding doors that provide privacy. "This room is the den/study. As you can see, it has a more casual look. It's where the McCallaster Family unwinds for entertainment and leisure after a long day of work and school. Family activities, like movie night, board game night, and informal family meetings usually take place here. This room also serves as Dad's office."

Again, the room serves the same purpose, as it did when I lived here. A glance around the room shows me the room décor has changed significantly, since I last saw it. Two brown leather sofas and two brown leather chairs replaced the green sectional couch. A newer and much larger TV has replaced the late 70's floor TV. The TV itself sits in a cherry entertainment center, that has a VCR, surround sound, game console, a bunch of movies, video games, board games, and lots of odd knick-knacks. The green drapes from the old home have been replaced with white drapes, new plants, and cherry tables. The only thing that's the same, is the oak bookcase next to the TV, with an updated library of books. I like the addition of the white carpet. Those hardwood floors were very uncomfortable on the behind.

I make the suggestion for the next room, "Kevin, how about we see the upstairs?"

"Sure," he replies, bouncing. "I want to show you my room."

I just laugh, as I follow Kevin back into the foyer, and we both head upstairs. I take a glance at the family pictures on the wall, and a pang of sadness hits me that there's none of me to be seen. I quickly turn my attention back to the décor. I notice the red wallpaper from the foyer that runs up the stairway wall, and transitions into a green wallpaper, as I move into the hallway.

The hallway, like the foyer, has paintings, plants, fancy tables, and a red rug that runs center of the hallway floor, with hardwood floors visible on the sides. The upstairs hallway used to be just plain white walls, with brown paneling on the bottom half of the wall and bare hardwood floors, and not as fancy décor and furniture. The hallway itself is one long straight corridor, with a side corridor that leads to the kitchen stairwell.

"Which bedroom do you want to see first?" Kevin asks me.

"How about Mom and Dad's room?" I reply.

"Follow me please," Kevin says, as we make a left from the main stairwell and head toward the very end of the hall, where our parents' room is located..

"This room is where our parents sleep, and where Mom does her work, when she's at home. Also, where our parents make whoopee," I snicker a little too loudly, getting my brother's attention. "Did you say something, Christine?" Kevin asks me.

"Nope," I innocently respond, as I take a look around the room. I quickly notice Mom changed the wallpaper from the violet flower wallpaper to a red rose wallpaper. A cherry bed has replaced the maple bed. The tables and dresser are also cherry. Other than that, the room is still the same. Mom's sewing machine, her oak hope chest at the foot of the bed, and the TV (a newer model) are on the nightstand. The hardwood floors have a new red rug to match the rose wallpaper. You can't forget about the new paintings and plants. The master bathroom is also done in a red décor that used to be green.

Kevin quickly directs me to the next bedroom, with excitement. "The next room we're going to see, is mine and Jeff's room," Kevin says, bouncing. "It's right next to Mom and Dad's room to the left." He drags me by the hand, and I just laugh at my brother's antics.

Mom must have changed the rooms around after I left, because Buzz and Jeff used to sleep in this room I'm looking at now. Kevin's room used to be down the hall, across from the twins. "You know, Kevin, Buzz slept in this room, when I lived here," I tell him.

"Really?" Kevin asks.

"Yep," I reply. "Buzz had to share it with Jeff, when they were kids."

"No wonder Jeff has self-esteem issues. He was going to move into the guest room across the hall a few years ago, but Heather needed the room, when she started college," Kevin explains to me.

"Why doesn't Jeff move into the attic, if he wants his own room?" I ask.

"You've got to be nuts to want to have a room in the attic. It's haunted and scary, especially when it storms, but not as scary as the basement," Kevin says.

"The attic is where my room was, you know,"

"Seriously, you must be very brave and not have any fears," Kevin says, in awe.

I just smile at the compliment, as I look around the room, where Jeff and Kevin sleep. It's just a kid's room, with a bunk bed, dresser, bookcase, and a desk all made from a light-colored oak wood. There's also a stereo, and posters of Michael Jackson.

"You both have good taste in music," I say to myself.

The room also has Batman and Superman posters, and two trunks. The walls have multicolored-striped wallpaper and blue rugs on the floor. In other words, nothing has changed. The décor has been updated with newer stuff.

"The top bunk is mine," Kevin chimes in. "So, what do you think of my room?"

"I think the room needs to be cleaned,"

"You sound like Mom," Kevin snarks. I just glare at him for that remark, while he sticks his tongue out at me, causing me to lose my composure and start snickering. "How about I show you Heather's room, sis?"

"Sure,"

Kevin and I head across the hall to Heather's room. "This is the guest room, currently occupied by our cousin, Heather. It has to be the most convenient room in the entire house, because the bathroom is just around the corner, in the side corridor that leads to the stairs, down to the kitchen,"

I take a look around Heather's room. She has it fixed up pretty nice. Some Northwestern posters and interesting paintings are hanging on the wall. I can see pictures of Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette next to her bed. A trunk sits at the foot of her bed for her belongings, and she also has a stereo.

The room itself hasn't changed much; a desk, a bookshelf full of college books, an older-looking bed, with a blue comforter. It looks a lot like the one I used to sleep in, when I lived here. The walls have the same dark blue wallpaper, and the floor has the same blue throw rug. The room also has some plants.

Kevin nudges me to see the next room. He must be getting bored playing "Tour the House". I really appreciate all the effort in showing me around the home I used to live in, and how much it has changed. "Next room on the tour is Megan and Linnie's room," Kevin says, as we head down the hall and enter the room on the right. "This room is where our twin sisters, Megan and Linnie, sleep, gossip, or hangout on the days stuck at home."

I take a look around the room. It has really changed, since I've last been in here. I spent a lot of time in this room, playing dolls and having tea parties with my little sisters. It no longer has the pink bunny rabbit wall décor. A multicolored-striped wallpaper has replaced it. There also aren't any stuffed animals, either. It has new beds and new furniture. I turn my nose up in disgust, when I see New Kids on the Block posters hanging on the wall, over Megan's bed.

"You can blame Megan for those New Kids on the Block posters. I don't know how she can listen to that horrible music. I think Linnie dislikes it, too, but doesn't say anything, since she and Megan are close, and doesn't want to hurt her feelings," Kevin chimes in.

I just shrug, as I look at all the awards and ribbons hanging on the wall over Linnie's bed, for the poetry she has written, her accomplishments in school, and for her ballet dancing. Wow, Linnie must be the most gifted one out of the McCallaster kids.

I close my eyes and whisper, "I'm very proud of you, little sister. Keep up the good work, Linnie,"

I focus my attention back on the room's surroundings. It has the usual stuff, like the other rooms. A stereo, a very large oak desk, with two chairs, an oak bookcase, two hope chests in front of the bed, two dressers, numerous pieces of artwork done by Linnie—with her name on the bottom—pictures of the twins, and a bulletin board. The pink carpet from their childhood is now beige-colored. The twins have really grown up, and I wasn't here to see any of it. I curse my parents for another wrong they have committed against me.

"You okay, Christine?" Kevin asks me. "You look like you spaced out there for a minute,"

"I'm fine, Kev," I tell him, as I quickly wipe off the tears sliding down my face. "So, whose room is next?"

"Buzz's room," Kevin replies, with a hint of glee. "Not before I take a peak at what's inside both my sisters' hope chests," I hear him mumble very softly, thinking I didn't hear him, as I watch him sneak over that way. I grab him by the collar and drag him out of the room into the hall, before he can do any real mischief. "What'd you do that for? I wasn't doing anything wrong." Kevin tries to worm his way out of his predicament, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think almost violating your sisters' privacy is doing something wrong. How would you feel, if someone looked though your stuff or read your most personal thoughts, without your permission, huh? Most-likely betrayed and angry, like you can't trust that person ever again," I scold.

Kevin just looks down, ashamed. He must be thinking about what I told him. "I don't want to lose the close bond I have with Linnie. She's the only one, who treats me nice and helps me out when I need it, like with my homework," Kevin sobs into my stomach, as he's holding me in a tight hug.

"You won't," I tell him. "As long as you remember what I told you, okay?" I reassure him, while wiping the tears from his face. "Let's go to Buzz's room, and you can show me all the neat stuff he has, okay? Just remember, Buzz has a right to privacy, too, even though he is a bully. We're both taking a higher ground by respecting it," Kevin just nods, as we head across the hall into Buzz's room. "You know, Kevin, this used to be your room, when you were a baby."

"Please tell me you're joking," he speaks, horrified.

"I wish I was joking, but no, this was your room, at one point," I respond. Kevin just sighs. I guess he's too bummed out to explain this room. I just have to look around alone and make my own assumptions.

The room has obviously changed, since it was a baby's room, with baby things, and done in babyish colors. The room now looks like a sports-obsessed teenager has been living here, with all the sports and metal posters that hide the plain walls; a Michael Jordan cutout, a poster of a bikini clad female, which I find to be revolting, and, of course, the usual stuff that I've been encountering throughout this tour: a bed, desk, trunk, a stereo, etc... A whole wall is dedicated to shelves of sports figures, board games, other sports stuff, etc... My mind suddenly goes numb, as my eyes freeze upon the fish tank. That's when I scream and run out of the room, after seeing the tarantula come out of his little habitat and stare right at me.

"How about we see the attic next?" I quickly suggest after leaving Buzz's room, still startled from seeing that spider. Besides, I've been wanting to visit my old room, since we started this tour.

"If you insist," Kevin replies, bored. "You can do the honors of opening the door, since it's your old room."

"Why, thank you, little brother," I tell him, as excitement fills my insides, after I open the door and start making my way up the stairs to my old room.

Feelings of nostalgia and memories overwhelm me, once I reach the top of the stairwell. "You're still the same old attic that I remember, before I ran away from home. You haven't changed a bit," I say to myself, smiling.

The only change I notice, is a hideaway couch, that looks like it's been slept in, sits in the spot, where my bed used to be. Everything else is the same. Even my car and Rock and Roll posters are still hanging on wall, just worn from age and neglect.

"I've always wondered about those posters," Kevin pipes in. "I guess they were yours, right?"

"Yep," I reply back. "I was a tomboy, growing up. I didn't really care for the things that girls my age were interested in," Kevin just looks at me, in awe. "How about we come back up here later, and I can go into more detail about what my room was like and what kind of stuff I did up here?"

"That would be awesome, Christine," Kevin replies, as we head back down the attic stairs and make our way towards the side corridor that leads to the kitchen stairwell. I take a quick peek at the upstairs bathroom, before heading back down to the kitchen. The décor is done in a grayish blue. It used to be lime green, when I lived here. "What room would you like to see next?" Kevin speaks up, as we arrive in the kitchen.

"How about the basement?" I reply. That's when I notice Kevin suddenly freeze up, with a look of fear on his face.

"You sure you don't want to see the dining room, instead?" he asks, terrified.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the basement, too..."

"Even more so than the attic, and it's okay for me to be scared, since I'm a kid," Kevin says, smugly.

I don't bother to ask why he's scared, because more than likely, I'm going to find out why. As we make our way down the basement stairwell—which is located in the kitchen, next to the stairwell that leads to the second floor—I notice Kevin beginning to shake. I look around the basement to see what's changed and what's the same.

"AHHHHH!" I hear my brother scream, as we get close to the part of the basement, where the furnace is.

"What's got you all scared, little brother?" I ask, worried.

"That black monster furnace is what scares me. It always has. The nightmare I had about it two weeks ago, where it came to life and tried to kill me, doesn't help matters, either. This is the first time I've been in the basement, since the nightmare," Kevin stutters, still scared.

"It's going to be okay, Kevin," I reassure him, as I give him a tight hug. "There is no need to be scared. The furnace isn't going to come alive and eat you. It's just your immigration, that's all. The next time it happens, you need to stand up to your fear and tell it to shut up, because if you don't, the fear will just keep coming after you." We then make our way back upstairs after I explain this to him.

After that interesting visit to the basement, Kevin and I head over to the dining room. He's still scared shitless from the basement. Not much to say about the dining room, as nothing has really changed, except for the new plants and paintings. Mom isn't about to part with these cherry dining furniture antiques, as they're heirlooms from her family. I should know, because it involves one of my earliest acts of rebellion. To just say, carving your name on the dining room table was not the wisest of things for a fourteen-year-old to do. Let's just say that Mom was super pissed, and the wrath she brought down upon me was enough to stop me from standing up to her. I was scared shitless, in other words. I look to see if my handiwork is still on the dining room table, because I was too scared to check, when I lived here. It's no longer there, as I lift the placemat, where I committed the devious act. I'm not surprised, as Mom would quickly fix her precious heirloom. That's when I head toward the double French doors that head to the sunroom, only to discover it's locked tight.

Kevin suddenly gets his voice back and explains that the sunroom has been sealed up tightly for the Winter, and there is nothing interesting to see, unless I'm interested in gardening. Mom uses it as a greenhouse during the Summer to grow her plants and some vegetables. We now make our way back into the kitchen. That's a big change, since I lived here, because the family spent a lot of time during the Summer, sitting in the sunroom, with the large windows that surrounded the entire room, so that the sun could shine brightly through, providing its own lighting during the day. It was like a second family room. Kevin and I leave the dining room into the main foyer to return to the kitchen. The downstairs half-bath décor is done in white. The décor was yellow, when I lived here, after taking a quick peek inside, before heading into the kitchen. As for the kitchen, nothing really to say, except that the appliances are black, instead of white; the floor tile is red, instead of green; the table and chairs are a light brown, replacing the dark brown table and chairs I remember. There wasn't this flower wallpaper, just plain walls.

"Well, that concludes the tour of the McCallister home," Kevin says, as he takes a seat on one of the stools, while I lean on the corner to process everything that has happened, so far. Memories of the good and bad times soon flood my mind. The fights with Mom and Dad, playing with my siblings, babysitting Kevin, visiting Mr. Marley, the holidays, graduating at sixteen, etc…

My thoughts are interrupted, when I hear a rustling noise outside the house, and see two shadows suddenly appear at the kitchen door. I hear the two shadows talking, but I can't make out what they're saying. I look around to see if I can find Kevin, as my heart pounds rapidly, in fear. I quickly find him curled up in a ball on the other side of the counter, shaking in fear. I embrace him to let him know everything is going to be fine.

The fear spikes in the both of us, and I have to put my hand over Kevin's mouth to keep him from screaming, when the shadows begin banging hard against the door, as if they're trying to come in. I quickly suspect these shadows are burglars. That's when it comes to me: my car has a panic alarm for situations, when you feel threatened. I quickly grab my keys from the counter, and my shaking fingers push the red panic button. Kevin holds his ears, as the alarm from my car honks, in fury. I notice the shadows stop their banging and flee away. I have a sick feeling that they're going to be back. That's when another shadow appears at the backdoor and starts knocking. Kevin and I just scream and flee for safety in my old room...

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

"I can't believe our dream about hitting house 671, the land of silver tuna, is about to happen in just a few short moments," I say to myself, as Marv and I load up the loot we seized from the Murphy's house. "Hurry up with that loot, Marv. I want to start raiding the McCallister house of its riches." I load the last bit of things we nabbed from the Murphy's.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, Harry. This shit is heavy," Marv complains, as he finally reaches the van and starts loading up the stuff, which does not take very long.

"Come on, Marv, let's get across the street, before someone spots us," I order him. I'm not about to mess up now, since we're so close to finishing cleaning out this block.

"What about the van, Harry? We're not just going to leave it and the stuff behind, are we?" Marv asks, thinking ahead, which is, for his IQ, not too often.

We walk across the block, making sure no one sees us. It's a shame that Mr. Marley didn't go on vacation. It would be one more house to loot, and one less person to worry about catching us. I just feel the old man is on to us. I've got a bullet set aside for his skull, just in case he wants to start any trouble.

"The van will be fine, Marv. We're just going to leave it here long enough, that we can open the McCallster house up and get inside. We'll come back for the van, once we start looting the place,"

"Oh, good," Marv replies, as we walk down the driveway towards the back of the house. "Hey, Harry, look at this car just sitting out here in the open, waiting for someone to take it. You don't think anyone's home, do you?"

"Nah, no one is home. I made sure, when I scoped out the place. It's most-likely a relative's car. Before you get any ideas, Marv, we're not going to break into the car, steal any parts from the car, or steal the car itself, because it's not worth the time, since we have the van. Plus, we have this big house to loot, and we don't want any unwanted attention, either,"

Marv just raises his hands, in denial. "So, how do you want to break in?" he asks, already with a crowbar in his hand.

"We're going though the backdoor," I pull out my crowbar from my coat. Marv and I approach the door slowly, making sure no one is around. "Okay, on my signal, we both start working the door with the crowbars. Once the door is open, we make sure the place is clear. After confirming it's clear, which it should be, we go back across the road and get the van. We loot the place, fence the goods, and then, New York, here we come!"

"Gotcha, Harry,"

"Okay, now," I give the signal, and we both begin working on the door with our crowbars, while making sure the coast is clear; especially of any sign of the old man, since we're making a loud racket.

HONK HONK HONK

"What the fuck is that?!" I ask, startled.

"It sounds like a car alarm, Harry, and I think it's coming from the car we passed by in the driveway," Marv tells me.

"Fuck! Goddammit!" I scream, in frustration. "We better get out of here, Marv, because that car is going to be attracting unwanted attention real soon or maybe even a cop,"

"What about the house, Harry?"

"The goddamn house has to wait, but, rest assured, no fucking car alarm is going to stop the Wet Bandits from looting this house!" I shout, as Marv and I make a hasty retreat back to the van, so we can get out of this neighborhood...

 **END**

 **A/N: I wrote a one-shot about Kevin's furnace nightmare in my** _ **Two Against Two One-Shot Prequel**_ **series. Sorry about taking so long with this chapter.**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Two Against Two_**

 ** _A/N:I would like to thank_** _ **Majora's Mask Freak184, again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's.**_

 ** _I own nothing, except my OC Christine. Oh, yeah review :)_**

 **A/N: Just to make things less confusing and try to keep things realistic with the time differences: The chapters set in Paris are further ahead than the chapters set in Chicago.**

 **Twin Telepathy- Italics**

 **Chapter 11**

 ** _Rob's Apartment_**

 ** _Paris, France 3:30 A.M._** ** _(Paris Time)_**

 **(Linnie's PoV:)**

I'm just sitting here on one of the couches, next to my twin sister, Megan, watching this horrible late night French movie on television. I look at the clock over the television, and it reads 3:30 A.M.. The rest of the family is asleep, except for my Mother, who's at the airport, trying to get a flight back home.

I'm unable to sleep, due to my worry for my little brother, Kevin, being home alone, despite feeling tired from the jet lag. So, I creep out of the room I was sleeping in, and into the living room. I turn on the TV to this movie I'm currently watching. My twin sister joins me not long after. She must've felt my worrying and uneasiness through the bond we share.

 _"Are you okay, Linnie? I can sense a lot of negative emotions generating from you, through our bond,"_ My sister asks, though our bond, with a feeling of concern and worry. We only speak telepathically, through our bond, about things that are very personal or in a loud environment.

 _"_ _I'm worried about Kevin, Megan. Since the family meeting at the airport, when Mom announced Kevin was home alone, that's all I've been able to think about. I wouldn't be able to cope, if something_ did _happen to Kevin, Meg,"_

 _"_ _Don't cry, sis. Mom and Dad are doing their best to make sure Kevin is going to be okay. I've been worried about Kevin, too, to be honest. I have been feeling guilty about calling him helpless the night before we left home,_ "Megan shares, telepathically.

 _"_ _I have been feeling guilty, too, Meg, about calling Kevin incompetent in French. You know I wouldn't worry so much, if Fred was at home with Kevin, instead of at the kennel. That dog would give his life, protecting Kevin,"_

 _"_ _I know what you mean, Linnie. Fred may be disgusting, but he's loyal and protective. I remember when he came through for us last Summer, when Buzz tried to get us in trouble. Fred got the best of him, and_ Buzz _ended up in trouble,"_

 _"_ _I remember that day. We went to Funkytown Amusement Park, and we had a wild adventure. Hey, Meg, I was just wondering_ _—_ _you think there's a chance Uncle Buck could check on Kevin?"_

 _"_ _Linnie, I overheard from Dad that Uncle Buck was going to spend Christmas in California with his girlfriend's family"_ .

 _"_ _What about Uncle Bob?"_

 _"_ _He's spending Christmas in Indianapolis with Aunt Cindy's family. Uncle Bob has been kind of a dick towards our Dad, anyways, for the past few years. So, I doubt_ he _would check up on Kevin, even if he wanted to. His attitude makes_ Uncle Frank _likeable, even though Uncle Frank is self-centered. The funny part is, Dad doesn't even know_ why _Bob is being a dick,"_

 _"_ _What about Christine?"_

Megan telepathically sighs. _"You're really grasping at the straws now, Linnie. What makes you think our oldest sister would even care to check on Kevin? She hasn't been seen or heard from, since we were five years old, I think. My memories around that time are fuzzy. The only thing I can recall, is feeling sad that she was gone. What about you? Do you have any memories from the day Christine left home?"_

 _"_ _Like you, my memories are hazy. The only memories I have are those of being sad that she was not around, anymore. You know, on the plane, I had a strange feeling Christine praised my accomplishments, as if she was still around in spirit and watching over us,"_

 _"_ _Linnie, just don't get your hopes up about Christine coming back, because you had a dream or a feeling. Christine would've come back by now, if she was planning to come home. Enough time has passed. For all we might know, Christine could be dead,"_

 _"_ _Megan, how could you say something so horrible about our sister? If she was dead, our parents would've most-likely found out and told us,"_

 _"_ _Linnie, that's_ if _she didn't change her identity and had plastic surgery, so she couldn't be found. I think being tired has given me the power to debate you, my dear twin sister,"_

 _"_ _I don't know if I should find that funny, or not,"_ The mental conversation my twin sister and I are having is soon interrupted by another voice, which startles us.

"Megan, Linnie, why are you two still up at such a late hour?" asks the voice, coming from the hallway.

"Megan and I couldn't get to sleep, Aunt Georgette," I reply.

"Oh, you poor dears. The jet lag must be making it hard for you to sleep, since it would be around nine o'clock, Chicago time, and you girls would still be up. I have the same problem whenever I travel to Paris from New York City. And you know what helps me, when I can't sleep? A cup of hot chocolate. How about we go to the kitchen, and I can make you some?" she asks us, sagely.

Megan and I follow Aunt Georgette into the kitchen. We take a seat at the table, as she pulls out three cups and starts preparing the hot chocolate. That's when I speak up, "Aunt Georgette, the jet lag isn't the only thing keeping us awake. It's because Megan and I are also worried about our brother, Kevin, being home alone, and we're just afraid something is going to happen to him, before Mom or Dad can reach him,"

"Oh, my poor sweet nieces," Aunt Georgette replies, as she brings over three mugs of steaming hot cocoa.

Megan and I give her our thanks and take a sip. "That's good, and it feels so relaxing," Megan and I tell our Aunt.

"Glad you girls like it," Aunt Georgette says, smiling. She then takes a sip of her own hot chocolate. "You girls shouldn't worry, because I feel in my heart that your brother is going to be fine. Hopefully, things will work out that all of you will soon be on a flight back home, and will be reunited with your brother. Just have faith."

The worries I'm having soon ease about Kevin being home alone. Through our bond, Megan is feeling the same way, due to part of our Aunt's words of hope and encouragement, and the relaxing effects of her hot chocolate.

"You girls seem at ease now. The hot chocolate must be doing its job. So, how about all of us return to bed and get at least a few hours of sleep, before the sun rises?"

Megan and I can't help but agree with our Aunt, before we return to the room, where we were sleeping.

"Night, Linnie. Love you. See you in the morning," Megan tells me, as we crawl under the covers.

"Night, Meg. Love you, too," I tell her back.

I silently tell my Mother, Kevin, and Christine that I love them. I hope they're safe, and I wish them "goodnight", before crawling under the blankets and falling asleep. The brightness of the Eiffel Tower glowing through the window, being the last thing I see, before nodding off and entering the Land of Dreams…

 **Scene Break**

 ** _De Gaulle Airport_**

 ** _Paris, France 3:49 AM_** ** _(Paris Time_** _)_

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

I've been sitting here at the airport, for what seems like forever, dozing off and on, feeling tired and groggy, while waiting for a cancellation of any airline seat that comes available. I have been dreaming about all of my children during the periods, when I doze off.

I'm affected the most, when the dreams involve my youngest son, Kevin, who is currently home alone, or my oldest child, Christine, who I miss so much. I wish she would just come home from whatever place she ran away to, but I know that's an unlikely miracle I'm asking for to happen.

The dreams I've been having and the whole situation about Kevin being home alone has unburied old, painful memories about Christine. Memories that I've tried to keep buried, since that awful day she left home. Maybe the memories represent my deepest fear of being permanently separated from Kevin or any of my children.

Also, I fear Kevin will resent me for leaving him behind and run away from home. The heartache of losing another child is something I can't bear going through ever again. The first time with Christine was painful enough and still is, even though I tried my hardest to bury those feelings.

Part of me is starting to believe that Christine was right, after all, about Peter and I being bad parents, because no good parent would leave their child home alone. And that it's partly _my_ fault that Christine left home, and doing a better job of showing that I loved her would have stopped it.

Another part of me is saying that I'm not a bad parent, that I did a good job in showing how much I love them, and that I shouldn't blame myself for Christine leaving. I feel so conflicted right now, as I sit back in my seat, crying silent tears…

 **(Airport Intercom)**

 _"_ _Flight nine-three-two to Boston, connecting to Dallas is now boarding. Would standby passenger, Kate McCallister, please report to the ticket counter?"_

The announcement over the intercom jolts me out of my sleepy thoughts. A sense of hope shines brightly, as I make my way over to the ticket counter and smile. "Kevin, sweetheart, fear no more, because Mom is coming home…"

 **END**

A/N: Sorry about the brief hiatus. Just got overwhelmed with real life. Everything has calmed down and the story is back on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Against Two**

 **A/N: I like to thank Majora Mask Freak 182 again for betaing this. Be sure to check her stories out. They're awesome. Also check out Kelly HP and Theatrical fics. They're awesome.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I lie on the fold-away bed, wide awake, thinking, while listening to _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ , from the soundtrack of one of my favorite movies, _The Christmas Story_ , on my Sony Walkman. It has been a hectic few hours, since coming up here in panic, after two burglars tried to break in. Luckily, my car panic alarm scared them off. Poor Kevin was a nervous wreck, shaking in fear, until I got him to calm down, by reassuring him that everything was okay.

My brother right now lies up against me, asleep and covered up, to keep the attic chill from making him sick. Now, I'm trying to get my own nerves relaxed, by listening to some music. It's been really hard, as those images of the burglars trying to break in keeps replaying in my head. I considered taking Kevin to my apartment and letting him stay there with me until our parents returned, but that would leave this house open to the burglars to plunder everything my family owns. That's something I cannot allow to happen. My parents and I may not get along, but my conscience cannot allow their home, _my_ home, to be looted by a bunch of low-life bandits.

I clench my fists in anger. I _was_ scared of those punks, but now, I'm pissed, and if those punks show up again, I'm going to rip them a new asshole. I need to go cool off. I wonder if Mr. Marley is home. Visiting him used to help me calm down, whenever I was upset. I climb out of bed, making sure not to wake up Kevin, and head down the attic stairs to the second floor. I take the back stairwell down to the kitchen. Maybe I should call Mr. Marley first to see if he's home, as a courtesy.

I head over to the phone, which is located next to the back door. I pick up the receiver and place it next to my ear. "Damn, no tone," I mutter to myself, as I slam the phone back into its place on the wall.

I guess I have to visit him in person, as I get my coat and hat from the counter and head outside through the backdoor. Kevin should be okay, since he's asleep. A few hours must've passed, because I look up at the sky and notice the sun is in the other side of the sky. I look down at my watch and notice that it reads 4:30 P.M.. I must've fallen asleep, and not remember doing so.

The air still feels chilly, like it did this morning, when I first arrived in Winnetka. I take a quick look around outside the house to see if the coast is clear. "Everything's okay at the moment," I say to myself, feeling a mixture of paranoia and anger. I head across the yard to Mr. Marley's house, which is to the right of our house, if you are facing toward the street. I walk up onto his front porch and gently knock on the door, but there's no answer. So, I knock again and take a seat on the porch swing, which is cold and wet, causing me to shiver. "Well, it looks like he's not home." I begin to make my way back to the house. As I approach the house, I notice a note placed under my windshield wiper of my car...

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

My eyes open slowly, as I let out a huge yawn. I look around the attic, and notice that Christine is gone. "Don't tell me she was just a dream, and I'm just waking up. Having a nice older sibling was good, while it lasted it; even though it was a dream..." I say to myself, feeling depressed. "Wait a minute, if I'm just waking up from a dream, that means it's real early, and I'm the first one up," I eagerly get out of bed, rush down the attic stairs, and head towards my parents' room, where they're hopefully still sleeping. "Mom, Dad, it's morning! Time to wake up and get ready for our trip to Paris!" I shout, as I enter the bedroom. My heart drops, and tears start to leak from my eyes. I notice the bed empty and all made up. The only thing I can do is crawl into my parents' bed and cry. "Mom, where are you?! I'm sorry about the things I said! Please come home!" I sob into the pillow. "Christine, why did you have to be a dream?! I'm scared to be alone! Especially if those shadows, who tried to break in from the dream, turn out to be real!" I sob harder, as I have no one to protect me...

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

"I wonder who this note could be from," I say to myself, as I pull it out from under the wiper, while being careful not to tear it.

I open it up and begin reading it. It says:

 _'Christine, I'm leaving this note under your windshield to let you know that I came by your house to make sure you and Kevin were okay, because I heard your car alarm go off. I got worried, when no one answered the door. I'm sorry to say, I didn't get a good glimpse of the two people, who tried to break into your home. I would have called the police, but my bad reputation in this neighborhood makes me hesitant from doing so. I will, however, be keeping a watch out for the two burglars, in case they come back. I have my suspicions that these two have been robbing other houses around the block, and will most-likely try another attempt at your house. If worse comes to worse, you and Kevin just get out and come to my house or go to your apartment. Just don't do anything dangerous. It's not worth it._

 _Thomas Marley_

 _P.S. I will not be home, until 7 P.M. tonight. I will be watching my Granddaughter, Susan, practice for her Christmas concert at St. Gerard's Church. You and Kevin are welcome to come and watch.'_

"Well, that explains a lot of things. Likely why he isn't home," I say to myself.

He must have been the other shadow Kevin and I saw, before running upstairs to hide. I must be missing something about him having a bad reputation, unless it's about that bullshit rumor that he killed his family and half the people on the block. Every teen likes to tell that to scare the little kids. I got into a couple fistfights, because of that rumor. I'm sorry, Mr. Marley, I know you mean well, but I will not leave this house, and allow it to be robbed. I promise I will try and keep Kevin out of harm's way, but they have to kill me, if they want this house.

I fold up the note and place it into my jacket pocket, as I open the backdoor and head into the house. I remove my coat and hat, and place it on the kitchen counter. I'm now inside, out of the cold, and into the warmth of my parents' home. I should go upstairs to see if Kevin's awake, because it'll be dinnertime soon, and a young boy like him would be hungry.

I make my way up the back stairwell, located in the kitchen, up to the second floor. I'm about to make a right and head for the attic, when I hear sobbing coming from our parents' bedroom. "I wonder what Kevin is crying in Mom and Dad's room for," I muse to myself, as I make a left and head for their room. My heart just breaks, once I enter the room, and see Kevin, laying belly-first on the bed, sobbing his little eyes out on a pillow. "What's wrong, Kevin? What are you crying for?" I softly ask, as I sit on the bed, with a look of concern on my face. I notice Kevin suddenly become quiet, as he lifts up his head from the pillow. Once he lays his eyes upon me, he gasps, and suddenly, like a flash, I find Kevin's arms around my waist, holding me tight.

"You're not something I dreamed. You're real," he sobs incoherently into my side. I grab some tissues from Mom's table and pull Kevin off me.

While I'm wiping the tears from his eyes, which are red and puffy, I ask, "Why would you think I'm something you dreamed?"

"When I woke up in the attic and noticed you weren't there, the first thing that came to mind was that I dreamed you, because you've been so nice to me. It got me to thinking it was early in the morning, and that Mom and Dad were still in bed, asleep. So, I ran all the way here from the attic to wake them up, only to find the bed empty. That's when I just broke down and started crying, since I thought you were a dream, and I was going to be alone. I miss Mom and Dad, Christine. I wish they were home. I want to apologize to them," Kevin sobs out.

I can't help but break down and cry, too, about everything that has been going on over the past few hours: Getting a phone call at work about Kevin being left home alone, returning to home for the first time in years, the attempted break-in by those punks, the fact they could come back at any moment, and lastly, I'm scared about how seeing Mom and Dad again is going to affect me.

I still hold anger and resentment against them, but I'm going to take Uncle Buck's advice and try to forgive them. I'm not getting my hopes up, because those punks might kill me, before I get my chance to. My heart just aches for Kevin. He's been through a lot over the past few hours, himself: Discovering he was left home alone, discovering he had an older sister for the first time, the break-in attempt, his thinking I was a dream, and his yearning for Mom and Dad to come home.

"Kevin, the reason I was gone, when you woke up, was because I went over to Mr. Marley's house..." Kevin's gasps, interrupting me. "... to see if he was home, because I needed someone to vent to about those jerks, who tried to break in. I didn't realize you finding me gone would disturb you so bad. I just didn't want to wake you up, considering how the ordeal with the burglars affected you, and I thought you could use the rest. But, I realize that was a mistake, for which I'm sorry for," I tell him, as I pull Kevin into a hug.

"I forgive you, Christine," He smiles back. "So, two people really tried to break in? The last thing I remember, was that I gave you a tour of the house," he tells me.

"Yes," I reply. "I was able to scare them away with my car panic alarm, before we went and hid up in the attic. The whole ordeal shook you up really bad. I had to calm you down. Eventually, I got you to fall asleep. You had me really worried, little brother."

"Thanks for being there for me, Christine. I really like the fact you're my older sister. You've been much nicer to me in the few hours I've known you than my other siblings have in their entire lives, save for Linnie. I hope I still get to see you, even after the family comes home; even though you have your differences with Mom and Dad,"

The advice that Uncle Buck gave me, before I left replays though my mind again, _'Give your parents a chance, Christine. If Tia can do it, you can do it, too,'_ It's as if he's taunting me.

"Kevin, I'm not going to make any promises that everything is going to work out, but I'm going to try my best to mend fences with our parents," Kevin just smiles and hugs me. I just smile back. I'm not going to ruin this moment about mentioning the chance the burglars could come back and kill me. I will have to tell him, eventually. "Kevin, it's getting close to dinnertime," I look at the clock, which reads 4:45 P.M.. "How about we have pizza? Know any good places?" Kevin hands me the number to a place called Little Nero's. "I've never heard of this place."

"They have the best cheese pizza ever. The delivery guy can be a greedy dick, though,"

"Oh, _really_? I'd like to see how he reacts to meeting _me_ ," I smirk, as I head over to the phone to see if it's working. Most-likely, it's not, because it hasn't been that long, since I tried to use it. I pick up the receiver from the phone located on Mom's table and place it on my ear. "We have a dial tone. Now, let's reach out and touch someone," I snicker, as I dial the number to Little Nero's.

" _Little Nero's Pizza, where our motto is, 'No fiddlin' around.' How may we help you this evening?"_

I roll my eyes at the lame motto, as I begin speaking, "Hi, I'd like to place a delivery order for two large pizzas. On the first pizza, I want it with no toppings, just extra cheese," Kevin's eyes go wide. "On the second pizza, I want hamburger, onions, and sausage. And also a Pepsi to drink. Pass on the cheese sticks. Yes, that completes my order. 671 Lincoln Blvd.. McCallister. So, less than 20 minutes, or my pizzas are free? Thank you," I hang up the phone, before turning to Kevin. "$23.60 for two pizzas? That's steep."

"In my opinion, it's well worth the money," Kevin replies.

"So, what do you want to do, while we wait for the pizza?" I ask Kevin.

"Watch TV in the study," he responds.

"Sounds good to me," I smile, as we both head downstairs...

 **END**

 **A/N: I'm really curious about how Christine meeting the pizza boy is going to go down. Aren't you? Bonus points to those, who get the reference to "reach out and touch someone".**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Against Two**

 **A/N: I like to thank Majora Mask Freak 182 again for betaing this. Be sure to check her stories out. They're awesome. Also check out Kelly HP and Theatrical fics. They're awesome.**

 **Chapter 13-Part 1**

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

A few hours have passed, since Marv and I's attempt to break in at 671 Lincoln Blvd.. We are currently eating dinner at this rundown truck stop right off Interstate 94, right on the outskirts of Winnetka. I'm in the middle of thinking about the 671 job and why things suddenly went wrong.

"Nickel for your thoughts, Harry?"

"It's 'a penny for your thoughts', you blockhead," I correct, feeling annoyed from eating this cheap diner slop. I take a bite of the aforementioned slop, before answering Marv's question, "I just was thinking about what went wrong with the 671 job earlier this morning. I mean, the timing was awfully suspicious, about one of the family member's car alarm suddenly going off after we started working on the door to get inside the house." I say, keeping my voice low.

Marv places a finger on his chin, as if he is thinking. "Maybe the noise from us banging against the door set off the alarm. I heard those alarms are so sensitive, that a small hunk of white bird shit can set one off,"

I just look at Marv, in disbelief, as I feel a small urge to vomit. "That's disgusting, Marv,"

"What?" he responds back, with that goofy cross-eyed look of his.

"I mean, is it fucking necessary for you to be so descriptive with the disgusting imagery; especially when I'm eating this diner slop in front of me?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm.

I notice the waitress that served us is now glaring at me; she must have overheard me calling the food on my plate slop. I flip her the bird, once her back is turned. "Crabby old bitch…" I mutter under my breath. "Let's go, Marv. I just lost my appetite,"

Marv and I leave the diner and head for the van. "Where are we going?" he asks.

"We're going home, because I'm tired. Tomorrow, we're going back to 671, because I feel something isn't right about what happened earlier today, and I intend to find out why," I tell him, once we're in the van, where no one can overhear us.

"You sure that's a good idea, Harry?" I smack Marv at the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for, Harry?!" he asks, rubbing the back of his head.

"First, for being disgusting and ruining my dinner. Second, for questioning my judgment, when _I'm_ the brains of this operation. And, lastly, for speaking loud enough in the diner, where everyone can hear about our botched job attempt. I don't want to have to do something to you I will regret later, because we've been the best of friends for a very long time. We're almost like brothers, and I don't want to lose you, if it can be avoided. But, if I feel like you're becoming a hindrance in with this operation…" I click my gun. "Because, nothing is going to stop me from reaching my goals, and that includes you, Marvin," I point a finger at him, hopefully getting the point across. I pull the van out of the diner's parking lot and head for the Southbound interchange, driving away from Winnetka, towards the slums of South Chicago. "Never eating at this choke and puke ever again." I take a final glance at the diner that is fading off into the distance, as the van barrels down the road…

 **END**

 **A/N: The chapter was to be longer, but had to be divided, due to the second part not being finished, and me suddenly coming down with a toothache. It has caused issues with me finishing up the second part. So, I'm posting the first part to hold you guys over, until I can get the second part finished.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Against Two**

 ** _A/N:I would like to thank Majora's Mask Freak184, again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's._**

 ** _I own nothing, except my OC Christine._** **Also check out Kelly HP and Theatrical fics. They're awesome.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

"So, what do you want to watch on TV, Kevin, while we wait for our pizzas?" I ask, as I make myself relaxed in Dad's chair, while Kevin has made himself all nice and comfy on one of the sofas.

"I was hoping to finish _Angels with Filthy Souls_ ," he replies, with a hopeful expression.

"How about 'no', considering what happened earlier today. I was hoping you would pick something that was funny,"

"Well, you decide, then, Christine," my brother responds, pouting about not being able to see the rest of his movie.

I just roll my eyes and ignore my brother's antics, as I flip through the channels to find something to watch. "Seems like every channel is showing Christmas Specials," I mutter to myself, when I finally land on a channel that is showing a rerun of an old black and white sitcom that I enjoyed watching in my younger years.

"Well, it looks like I got my brother hooked into this classic show," I say to myself, feeling amused. "Didn't know you were a fan of _Lassie_ , little brother?" I state with question, smiling.

"I love the show, _Lassie_ , because she looks a lot like Fred," Kevin replies.

"Who's Fred?" I ask, puzzled.

"The family's Collie, and my best friend in the whole World,"

"So, the family has a dog?" I'm shocked.

"Didn't you have a dog as a kid, Christine?"

"Actually, the family had a cat, when we lived in Indianapolis. It died a few months before the move to Chicago, due to old age. One of my lowest points in my life," I reply, looking down, feeling sad.

"Sorry to hear that, Christine," my brother tells me, as he gives me a hug.

"It's okay, Kev, but thanks," I reply, smiling. "Do you have any stories to share about Fred?"

"Well, I can tell you that Fred is a black and white Border Collie. He has been a part of the family for the past five years. He's very smart, and he can hold a grudge, if you get on his bad side. Mom has him trained to alert her if any of us kids are causing mischief. Fred holds a grudge against Buzz, but he also hates Uncle Frank with a passion, and he goes out of the way to torture Uncle Frank during his visits. Two notable incidents involve Fred leaving "a load of presents" in Uncle Frank's shoes, and pissing in Uncle Frank's face," Kevin says, while snickering at the last part.

I try to scold Kevin for his use of vulgar language, but I cannot stop myself from bursting out laughing about Uncle Frank being peed on. It seems like Fred joined the family about a year or two after I left home, and that explains the doggie door in the kitchen. That gets me to thinking: Why haven't I seen Fred during my return home?

"Hey, Kev,"

"Yeah?" he replies. He's back laying on the sofa, watching _Lassie_.

"Why haven't I seen Fred during my visit? I want to meet him,"

"Mom placed him in a boarding kennel, because of quarantine laws or something, and she didn't want to deal with the hassle of transporting a pet all the way to Paris,"

"Oh. He would have been helpful in dealing with the punks that tried to break in earlier today," I say to myself, turning my attention back to the television. I say to myself, sadly, "That's another thing I missed out on. The family getting a new pet…"

 **(Chuck's PoV:)**

"Hey, Chuck! Get your lazy butt over here! I got an order that needs delivering, fast!" my boss yells from the kitchen.

I huff in frustration, as I get up from the table, where I was eating my mushroom and anchovies pizza. I head over to the kitchen window, where the two pizza boxes are waiting. I place the two pizzas into the thermal insulated delivery bag and head out the door of the Little Nero's to my beat-up junker of a car.

"Looks like the sun is setting a little early tonight," I say to myself, as I look up at the sky, which is a pinkish-blue at the moment, while the sun fades into the horizon. It will be dark soon.

I enter my car and start it up, as I take a quick look to see where these pizzas are going. My eyes bug out wide, when I see the address on the delivery slip. I thought the McCallisters went on vacation? But, hey, they're good tippers. So, it doesn't matter if they changed their minds, and decided to stay home, if it means I get a nice big tip out of it. I just grin, as I drive off towards my destination.

I soon arrive at the McCallisters' house. The house looks dark, save for one window, as I pull into the front driveway. I quickly slam the brakes, when I realize I'm about to hit the statue, again.

"Dammit," I mutter after hearing the statue clank against the payment. I get out of my car to check it for damage. "No damage, thank goodness." I sigh. I lift the statue back into a vertical position, grab the pizzas from the front seat of my car, and make my way up the walk to the front door. I then knock on the door…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I lay back in Dad's recliner, half-asleep, patiently waiting for the pizza to come. I'm personally hoping the delivery guy is twenty minutes late, so I don't have to pay him. I'm suddenly startled awake, scared, when I hear a car screeching to a stop in the front driveway, followed by a loud clanking noise.

"What the hell was that?" I ask my brother, scared, thinking the burglars have come back to hurt my brother and I. Interestingly enough, my brother is not scared, but annoyed, judging by the expression on his face.

"That noise is the lawn jockey crashing against the payment. Idiot drivers…" my brother mutters out. I feel like I'm missing something. Suddenly, that's when I hear a knock at the door. A feeling of fear grips my insides, as Kevin and I head for the door in the dark foyer.

"Kevin, are you sure it's safe to open the door? It might be the burglars again," I ask, nervously.

"Christine, it's not the burglars, I assure you," Kevin replies.

"How can you be so sure?" I question.

"You're being paranoid now. I don't see any reason for them to come back, since we scared them off,"

 _'_ _Think again, Kevin…'_ I say, in my head.

"It's the pizza guy. Or, have you forgotten about the pizza we ordered?"

I smack my hand against my head. The pizza, of course! How could I not think of the pizza delivery boy being the one knocking? I take a peek through the side window next to the front door, just to be safe.

"Looks like you're right, Kevin. It's the pizza guy,"

"Told you," Kevin snarks.

I unlock and open the front door. Standing there, is the pizza guy, looking all smug. The first words that come out of the pizza guy's mouth, are words I didn't expect to hear, "Christine McCallister, is that you? You're such a sweet sight for sore eyes," He's smiling wide, like he's struck gold, sending a sickening chill down my spine. First, the burglars, and now this guy.

"Do I know you?" I ask, feeling creeped out that this weirdo knows my name, somehow, and is trying to flirt with me. My body shivers in disgust, as I feel the urge to smack that smile off his face.

"Uh, we went to high school together. I asked you out a couple of times, and you ended up smacking me, afterwards. I left love poems in your locker, because I had a crush on you, my fiery rose," the jerk says, causing me to want to gag, as his mention of "fiery rose" makes me realize who the person is, which intensifies the feeling.

"Oh, god. I remember you now. You're Chuck Schmuck. You're the asshole, who followed me everywhere in school. Always flirting with me, and too dumb to take 'no' for an answer, which is the reason I had to smack you—which I'm not sorry for, because you were too stupid to get the point that I wanted nothing to do with a creep like you," I lash out, as my anger is beginning to bubble.

Chuck briefly frowns at being called "Chuck Schmuck", but quickly brushes it off. "I understand now. You're just not ready to admit how you really feel about me, Christine," He grins. I take deep breaths, trying to relax myself, while thinking if he's being serious or if he's just trying to get under my skin. "So, are you babysitting your cousin, while his family is on vacation?" he asks, being nosy.

"You can say that," I'm not wanting to give out too much information. _'Just give me my pizzas and leave,'_ I plead, mentally.

"She isn't my cousin, you dork. She's my oldest sister," Kevin chimes in.

My mind is crying, _'Oh, god. Kevin, what'd you tell him that for?'_

"Sister, huh? Then, why haven't I seen you around? Like last night?" he asks.

"That's none of your business," I tell him, with my temper flaring.

"Are you guys in love, or something?" My brother _has_ to chime in again, sending a sick thud down my stomach. I feel the urge to scream now.

"Uh, no, Kevin. We're not in love. Just stay out of this, okay?" I say, clenching my teeth, as I grip Kevin's shoulder, causing him to wince.

I'm glaring daggers at my brother, as a sign he should shut up and stop helping. At the same time, trying to restrain any more anger from building up inside of me from dealing with this clueless putz of my past.

"Your brother is a smart one, Christine. I'm sorry about the cheese pizza last night, kiddo. I'll try to make it up to you on my next visit, okay?" The bastard grins.

"Just give me the pizzas I ordered and be gone, okay?" I growl, because I'm getting sick of dealing with Chuck, and I'm hungry. After handing Chuck the money I owed for the pizzas, that's when it happens. The stupid schmuck quickly hands the pizzas to my brother, and, from out of nowhere, kisses me on the lips. My body is shaking in disgust from being violated. I'm pissed off now, as I grab the jerk by the collar of his shirt, because that's the last straw. "You bastard pig!" I shout at him, as I drag him by the collar of shirt to his car.

The scumbag is whimpering like a baby now. "Christine, I was just showing how much I love you, is all!" he begs.

"I'll show you what love is, you sexist piece of scum!" I scream.

I wind back my right hand and punch the jerk right in his jaw, staggering him. I open the driver's side door and toss the piece of slime into his junker of a car. I grab him by the collar again.

"Please, no more…" he sobs.

"If you ever try to violate me again, harass me, come anywhere close to me, or even talk to me, I will get a restraining order! Plus, I will have my Dad and Uncle Buck hunt you down! The last person my Uncle Buck hunted down almost got a drill in the face, because he messed with my cousin! Oh, yeah… If you go to the cops about me hitting you, I'll be sure to tell them about how you tried to violate me, and that I punched you in self-defense. Cops don't take kindly to guys, who try to violate girls. My brother is a witness, too, and I'm sure he will back me up. Remember that, okay?" I sadistically smile at him. "Now, get the hell outta here!" I slam the car door shut, not before hearing one last whimper. His car speeds out of the driveway and down the street. "I hope the bastard gets pulled over…" I mumble, as I make my way back to the porch, where Kevin is still standing. Kevin and I then head inside the house.

Once we're inside the house, guilt soon hits me about how rough I got with Kevin. I kneel down to Kevin's level and say, "Kevin, I just want to apologize about getting rough with you and snapping at you. I didn't mean to. It's just that seeing Chuck again brought back some awful memories from back when I was in high school, and how he used to nag me to death to date him.

"I know your remarks were innocent, but you have to understand something about me: I just don't think rationally, when I go off the rails with my temper. I lash out at everyone, no matter if they're innocent, or not. I've been going to therapy for help about my temper, and it looks like I need more help with that. My job helped me tame my wild streak I had, when I was younger.

"Kevin, I'm going to share something with you that I've never shared with anyone else. The _real_ reason I stayed away from home for so long, was mostly out of shame for my behavior towards our parents, when I was younger, and the fear of seeing Mom and Dad again. I'm just scared about how our parents are going to react, when they see me again. I'm afraid they're going to reject me, because they don't love me, anymore, since I ran away from home.

"I don't blame them, if they _do_ feel that way, considering all the Hell I put them through over the last few years I lived at home. Every time I got the courage to come home, the fear of rejection always stopped me. I admit, I was truly angry about them keeping me away from Tia and about other things, but therapy has helped me get over that anger.

"You may be wondering about earlier, about why I said I hold anger and resentment against them. I did, at one point, but now I say it to hide what I truly feel. The same can be said about not forgiving them. I did mean it, at one point, but again, it's just an excuse to hide my true feelings. It doesn't change the fact that I'm upset about the way the family has treated you.

"I know they probably blame themselves about me leaving home and think they're bad parents. Maybe it's time for my true feelings to come out. When Mom and Dad come home, I will ask them for their forgiveness, for being such a pain in the butt to them, and let them know they were good parents to me, so they no longer have to blame themselves or no longer think they're bad parents,"

"I forgive you, Christine, and I'm sorry you had to keep your true feelings buried for so long. I'm sure Mom and Dad will forgive you. I'm going to follow your example and apologize to them about being a pain, and that I forgive them for leaving me at home," Kevin tells me. I just hug my brother, who returns the hug back.

"How about we dig into those pizzas now?"

"Yes!" Kevin shouts, pumping his fist…

 **(Time Skip)**

"It looks like it's time for bed, Kevin," I yawn, feeling tired, as I get up from Dad's chair and turn off the television.

"Okay, Christine," Kevin yawns, as he hops off the couch and heads upstairs.

While Kevin is upstairs, getting ready for bed, I make sure to check that all the lights are shut off, no appliances are running, and all the doors are shut and locked up tight. Once that's finished, I make my way upstairs to get myself ready for bed.

I check the main bathroom to see if Kevin needs any help. "Everything okay, Kevin? You need any help?" I say, through the door.

"Everything is fine, Christine, but thanks, anyway," he replies, sounding like his mouth is full.

"Must be brushing his teeth," I say to myself. "I'll be in Mom and Dad's bathroom, if you need me." I say, through the door again.

"Okay," he acknowledges.

I thought about sleeping in the attic tonight, but after what happened today, I decide to sleep in Mom and Dad's room. Besides, it's a lot warmer on the second floor. Once I reach Mom and Dad's bathroom, I start my nightly routine of showering, brushing my teeth… etc.

"Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. I've got to go shopping for groceries first thing in the morning; I have to do laundry, make sure the house is cleaned up, keep an out for burglars out to kill me, break Chuck's nose, if he harasses me again…" I mumble out, as I put on a purple T-shirt and a pair of grey shorts to sleep in for tonight. I comb out my hair and place it in a ponytail, before climbing into bed. A soon as I get myself into bed and am about to flick off the lamp, I see Kevin, standing in the doorway. "Something wrong, Kevin?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Christine?" he asks me

"Sure. I don't blame you, after what happened today, and I'm sure your room is lonesome, without Jeff,"

"Thanks," he tells me, as he hops into bed with me.

"Night, Kevin. Love you," I tell him.

"Love you, too, Christine," he replies. I soon hear him talking to the picture of my parents and siblings on the nightstand, "Mom and Dad, I just want you to know I'm safe and not alone, because my big sister, Christine, is here watching over me, and she's really great. Tell my brothers and sisters I miss them. Mom and Dad, Christine wants you to know she's sorry about everything, and she misses her siblings."

I soon hear Kevin snoring, while I cry myself to sleep. "I wish I never let my temper get the best of me on the night I ran away from home," I whisper to myself, before I soon close my eyes to go to sleep…

 **(Officer McClusky's PoV:)**

I soon arrive at 671 Lincoln Blvd. and pull gently into the driveway. I would've arrived sooner, but the Police Dept. has been tied up all day, trying to suppress a small riot, which is finally under control.

"Damn Juveniles…" I mutter. I pick up the radio mike off the cradle and speak into it, "Unit 23 to Dispatch,"

 _"_ _Go ahead, Unit 23,"_

"Unit 23 has arrived at 671 Lincoln Blvd. for welfare check of a minor left home alone,"

 _"_ _Unit 23 acknowledged,"_

I place the radio back onto its cradle and exit the police car, with a flashlight in tow. I sweep the area with the flashlight, looking for any suspicious activity, as I make my way up the walk to the front door.

I knock hard on the door. "Winnetka Police Dept.!" I shout. I wait, but no one comes. I knock louder and yell, "Winnetka Police Dept.! Is anyone home?!" I again wait, but no one comes. I'm frustrated now. "Hyper Mom must've miscounted…" I mutter, as I check all doors and give a quick sweep of the premises to make sure they're fully secure and nothing funny is going on. "Unit 23 to Dispatch." I speak into my portable radio, as I make my way back to the squad car.

 _"_ _Go ahead, Unit 23,"_

"Premises seems secured. Nothing suspicious to report. Relay to hyper Mom to count her kids again,"

I hear a snicker on the other end. _"Unit 23 acknowledged,"_

I make my way back to the car, when I decide to run a license plate check on the Ford Escort parked in the driveway to make sure it isn't stolen. "Unit 23 to Dispatch,"

 _"_ _Go ahead, Unit 23,"_

"I need a license plate run on an automobile. Plate number Charles-Mary-Mary-Eight-Seven-Five,"

 _"_ _One moment, Unit 23…"_ There's a brief pause, before I hear, _"Unit 23,_ _Charles-Mary-Mary-Eight-Seven-Five is a 1989 Ford Escort, belonging to one Christine Miranda McCallister. 2323 N Cambridge Ave, Apt. 221, Chicago, Illinois. No reports of car being stolen. No outstanding warrants exist on one Christine Miranda McCallister, at this time,"_

"Dispatch acknowledged," Preparing to return to patrol, I climb back into my car and drive away from the residence.

 _"_ _Unit 23, report of burglarized home. 533 Lincoln Blvd.. Code 2."_

"Acknowledged. Proceeding there now. Over and out," I chuckle. "Now, that's a call worth responding to…"

 **END**

 **A/N: Sorry about being on hiatus again. I had a bad case of writer's block. Please read and review.**

 **A/N2: Edited Christine's home address. 1-15-18**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two Against Two**

 ** _A/N:I would like to thank Majora's Mask Freak184, again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's._**

 ** _I own nothing, except my OC Christine._** **Also check out Kelly HP and Theatrical fics. They're awesome.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

 ** _Logan International Airport_**

 ** _Boston, Massachusetts 6:00 A.M., EST_**

My eyes open slowly to the bright strains of sunlight shining through the aircraft's window. "Must be morning, wherever I'm at," I say to myself. I motion for the attention of the airline attendant, who is close by, pouring some coffee for another passenger.

She comes over to my seat after finishing with said passenger. "Yes, Ma'am. How can I be of help to you?" she kindly asks.

"Do you know what time it is, and how far we're from Boston?" I ask, letting out a yawn.

"It's 6:02 in the morning, Eastern standard time, and we're about five miles out from Logan International Airport. So, we should be landing very shortly. Would you like a cup of coffee and a pastry to hold you over, until you can get some breakfast at the airport?" she asks, smiling.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," I smile back, as the attendant goes to get the coffee and pastry. Suddenly, my thoughts turn to my children and my husband. I know Peter and the kids are doing fine in Paris, and are most-likely having a wonderful time, seeing the sights that the Capital of France has to offer. I can see it now—Linnie is having a ball, seeing the historical sites, like Napoleon's Tomb, the Louvre (I was hoping to see the Louvre myself, since I enjoy painting), and the Arc de Triomphe. Megan is swooning at the Eiffel Tower. Buzz is eyeing the women of Paris; a frown of disapproval crosses my face at that thought. Jeff and Peter are paying their respects to those that died in both World Wars. Peter was born the same day that allied forces landed on the French beaches of Normandy.

I'm sure Kevin is doing fine, as well, under the circumstances of being home alone. Well, I'd like to _hope_ so, anyway… I just don't like the idea of him having to depend on easy-to-cook processed foods to survive on, until I can get home and fix him something much healthier to eat. I'm certain he's making the best of having the house to himself. I just hope it's not a major mess, when I get home.

That, of course, leaves Christine, as my mood becomes more solemn. I'd like to think she is doing well, not getting into any mischief, and living her life the way she wants it, wherever she may be. She might be married with her own kids. The idea that I could be a Grandmother makes me sad—not because of my age, since I married Peter, when I was only twenty and gave birth to Christine at twenty-one—but because her Dad and I were not there to witness it.

I had plans about making my oldest daughter her own special Wedding dress and organizing her Wedding, when the time came, but now that is just a dream. There's always Megan and Linnie, but it just won't be the same, compared to Christine. I'm jolted out of my thoughts, as the airline attendant returns with the coffee and pastry.

"Here you go, Ma'am. I put your coffee in a to-go cup, so it won't spill on you during landing. Be sure to buckle up. We will be landing shortly," She smiles, as she hands me my pastry and coffee.

"Thanks, and merry Christmas," I reply, as I buckle up and prepare myself for landing.

The attendant smiles and says, "Merry Christmas to you, as well…"

 _Logan International Airport Terminal_

 _Boston, Massachusetts 6:20 A.M., EST_

I drink the last bit of coffee and eat the last bit of pastry, before heading over to the ticket counter to check in for my flight to Dallas. I'm quickly greeted with a forced hello, once I walk up to the ticket counter.

"Well, that was an interesting 'hello'," I snark, voice low enough, so no one else can hear.

"How may I be of help to you this morning?" speaks the male ticket clerk, with the fakest tone of politeness I've ever heard, and wearing the fakest of smiles on his face. It's somewhat frightening, to be honest.

"I'm Kate McCallister. I'm here to check in for flight 932 to Dallas, departing at 9 A.M.. Here's my ticket," I tell the clerk.

"Okay, Mrs. McCallister," the clerk responds, snootily, as he takes my ticket and begins typing on the computer. I just mentally roll my eyes at his attitude. I tap my foot against the floor and wait patiently for the clerk to finish his typing. Eventually, he finishes and speaks again, "Due to circumstances with the weather in the Dallas area, flight 932 has been cancelled. I'm sorry." the clerk deadpans, with no hint of caring in his voice.

 _'That's just great…'_ I mentally groan. I'm so close to getting home to Kevin, but the weather decides it needs to be an asshole. "Do you have any other flights open, like to Chicago, for instance?" I ask, hoping that he does.

"Let me check, Ma'am," The clerk groans and begins typing again on his computer.

I don't know what this clerk's problem is, but I'm starting to get annoyed with his attitude. I can't help it, if he woke up with an ugly stick shoved up his ass this morning. After for what seems like forever, the clerk finally speaks, "Sorry, Ma'am. There are no available flights to Chicago or anywhere at this present time," Again, he deadpans. My mind groans in agony. That's when the clerk speaks again. What does this idiot have to say now? "Ma'am, after quickly rechecking through the entire airline flight database, I discovered that I _do_ have one opening available. Would a flight to Louisville, Kentucky, be acceptable? It's the best I can do."

I feel like a new hope is dawned upon me. "I'll take it. When and where does it depart?" I ask, feeling upbeat that fate has interceded on my behalf.

"Flight 443 to Louisville boards at 6:45 A.M. today at Gate 11. Here's a partial refund from your ticket to Dallas, since the ticket to Louisville costs less. Here's your ticket and boarding pass. I hope you have a merry Christmas,"

"Thank you so much,"

Letting go of my anger towards the clerk, I make my way to the seats close to Gate 11 and just wait for the boarding call. My thoughts soon turn to Kevin and Christine again. I hope things go smoothly, when I face Kevin again. I just fear the worst, when that time comes. I know the close bond we share with one another is likely shattered, and that our relationship is strained.

In a way, my youngest has every right to be mad at me about everything what's happened. My heart and soul would be devastated, if I had to go through the nightmare all over again with Kevin, like I did with Christine seven years ago, because of a simple mistake, like leaving Kevin behind.

To be honest with myself, it's more than leaving Kevin behind… It's not giving the attention Kevin needs; it's the giving him the impression that I single him out, when he's in trouble, which, in reality, I don't, because I _do_ punish Buzz for his misdeeds, and occasionally, I have to punish the twins and Jeff for something, which isn't often.

Then, there is Fred getting into mischief, like knocking over and breaking one of my plants or making a mess with the garbage. So, I'm always on my toes, and that's not including work or keeping up the house. The twins and Jeff do their best to pitch in. I have to get Fred onto Buzz to get him to pitch in, and, of course, Kevin tries to help, which I'm grateful for, but he gets overeager, and just makes new messes.

Maybe I need to prove to Kevin that he doesn't get singled out, and that the family doesn't hate him, because I feel if things keep going the way they are, I'm going to lose Kevin in the same way I lost Christine. That's when I silently cry…

 _(Airport Intercom)_

 _"_ _Flight 443 to Louisville is now boarding,"_ I quickly clear my thoughts and make my way to Gate 11.

"Only one quick flight left to go. After this flight, I'm home to my son," I smile, as I hand the stewardess my ticket…

 **(Peter's PoV:)**

 _Rob's Apartment_

 _Paris, France 12:00 P.M. (Paris Time)_

My exhausted body crashes into the nearest sofa, soon to be joined by my brothers, Frank and Rob. "Any luck on Kevin?" Rob asks, concerned, while he straightens up his glasses.

"None. The police back at home claimed we miscounted. They said Kate was hyper and delusional, when she called in, letting them know that Kevin was home alone," I reply, as I shake my head, feeling frustrated. "In other words, the case is closed to them."

"You know what I think… I think the police are being damn lazy, and they just told you that bullshit story, so it would be less real work for them to do in making sure that an innocent kid, who's home alone, is okay. They'd rather use their time, stuffing their mouths and expanding their fat asses with donuts," Frank chimes in, riled up.

"That's an interesting view, Frank," Rob responds. "Care to elaborate on that, about why you feel that way?"

I agree with Rob. "Yeah, Frank… I didn't know you cared for Kevin,"

Frank just gives us both a look. "Of course I care about Kevin, Peter. I admit, I can be too much a jerk to him, sometimes, but how else is the kid going to grow a spine and stand up for himself? That also means I don't want nothing to happen to the tike,"

"How about not being a jerk, at all? You're just making Kevin not like you and think you don't love him, by treating him the way you do You should try and show Kevin some kindness and compassion, instead of being an asshole," Rob counters. "I don't think tough love is needed to make someone strong."

"I think it's too late for that, Rob. Kevin would be suspicious, even if I _did_ try showing him kindness and compassion. He's _that_ clever of a kid, you know, and good-hearted, but I went too far with the actions for Kevin to forgive me about the way I treated him," Frank confesses. Rob and I just look at Frank, in shock. "There's another thing I'd like to clear up. I know I get a lot of remarks and insults about being a cheapskate and a tightwad, but there's a reason that I am one: The two of you, Buck, and Bob were born during a time, when the worst effects of the Great Depression and horrible conditions associated with it had passed. I was not so lucky, as a kid. You just do not have any clue to how horrible it was to see people line the streets, begging for food, having no place to live, hobos riding the rails, looking for work, etc… Seeing those events, made me paranoid about being prepared for another Great Depression, should one come; hence the reason I don't spend money much. I have it mostly invested in hard metals, like gold, because paper money would be worthless, if the dollar should collapse. I just don't want my family to have to live through such hard times on the street, if the worst came." Frank admits.

"Frank, I didn't realize the Depression left such an impact on you, growing up. I guess you would've seen the worst of it, since you grew up in the mid 1930's. You should've said something sooner, but you don't have to worry about you or your family living through hard times, because Rob and I will be there to help you and the family out, if the worst _should_ happen. So, you don't have to worry about that, Frank," I tell Frank, while Rob nods, in agreement.

"That means a lot, you know. I'll be sure to do the same for you guys, as well, if the worst _does_ happen," Frank replies.

"I have an idea: How about I take the whole family on a sightseeing tour of Paris and maybe have some French cuisine?" Rob suggests.

"I would like that, Rob. I could use a distraction, since there's nothing I can do, anyway, about Kevin, at the moment, even if I wanted to," I tell my brother, while Frank nods, in agreement…

 **END**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:I would like to thank Majora's Mask Freak184, again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's.**_

 **Also be sure to check out Kelly HP and Theatrical fics. They're awesome**

 _ **I own nothing, except my OC Christine.**_ _ **Oh, yeah review :)**_

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 16**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

Kevin and I are just skating along the ice, having a wonderful time, bonding with one another, by showing him some skating tricks I know. "Watch this trick, Kevin," I tell him, as I perform a graceful double axel. The cold wind just smacks me in the face, as I jump, twirl in the air twice, and land nicely on my feet.

Kevin claps at my performance. "That was awesome, Christine!" he cheers.

I take a graceful bow, and we soon both start laughing at how silly I'm being. "I think it's time we go home, Kevin," I say, looking at the darkening skies on the horizon.

Kevin just groans, "Do we have to?"

"Yes,"

As we are leaving the skating rink, two mysterious people suddenly appear from out of nowhere. They pick up my brother and take off, running down the path that leads away from the ice rink. One of the kidnappers has Kevin over their shoulder.

"Try and catch us, you ginger-haired bitch!" one of the kidnappers calls me, while flipping me the bird.

"Give me back my brother, you shits!" I scream, tears forming in my eyes, while running after the two, who kidnapped my brother.

The chase soon leads us into the dense area of the snow-covered park, near the ice rink. I try to keep up with the two bastards, while trying to dodge broken tree branches and rocks that they're throwing in my path to impede me.

"Christine! Please help me!" I hear Kevin scream, as I pick up the pace in trying to catch up with these two sons of bitches.

The chase has now taken us deeper into the park, near the cliff that overlooks the fountain, surrounded by a bunch of trees. "I'm getting close now, you scumbags!" I scream at them, as I close the distance between myself and the kidnappers.

An unseen rock causes me to trip, and I find myself face first on the ground. I begin screaming, crying, and shouting vulgar words, as the kidnappers, Kevin, and myself soon fade into a void of blackness…

…

I soon find myself looking up at the ceiling, back in my parents' bed, surrounded by a bunch of pillows. I quickly jolt up and look to see if Kevin is still laying next to me. Seeing Kevin laying there, snoring, causes me to feel a mixed flurry of emotions, and I break down crying.

"It was just a nightmare. A very real nightmare…" I say to myself, sobbing, with my hands covering my face. I climb out of bed and head for the bathroom. It's still dark outside, and the street is quiet, after taking a quick peek through the window. I lean over the sink, looking at the mirror, as I take a cold washcloth over my face and wipe the tears streaking down my cheek. "Mom, Dad, please come home soon, because I'm feeling really scared right now. I'm worried that I won't be able to keep myself or Kevin safe, if or _when_ the burglars return. It would be a big comfort, if the both of you were here right now. Everything seemed like it was going okay, until those burglars tried to break in yesterday morning.

"The experience was a horrible one, Mom and Dad. Luckily, I was able to scare them away, but the trauma is still there, because I've been a nervous wreck. I'm just waiting for them to come back and try to hurt Kevin or I. I don't want to die, Mom and Dad, because I want to make peace with the both of you, apologize for my behavior, and tell you that I love the both of you, but I'm afraid those burglars are going to kill me, before I get the chance," I say to myself, as I break down and start crying again. I soon make my way back to bed after calming myself down and making sure Kevin is still asleep. "No point in staying awake, since it's only four in the morning." I speak to myself again, as I climb back into bed and go back to sleep…

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

The bright morning sunshine shimmering through the window, is the first thing that greets my eyes, as I slowly wake up. The nightmare I had from earlier this morning is still on my mind, as I sit up, stretch, and yawn. I check the clock over on the nightstand, and it reads 8:15 A.M..

Normally, I would be getting ready for work around this time, but not today, since Uncle Buck gave me a couple weeks off, with a nice holiday cash bonus, which I discovered after paying that foolish pizza driver. My temper flares briefly about that encounter, but I'm able to get myself calmed down through the techniques my therapist taught me.

I would normally just get a week off, because the shop is closed for the holidays, since Uncle Buck and his girlfriend, Chanice, usually go to California to visit Chanice's family. I just love Uncle Buck's cleverness about giving the extra weeks off. It's his way of trying to get me to patch up things with my parents. Maybe I should've told him the truth about therapy and wanting to forgive Mom and Dad, especially after everything he's done for me, like getting me a job and a place to live.

Christmas week was usually me sitting all alone in my apartment, watching Christmas shows, because Tia would be in Indianapolis, visiting her maternal relatives. I would have Mr. Marley to talk to over the phone, to see how he's doing, and ask him how my family was doing. I also would try to get the courage to call Mom and Dad, but couldn't, out of fear of being rejected. Other than that, Christmas was just a lonely time of the year for me. I'm kind of happy Mom and Dad left Kevin home alone, because at least I wouldn't be alone at Christmas, and I'll finally get to confront Mom and Dad.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts, when I hear my brother yawn, as he must be waking up. "Morning, Christine," he says to me, yawing.

"Morning, Kevin," I greet, smiling. "You sleep okay, little brother?"

"Yeah, no nightmares, or anything. How about you, big sis?" he asks me.

"I slept, without any problems," I tell him, lying through my teeth, because the truth would frighten him.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"A lot of things. For starters, we have to go to the grocery store; the house needs cleaning, the laundry needs to be done, etc…" I explain to him.

"Can I help out? I'm never allowed to do anything to help, when Mom and my older siblings clean, because I usually get in the way and make new messes. I usually get sent upstairs to my room to babysit Fred, so he won't get in the way, either," Kevin asks, as well as giving me an explanation.

"I was hoping you would ask, because I'm going to need your help today. I can teach you the basics of laundry and grocery shopping, and show you some basic cleaning methods, if you want me to?" I explain, with question in my voice.

"I want to learn, because I want to show my older siblings I'm not helpless, especially Buzz and Megan," Kevin replies, eagerly.

I just laugh at my brother's enthusiasm. "How about we start off with some breakfast? I think there's some leftover cheese pizza from last night,"

"What are we waiting for, sis? That pizza isn't going to eat itself! Come on!" Kevin motions to me, while jumping out of bed and acting all hyper.

"I'm coming, Kevin," I tell him, trying to hold in my laughter, as I climb out of bed and follow my hyper brother downstairs to the kitchen.

After a quick and unhealthy breakfast of leftover pizza and Pepsi, while watching some morning reruns in the den, Kevin and I soon get ready to head out for the day—repeating the same routine from last night, when we got ready for bed. I stand in front of the dressing mirror in Mom and Dad's room, mumbling what to buy at the store, while dressing in a similar outfit, like I wore yesterday—a turtleneck, pair of jeans, and leather boots. I'm soon finished dressing and go to see if Kevin is ready.

I knock on his bedroom door and ask, "You ready, Kevin?"

"Yes! Just tying my shoes!" he yells.

"Well, come on, then. We have to get to the store, before it closes early today," I reply back.

"I'm coming, sis," Kevin soon comes out of his room, dressed in a blue sweater, tan khaki pants, and brown shoes.

"Ready to go, little brother?" I ask. Kevin just nods, as we both head down the back stairwell to the kitchen. I put on my brown trench coat, brown leather gloves, sunglasses, brown fedora hat, while Kevin puts on his tan jacket, tan hat, red scarf, and the matching gloves. We both head outside, where the air feels cold and windy, after making sure everything electrical is shut off and all the doors are locked tight. "Don't want those burglars nabbing anything, do we?" I mumble to myself, as I head to my car, where Kevin is waiting.

"Nice car, big sis. Nice and simple, compared to Mom and Dad's fancy cars," Kevin compliments, being careful not to touch the car, out of fear of setting off the alarm.

"Thanks," I reply back, smiling. "It gets me where I need to go, and that's all that matters," I disable the alarm and manually unlock the doors. "Well, get in, little brother."

Kevin opens the door, gets in, and buckles himself in the front passenger seat. "Buzz would be jealous that you have your own car, when all he has is his learner's permit, but he's not allowed to drive, since he's still grounded for being caught with cigarettes last Summer, and for trying to cover it up," Kevin chatters away, telling me the whole story about Buzz being caught with cigarettes.

"Wow. I never realized Buzz was that much of an idiot and a jerk," I snicker. "I may have been rebellious, but I've never done anything _that_ stupid, like smoke or drink alcohol, because it's not good for your body. And I'd better not catch you doing either, or I will box your ears." I tell him, as I buckle up and start the car.

"You don't have to worry about me doing it, Christine. I don't want black lungs or a sick liver," Kevin says, as I pull out of the driveway, after making sure it's clear both ways.

"So, where do Mom and Dad do all the shopping for the groceries?" I ask Kevin, while driving down the road towards the Corner Store, where I bought Kevin's breakfast.

"Lakeside Food Center. It's in the Village Square Plaza, close to Santa's Village," Kevin tells me, but his tone suggests he's hiding something.

"Do you want to visit Santa's Village after we finish shopping?" I ask, knowingly, driving on the main road that leads to the Village Plaza.

"How did you guess?" he asks, shocked.

"Your tone and my past experience. Mom forgot to take me to Santa's Village, when I was nine years old after she promised to take me. I just assumed Mom promised to take you, but forgot to. I guess being busy with work and planning for a big trip can do it," I explain to him, understandingly.

"You're right about Mom forgetting to take me. It somewhat upset me, to be honest, since Mom and Dad always forget about taking me to where I want to go or they don't have the time to spend with me, alone. Being the youngest sometimes really sucks, when you have four older siblings to compete with for attention," he tells me, looking down.

"It just makes you want to do things that get you in trouble, because it gets you noticed, right?" I ask, knowingly.

"Yeah," Kevin replies.

The rest of the trip is a quiet one. It doesn't take long to reach the Village Plaza, with so little traffic on the road. Finding a parking space is a different story, as it's packed, but I do find one.

"We're not getting that many groceries, just enough to hold us over until after the holidays pass, when the store opens back up. We don't know when Mom and Dad will be back home. Also, be sure to stay close to me," I tell him. We both get out of the car and head toward the entrance of the supermarket, with the nightmare about Kevin being kidnapped playing through my head.

"Okay, Christine," he replies to me, understandingly.

I grab a shopping basket and start giving Kevin shopping tips, as we make our way around the nicely-sized store, grabbing some basic items, like bread, eggs, cheese, milk, juice, chips, Pepsi, deli meat, laundry soap, frozen pizzas, and some toy soldiers that Kevin begged for, etc… This reminds me that I still have some Christmas shopping to do.

"Want to handle checking out the stuff alone, Kev?" I ask him, just before we get in visual range of the cashier.

"Yes!" Kevin replies, very eager to help.

"Okay. Just calm down!" I laugh. "Here's the money and the coupons. Remember, just be polite, but firm, if the cashier gets nosy about you checking out by yourself. You don't have to answer any questions that are personal," I explain.

"Where will you be at, Christine?"

"I won't be far, just close to the exit, out of the cashier's view. She won't be able to see me or be aware that I'm with you. I'll still be able to observe what's going on, just in case any trouble occurs,"

Kevin nods, understandingly. "Gotcha, Christine…"

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

Christine signals for me to get in line, while she heads off towards the exit. I can't believe how awesome Christine has been today, so far. She's teaching me how to shop, giving me tips about interacting with people, besides the "don't talk to strangers" speech that Mom and Dad gave me, and she's trusting me to check out. Mom never would give me that much responsibility. I can't wait to show them what Christine has taught me.

I soon see Christine chilling close to the exit, and she gives me a thumbs up that she's watching me. I push the cart up to the checkout counter and start unloading the groceries onto it.

"You shopping all by yourself?" the female clerk asks me, smiling, which looks forced.

She starts ringing up the stuff that Christine picked out. She looks to be around Christine's age, and with light brown hair. Her name tag reads "Mindy" on the green-colored vest she's wearing.

"Yes," I lie.

She just gives me an impressed look that a kid my age is shopping alone, but she doesn't know that my big sister, Christine, is watching her like a hawk. Mindy just gives me a questioning look, when she holds up the toy soldiers that I begged Christine for.

"For the kids," is the response I give the clerk, being the first thing that comes to mind. I look to see that Christine is snickering at the clerk right now. The clerk, on the other hand, gives me a look of skepticism, as she scans the toy soldiers. "Hey, I got a coupon for the twelve-pack of Pepsi. It was in the morning paper." I interject, before Mindy rings them up.

Mindy just gives me a deep suspicious stare, as she takes the coupon and adds up the final total on the cash register. She's still gazing deeply at me. It's very unnerving. In addition, I can tell Christine is becoming less amused with the clerk, which is not a good sign.

"Your total is $20.45," Mindy states, her expression still mistrustful. I give her the money to pay for the stuff.

"How'd you get here?" Mindy suddenly asks.

"I rode my bike here," I lie.

Mindy gives me an incredulous look, as she must be thinking that I'm crazy for riding my bike in the cold, which she doesn't know is a lie. Christine doesn't look happy about how intrusive the clerk is becoming, when I take a quick glance over at where she is.

"What's your phone number and your address?" Mindy asks me, foolishly, because Christine is now marching her way over here, looking upset.

"He doesn't have to tell you that or anything else, because you're just a stranger that needs to mind their own business," Christine chimes in, harshly, startling Mindy.

I wish I had some popcorn right now, because things are about to get interesting between Mindy and my sister. They're glaring daggers at one another. Luckily, no one is behind me, waiting to be checked out, to witness this. I hope a catfight doesn't break out between the two, as Buzz likes to call it.

"Are you this kid's Mother?" Mindy asks Christine, bluntly, still glaring. Uh-oh. Wrong thing to say to my sister, Mindy…

"You're close. I'm his sister, actually, and I've been observing you the whole time… Mindy, is it?" Christine smugly tells the clerk, who's now glaring daggers at me, for making her look like a fool, with the lies I told her. Wow. I thought Christine was going to lose her temper, but she didn't. "Could you please finish checking us out? Because, we have things to do, besides play 21 Questions," my sister snarks. Christine is really rubbing it in now.

Mindy finishes the transaction, with a sour look on her face and gives me the receipt. "Thank you for shopping at Lakeside Food Center. Please come again and have a merry Christmas," Mindy says, sourly, as we leave the store, with our groceries.

It doesn't take long to load the groceries into the car and get back on the road. "Do you need to go anywhere, before I take you to see Santa at his village?" Christine asks me, while driving.

"I need to go to Woods Drug Store and pick up a new toothbrush, but I can wait until tomorrow to do that," I tell her.

"Alright. It's Santa's Village, then," she tells me, as we drive passed St. Gerhard's Church. "Does our family still go there?" she asks me, out of longing on how much she misses being part of the family.

"Every Tuesday for Mass, and Sunday for regular services. All the kids attend the parochial school on the other side of the Church. Did you go to St. Gerhard's School?" I ask her.

"I did. I graduated from there at age sixteen, because I skipped to the twelfth grade in what should've been my sophomore year (tenth grade). It was a very happy moment for me, because Mom and Dad expressed how proud they were that I graduated so early. I planned on attending a tech school close to home, with a major in auto mechanics, but running away from home ruined those plans, because of my temper," Christine shares with me.

"Wow. You must be smart, like Linnie," I praise my sister, whose cheeks blush in embarrassment. She mumbles a "thanks".

Excitement soon builds inside of me, when I spot Santa's Workshop that sits in the middle of a big grassy field, surrounded by a small inflatable village. "Hasn't changed a bit," I hear my sister say, as she pulls into the gravel lot, next to the village. "So, what are you going to wish for from Santa, Kev?" Christine asks me, curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself," I reply, as we both walk away from the car, toward the village. It doesn't look too busy, since it's still early in the morning.

"Welcome to Santa's Village, young man," greets an elderly-looking female, dressed like an elf that reminds me of the warm, caring nature of my Aunt Leslie and Aunt Georgette.

"Thank you, and merry Christmas," I reply, being polite.

"You're welcome, young man. Merry Christmas to you and your friend," the elf replies, smiling, as Christine and I make our way to the workshop, which is just a small walk away.

Soon, we reach the entrance of Santa's Workshop, where a younger-looking female elf waves us to come inside.

"We're here to see Santa," I tell the smiling elf.

"Go ahead. He just got here himself. Merry Christmas," the elf tells us.

"Thank you, and merry Christmas," I tell the elf, as Christine and I head over to where Santa is sitting, looking all decked out and jolly in his iconic red outfit.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas, little fella! Come sit on my knee and tell Santa what you want for Christmas!" the Santa impersonator booms.

I climb onto Santa's knee and begin telling him what I want for Christmas, "My name is Kevin, and I know you're not the real Santa Claus, but you do work for him," I softly say to make sure no other kids can hear. The Santa acts as if he didn't hear the part I said about him not being the real one. I notice Christine trying to withhold a snicker. "What I want for Christmas, is for my family of Peter, Kate, Buzz, Linnie, Megan, and Jeff to come home for Christmas. No presents, just my family." I tell him.

Santa just gives me a look of sympathy. "I will try to do my best, young Kevin! Have a merry Christmas! Ho! Ho! Ho!" his voice booms, loudly.

"Thanks, Santa, and merry Christmas," I tell him, as I hop off his lap, feeling like a small burden has been lifted off my chest.

"That's a very thoughtful wish, Kevin. I'm sure it will come true," Christine tells me, smiling.

"How about you, young lady? Do you have anything you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?" Santa vocally booms.

"Nah, I'm kind of too old to be talking to Santa Claus. I just brought my brother to see you," Christine tells him, looking embarrassed.

"You're never too old to talk to Santa. You don't have to sit on my lap, or anything. You just tell me what you want for Christmas,"

I bet Santa said that part about not having Christine sitting on his lap, just to avoid giving out the wrong impression about why a twenty-something-year-old girl is sitting on an older man's lap. I'm sure the parents of young kids would object. Christine would punch his lights out, too, if he did something perverted.

"I just want to have the chance to tell my parents I'm sorry, and I want to live to see the new year. I don't want anything else," Christine tells him.

Santa just gives my sister a look of deep sorrow. "I will try my best, young lady. Merry Christmas," he tells my sister, in a sincere voice.

"Thanks, Santa. Merry Christmas," Christine turns to me. "Come on, Kevin. We have groceries to get home." She motions me to follow her.

Talk about a morbid wish. I wonder what her motivation is behind the wish of wanting to live to see the new year. I hope she's not sick, or anything. I follow her out of Santa's Workshop, after being handed two candy canes by the smiling elf, and head for the car…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

"This trip back to Winnetka better be worth it, or there's going to be Hell to pay," I mutter to myself, as I get off the interstate.

We drive into the city of Winnetka and pull into the McDonald's for some quick breakfast, before heading over to Lincoln Blvd. to clean out that last house on the block. Hector has already arranged our transportation to New York City, once house 671 is cleaned out, and the goods are fenced into cash.

That's why I'm grumpy this morning, because of the phone call from Hector last night. He chewed out Marv and I both about not finishing the job on time, as we promised him. The delay cost him a nice sum of money, apparently, with the illicit arrangements he made getting us to New York City, and us missing them, being the reason.

He told us if there are any more delays or if we're caught, he is going to put out a price on Marv and I's heads. Though, if we succeed, we owe him a cut of any money made fencing the goods. So, I'm hoping to score big today, as to make enough money to pay off Hector, and still have a decent profit for Marv and myself.

"Hey, blockhead, wake up. You want any breakfast?" I ask Marv, gruffly, after smacking him hard across the head to wake up the lazy idiot.

"Yeah, two egg and cheese biscuits, and some coffee," Marv tells me, yawning, still looking bleary-eyed. I might as well get the same, so I place the order into the speaker. Breakfast doesn't take long to eat, and the both of us are soon back on the road, heading for Lincoln Blvd. "So, Harry, what's the plan, once we get to the house?" asks Marv, knowing failing the job would mean a lot of trouble with Hector.

"It's busting in and looting the place, like we planned," I tell him, as the van turns onto Lincoln Blvd..

"What about the car alarm? If it goes off again, and we get caught…" Marv briefly pauses, before saying, "I don't want to die, Harry,"

"Marv, relax, will ya? Nothing is going to happen, because I'm starting to believe that a bird shitting on the car was the cause of the alarm going off, like you said at the truck stop last night. It would be freak luck, if it happened again, because what are the odds of a bird shitting on the same car, while we're there? Not likely, in my opinion," I slow down the van, once house 671 comes into view. I quickly notice the old man isn't home, which is good, because it makes the job a lot easier, without the risk of him interfering, and me having to kill him. I take a glance around the area to make sure it's clear. That's when I notice the car we saw at 671 yesterday is now gone. "How in the hell can a car just leave, when the family that owns the car is supposed to be in Paris?" I mutter to myself. "Notice anything different about 671, Marv?" I quiz him.

"Uh, let me look, Harry," He pulls out a pair of binoculars I didn't know he had and takes a look at the house.

"Where did you get those binoculars, Marv?" I ask, astonished.

"The Murphys' place. I thought they would come in handy for future jobs in New York,"

"I just love it whenever your brain does some actual work," I snark. "So, you notice anything different, Marv?"

"The nice car with the loud alarm is now gone. It's possible a car thief might've swiped it. The parts would net a lot of dough on that kind of car, if it was stripped down," Marv explains.

"That's all we need, is another thief working the block, especially a sloppy one that attracts attention," I reply, as I feel a migraine forming.

"Since the car is no longer a worry, and the old man isn't around, wouldn't this be the perfect chance to break in and plunder 671 of all its goodies?" Marv asks.

"It seems too perfect, and that doesn't feel right to me. I want to make sure that car is truly stolen, before making any move on that house," I reply, not liking the situation. If the car isn't stolen, then who's driving it?

"I think we should hit the house now, while the chance is ripe for picking. It would get Hector off our backs," Marv retorts, suddenly becoming angry.

"Do you remember what happened the last time we acted hastily, Marv?" I snap back at him, while driving on to avoid causing attention.

"Uh, no…"

"Of course you don't, you stupid blockhead! Well, what happened, was that we ended up in frickin' prison, because I lost my temper and took someone hostage! You had to rob that store, while we were trying to leave the State!" I raise my voice.

"I'm getting sick of you calling me a blockhead, Harry! Are those insults necessary?! I have feelings, you know!" Marv yells back. "I also feel like you're making a mistake about not hitting 671, while we had the chance,"

" _I'm_ the brains of this outfit, Marv, and you take orders from _me_. Don't be afraid about Hector killing you, because I'm about to do the job myself, if you don't shut up. Remember, I told you once, that if I feel like you're becoming a liability, I _will_ kill you,"

"Then, kill me, if you have the guts," Marv taunts me, causing my temper to rise.

"That's it, Marv. I've had enough of your flippant attitude," I grab the revolver from my coat pocket, place it on Marv's head, and click the hammer back, while keeping one hand on the wheel.

"Pull the trigger, Harry. I dare you. I may be afraid of dying by Hector's hand, but not by yours, old pal," Marv nastily laughs, like if he's actually enjoying this—his childlike demeanor gone.

My fingers grip the trigger tightly, my heart is racing, and my hands are sweating. I can't go through with it. Not right now, when I'm going to need his help in looting out the McCallister place. I just can't kill my brother, all but in blood. I lower the gun from Marv's head.

"Got anything smart to say, Marv, since I didn't go through with pulling the trigger?" I ask.

"I have one thing to say, Harry: Hit the brakes, before we smash into that Ford Escort crossing the intersection!" Marv screams.

"Ah, shit…" I mutter to myself, as I slam on the brakes, bringing the van to a screeching stop, launching Marv and I forward, against the dash, and causing stuff to clunk around in the back. Marv and I would've been in deep shit with the cops, if we hit the car. This van is stolen, and my driver's license is expired. I'm about to have words with this stupid young driver. I roll down the window and signal the driver to roll down their window, as well. "Hey, watch where you're going, young lady! Don't you know you're supposed to look both ways, before crossing the intersection?! I almost smashed into you and your little friend there, if I couldn't stop! It would be sad, if the both of you ended up in a morgue on Christmas!" I scold the young driver, whose window is now rolled down.

"Yeah, Santa doesn't visit stiff bodies in the morgue on Christmas," Marv chimes in, with that goofy look of his.

It's really _his_ fault, to start with, because I wouldn't have almost hit the car, if he didn't get flippant with me, to the point where I wanted to shoot him. I'm not going to let _her_ know that, though.

"Sorry. I'll try to pay better attention next time," the woman replies. I wonder what this woman's problem is. She seems anxious. I didn't do anything to her.

"It's okay. Please do pay attention in the future, okay? Merry Christmas," I smile.

First, the girl being anxious, and now the kid is acting funny, when all I did was just smile. I can see the kid whispering something to the older woman, and the car quickly pulls away. Now, I'm starting to feel suspicious about all this.

"Hey, Harry, that car the young girl was driving looks exactly like the one we saw parked at the McCallisters' place. You think it might be one of the same?" Marv asks.

"It could be, considering the way both the woman and kid were acting. Let's follow it, and see what house it goes to, just to make sure," I reply, as I catch up and begin following the car, discreetly. The car seems to be slowly increasing in speed, as we continue to follow it.

"Why is the car increasing in speed, Harry?"

"It has to be the kid. He knows something, or why would he start acting funny, when all I did was just smile at him and his friend? He must've told the girl what he knows, and I intend to find out what it is; even if it means taking the both of them into a back alley and having to slap it out of both of them," I tell Marv, while trying to match speed with the car.

"Isn't that kind of aggressive, Harry?" Marv asks.

"Considering the situation we're in, at the moment, no, it isn't," I reply, continuing to follow behind the car. Marv looks like he wants to object, but wisely holds his tongue, because I would've shot him in between the eyes, if he didn't hold it.

The car makes a sudden sharp turn around the corner and speeds away. I quickly try to do my best to catch up, when I turn the corner, but the car is nowhere to be seen. "I'm pissed now. I'm not just going to smack them. I'm going to whack the both of them with a pipe wrench," I mutter.

"It seems like we've lost them, Harry," Marv chimes in.

"Don't you think I know that? I wonder where those two could've went…" I wonder, stopping the van.

"You think they went into that Church?" Marv asks, pointing at the Cathedral-looking Church to our left.

"Maybe, but I'm not going in there. Good way to attract attention. Speaking of attracting attention, we'd better get out of here. Let's check out 671 again," I tell Marv, as I drive on.

"Look at that, Harry," Marv points to some cops gathered around, investigating one of the houses we've hit.

"Goddammit… Can this day get any worse? More frickin' time wasted, thanks to chasing that girl, and now having to lay low," I curse.

Seeing the cops at one of the houses we've hit, forces us to wait until tonight, before making another attempt at 671. If I ever encounter that girl or kid anytime soon, they are as good as dead. I pistol whip Marv in the back of the head with my revolver, knocking him out for his mouthy attitude from earlier. His head thunks against the dashboard, while I continue to drive on to a spot that's not so hot with cops…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

"So, what do you want for lunch today, Kevin?" I ask, while continuing to drive home.

"Maybe a sandwich and chips for lunch," Kevin answers, as he looks out the window at the houses decorated for Christmas.

"Sounds good, little brother,"

I smile, before stopping at a stop sign. It's hard to see if any traffic is coming, when I look both ways. The sun is obscuring my vision, making it hard to see. I decide to take a chance and cross the intersection.

That's when I hear Kevin scream, "Christine! Watch out for the van about to crash into us!"

I quickly turn my head and look to see a van barreling down the road, screeching its brakes to stop itself from hitting us. I'm too frightened to scream or do anything. All I can do, is think that Kevin and I are about to die. I close my eyes, waiting for the van to smash into us. Mom and Dad, it looks like I'm going to die, after all. I'm sorry about not being able to tell you how sorry I am, and that I love you both.

I open my eyes to discover that Kevin and I didn't die. I can see Kevin, clutching his body, shaking in fear, while the driver is motioning for me to roll down my window. The driver looks like he's upset, which kind of scares me, but I do so, anyway, to avoid any legal trouble.

The driver, who is male, bald, with a grouchy-looking face, and has an Italian accent, is currently scolding me about not looking both ways and almost smashing into me. I did, but the van must've been speeding. The bald-headed weirdo is now creeping me out, with talking about how Kevin and I could've ended up in the morgue on Christmas. Talk about no tact… The big crossed-eyed goof next to him just makes me more anxious and creeped out by mentioning how Santa doesn't visit stiff bodies in the morgue on Christmas.

I just want this discussion to end, so I tell the driver I'm sorry and I would make sure to pay better attention next time. The bald-headed man tells me it's okay, and wishes Kevin and I a merry Christmas, smiling. He has a big gold tooth that looks like it came from Fort Knox. That's when my brother panics.

"Christine, I've seen that guy before, with the gold tooth. He was a cop asking Mom and Dad questions, like about security and when the family was leaving," Kevin whispers into my ear, afraid.

A chill suddenly shivers down my spine, as in my inner subconscious is telling me to flee. I roll up my car window and quickly drive way. I see the van is now following me, when I look in my rearview mirror. What are they following me for? I wonder, feeling spooked.

They're doing a sloppy job, if they're undercover cops, but I haven't done anything wrong, except hit Chuck. If he reported me, a uniformed cop would've came by. Maybe they're just heading in the same direction I am. I wonder if they'll do anything, if I increase my speed and pull away from them. It seems like the van is now trying to catch up with me by speeding up.

"These guys must be sick perverts, who like to rape and molest young women and innocent kids in the back of their van, and then dump their bodies out in a field or ditch to die, when they're done," I tell myself, as a dirty, sickening feeling overtakes my body, while my heart is thumping in fear.

I have to get away from these creeps and find somewhere safe to go, without letting them know where I live. That's when I see the intersection up ahead that will take me all the way back around to St. Gerhard's Church, if I make a left. I still remember the layout of the neighborhood after all these years. I quickly make a sharp left turn and floor it. I soon make another turn into the Church and park in a secluded spot, where Kevin and I cannot be seen. Kevin, during this whole incident, has been scared silent.

My heart spikes, as I soon see the van that was tailing me stop in front of the Church, obviously trying to find Kevin and I. I notice, from my view, that the two are now talking, as I try to make out what they're saying, by trying to follow their lip movements. My fear level spikes, when I see the tall goofy bastard point over this way. The short man looks like he doesn't want to bother looking around a Church.

"Evil heathens…" I mutter.

The last part of the conversation is what really sends my fear level spiking, when the bald-headed man mouths about trying to hit 671 again. The van finally drives away, giving me some relief. Those two must be the punks, who tried to break in yesterday morning. Those two are the people that Mr. Marley warned me about.

Those two are the ones I've been fearing about killing me, and must _really_ want to kill me now after the Hell I put them through, in chasing me. Plus, they likely put two and two together by connecting my car to my parents' house, and _I'm_ the reason they fled, because of my panic alarm. I silently cry, as not to scare Kevin.

"Christine, is everything okay?" my brother asks, scared.

"Everything is fine, Kevin," I lie. "I think we should be getting home, with all these groceries. We also still need to clean the house." I tell him.

Not to mention I need to be ready, when those punks return tonight, and tell Kevin those two men were the ones that tried to break in. I pull out of the Church parking lot and drive on home, not before looking around to make sure everything is clear and those punks are nowhere in sight.

Maybe it's a good thing that van almost hit us, in a way, because I wouldn't have had a clue what those burglars looked like, if it didn't happen. It makes preparing to defend the house for their arrival a lot easier now, since I know exactly what to look for…

 **END**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N:I would like to thank Majora's Mask Freak184, again for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories if you're a fan of Home Alone, The Legend of Zelda, or the Walton's._**

 **Be sure to check out AvidMovieFan16 stories. They're really awesome, especially the Scooby Doo/Ghostbusters crossover she's currently writing.**

 **Also, be sure to check out Kelly HP and Theatrical fics. They're awesome**

 ** _I own nothing, except my OC Christine. Oh, yeah review :)_**

 ** _Two Against Two_**

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **Standiford Field, Louisville, Kentucky,**_ _ **8:45 A.M.**_

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

" _Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. The plane is preparing to land,"_ I hear over the intercom, as my heart thumps in celebration and excitement.

Only three-hundred miles separates my son and I, which is just an hour flight away. I can see the skyline of Downtown Louisville, and the mighty Ohio River down below from out my window. It's so beautiful.

Louisville has most-likely changed, since it's been awhile since my last visit here. Memories of past family trips to the river city are brought up, when it was just a small family of Peter, myself, and my little pumpkin, Christine. My heart aches at the thought of my oldest. I would take the time to look around to see what has changed, but I have a scared son at home, who needs his Mother.

The plane soon lands, and I find myself in the busy airport, heading for the nearest payphone. Now, I can call Peter and let him know I'm almost home. I pick up the phone, place my change into the coin slot, and call the number to Rob's apartment in Paris. The phone rings about five times, before someone picks up.

" _Hello. McCallisters' Residence. Peter speaking,"_

"Hi, honey. It's Kate," I say, feeling happy.

" _Katie, I'm surprised to hear from you so soon. Is everything okay?"_ Peter sounds happy, as well.

"I'm doing fine, Peter. I'm just tired and in need of a hot shower,"

" _I'm happy you're doing okay. Buzz, Jeff, and the twins miss you, and they miss Kevin and Fred, too,"_

"Tell the kids I miss them, too, and I've been thinking about them. And not to worry about Kevin or myself, because I don't have much further left to travel,"

" _I will. So, where are you calling me from?"_

"From the airport in Louisville, Kentucky, of all places. I feel so blessed to get a flight so close to home,"

" _That's an interesting place to end up. The memories of the vacations that you, me, and Christine had there were so special,"_ Peter chokes at the last part, mentioning Christine.

"I, too, have been thinking about Christine a lot, while waiting for a flight or on the plane. I miss our baby girl, and I want her home, Peter, because my heart can't take the pain of being separated from her, anymore," I cry.

" _I know, Katie. I want her home, too, but there's nothing we can do, since we don't know where she's at. And, even if we did, there's nothing we can do to make her come home, since she's an adult now. Your main focus should be on Kevin,"_

"I know, and speaking of Kevin, I just have this bad feeling inside me that something bad is going to happen to him, before I get home," I sob to Peter, finally releasing all the tears and worries that I've been keeping buried inside of me about Kevin.

" _Katie, calm down please. Everything is going to be okay, I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to Kevin, especially since you're so close to home,"_ Peter tries to reassure me.

"I'll try my best, honey,"

" _That's my Katie. The twins just came into the room, and I think they want to talk to you,"_

"Oh, put them on,"

" _Not before I tell you that I love you and just stay strong for me, okay? I hope to see you soon. The bed is cold and lonely, without you,"_

"I love you, too, Peter, and I'll try to stay strong. Part of me feels so empty, without you being closeby. I'll call you, when I get home,"

" _Well, here are the twins,"_

" _I want to talk to her first, Megan,"_

" _No, I'm talking to Mom first, Linnie,"_ It fills me with a small amount of joy, when I hear Megan and Linnie fighting over the phone.

" _Girls, stop with your nonsense right now and act like mature teenagers, or neither of you will talk to your Mother, since she's tight on time,"_ I hear Peter scold.

" _Sorry, Dad. Sorry, Mom,"_ I hear them both say, in unison.

That's when one of the twins starts speaking to me, _"Hi, Mom. It's Linnie. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and miss you so much. I'm sad the family isn't going to be spending Christmas together, and I've been really worried about Kevin,"_

"I love you and miss you, too. Don't be sad, because our family will just have Christmas a little late this year, when we're all home together. And don't worry about your brother, because he's going to be okay. I'm just an hour away from getting home to him," My heart is aching for my daughter's sorrow. "So, has Paris been fun?"

" _It's been okay. I've seen a few historical sites. The Louvre wasn't as interesting, without you being there to experience it for yourself. The mood has been somewhat somber, without Kevin to liven up things. I just want to go home. Well, Megan wants to talk to you. I love you, Mom. Hugs and kisses. Here's Meg,"_

"I love you, too. Hugs and kisses back at you. See you soon,"

" _Hi, Mom. It's Megan. I just want to tell you that I love you, and wish you and Kevin were here with us. I miss the both of you,"_

"I love and miss you a whole lot, sweetheart. I wish that, too, about Kevin and I being there with the rest of you. So, how's Paris been?" I ask.

" _Paris has been crappy,"_

"Language, Megan," I quickly scold.

" _Sorry, Mom, but it's just that Buzz is being an insensitive dork about everything, and he's forcing poor Jeff to do his dirty work with his stupid pranks, with Linnie and I being the targets. There's nothing really to do here. The Eiffel Tower was fun to see, but it gets boring after awhile, especially when it shines brightly at night through the window of the room you're sleeping in. The cuisine here is somewhat gross. It makes me miss being home so much,"_

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll be together really soon. I'll be sure to have a talk with Buzz about his behavior, when I see him again. I'm sorry about Paris not being exciting, sweetheart. I'd better be going. My time is about up. I love you, Megan. Hugs and kisses. See you really soon. Tell your brothers the same,"

" _I love you, too, Mom. Hugs and kisses back to you. I will tell them. Bye, Mom. Have a safe trip,"_

"I hope you and the rest of the family have a safe trip home, too, sweetheart," I soon hear Megan hang up the phone.

This trip to Paris has been nothing but a disaster. I'm apprehensive and on the verge of having a breakdown. Kevin is home alone and most-likely scared; Peter sounds distressed, the twins are miserable, and Jeff and Buzz are causing mischief. Fred may be the only one actually enjoying this vacation, since he's likely being pampered like a King at the kennel I left him at. The icing on the cake of this whole mess would be to finally getting home to Kevin, and Christine, from out of nowhere, pops up and hugs me.

Oh, how I wish that last part would happen, because it would assure me Kevin wasn't alone the whole time, and was well taken care of. He'd get to meet the sister he never knew. Plus, I would get the chance to face my oldest and try to correct all the mistakes I made. If I'm being truthful with myself, pigs will more likely learn to fly, before Christine ever decides to come home. Christine hates her Father and I too much to ever come back home, even to check on Kevin. I doubt she even knows Kevin is home alone. I know she's alive, because I would've heard something, if she died. I just hope she's safe, wherever she's at.

I soon find myself at the airline ticket counter, as I try to get a flight back home to Chicago. The female ticket clerk that is waiting on me is already giving me the impression that she's much nicer than the one back in Boston.

"How may I assist you today, Ma'am?" she asks.

"I would like to see if I can get a plane ticket for the next flight back to Chicago. I'll take whatever is free," I tell her.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but all flights to all cities in the upper Midwest have been grounded, due to adverse weather conditions, and that includes Chicago, unfortunately. I have openings for flights that are leaving today to other cities, or I can get you hotel reservations and put you on the first flight out to Chicago, when planes are clear to fly," the clerk explains.

My heart is screaming "no". I'm so close to getting home, but the weather has to be so cruel. I thank the flight attendant for her help, and for her to let me know, when she finds out. At least she was nice and didn't act pompous, like the clerk in Boston did. He didn't even offer me hotel reservations. He just made an error, was all he told me.

I'm now sitting, and free to shout, "Damn! Damn! Damn!" I cry, pounding my fist against the armrest of the airport chair, as the tears freely slide down my face. "I was so damn close to getting home!"

"Is everything okay, Ma'am?" I look up, and notice a man, who looks and sounds exactly like my brother-in-law, Buck. Only, this man looks much healthier and better groomed.

"I'm just upset that I can't get a flight back home to my son, due to the weather," I tell him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ma'am. I'm having a similar dilemma myself. I was supposed to get on a plane to Scranton, but the airline got things mixed up, and we're stuck here in Louisville," He pauses, before he comes to the realization, "Where are my manners?" He laughs. "I'm Gus Polinski—band leader and clarinet player for the Kenosha Kickers," Gus reaches out to shake my hand. "So, what's your name?"

"Kate McCallister," I reply. "You must be from Wisconsin, if I'm right?"

"Yeah, Milwaukee, but I was born in Kenosha, hence the band name. That's where my band mates and I are trying to get back to for Christmas with our families, but we can't, with the planes grounded. I would rent a van and drive, but I wouldn't know how to find the right interstate that would take us to Milwaukee, since I'm not familiar with this part of the country. I tried to buy some maps, but they're sold out. I guess I'm stuck here, until the weather clears up," Gus sighs, looking defeated.

I just can't help but feel sorry for the man sitting next to me. He's not only stuck here, but he's also lost in an unfamiliar place, with no idea where to go. Maybe I can barter myself a ride back to Chicago, if I offer to help him with the directions to get out of Louisville, so we both can get back to our families.

"Could you give me a ride to Chicago, if I gave you directions on how to get to the interstate that would lead you to Milwaukee?" I ask, pleading on the inside.

"You're familiar with the area?" he asks.

"You can say that, even though it's been awhile, since I last visited Louisville. I'm sure the road layout hasn't changed much, since my last visit,"

"You have a deal, Kate. We'd be glad to take you, if it means we can get back home, without waiting for the weather to clear. Besides, Chicago is on the way to Milwaukee,"

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me," I'm feeling ecstatic inside.

"Maybe you can tell me something about the area, if it's not any problem?"

"I would love to," I smile.

"Let me tell the band the good news, and I'll see if I can get us a van to travel in," Gus says, before walking away to find his band. It doesn't take too long, before he returns and tells me that he was able to rent a Budget cargo van, and the band is happy to have me guide them out of Louisville. I watch, as Gus and his band load their equipment and luggage into the back of the van. I try to load my own luggage, but Gus doesn't allow it. "You're our guest. _We'll_ do the work, here," he says, and I just give in. "You'll be riding up front with me, Kate, since _you're_ the one guiding us out of here." Gus tells me, as I climb into the passenger side of the van.

Soon, we're off, as we pull out of the airport parking lot, and head down the side street that will take us to the Watterson Expressway—the inner city expressway that circles the entire city for quick travel, from one end of the city to the other. I take the time to explain the history of Louisville and point out some interesting landmarks that are visible, like Freedom Hall, the Fairgrounds Stadium, and the Twin Spires of Churchill Downs racetrack that can be seen in the distance. I quickly point out to Gus that the exit to Interstate 65 is coming up.

I explain, once we're on I65, "You just stay on this road, because it will take you directly to the interstate that will lead you to Chicago," I'm overtaken with admiration and nostalgia, when I see some of the buildings that I'm familiar with, and the new buildings that were built after my last visit to Downtown Louisville. "Christine would love this, if she were here right now." I say to myself, trying to hold back tears. I look out the window at the steamboats and river barges sailing down Ohio River, as the van crosses the Kennedy Bridge into the State of Indiana…

 _ **Woof Woof Kennel, Winnetka, Illinois**_

 _Let's now check in on Fred, and see what kind of monkey business he's gotten himself into during his stay at the Woof Woof Kennel…_

 **(Fred's PoV:)**

I was scared at first, when Momma dropped me off at this strange place with cages, like the one I have to go into, when I've been a bad dog. Momma explained to me that I wasn't in trouble, but someone had to watch me, to make sure I was fed and taken care of, while they were away in some faraway place called "Paris", for something called a "vacation". Momma gave me a kiss "goodbye" and handed over the rope thing that Momma walks me with to this strange female human.

The strange lady soon led me to one of the cages, like I have at home and told me I will get to play later, if I was a good doggy. I silently cried, once the strange lady human was gone, because I missed Momma and Master Kevin. At least I got to pee on grouchy Frank's pant leg and nip his ankle, before leaving home.

Buzz had better not be mean to Master Kevin, Master Jeff, or Mistresses Linnie and Megan, while I'm gone, or I will bite his ankles, poop on his bed, and eat his evil spider. I decided I might as well sleep, since that's how I spend my timeout. The strange female human soon woke me up and told me it was mealtime. She opened my cage and gave me some of my favorite dog food, judging by the smell of it. I chowed it down quickly, and I was soon let out of the cage for a bathroom break and playtime. During playtime, my doggy senses told me Master Kevin was in trouble, and Momma was worried.

My worry for Master Kevin grew, as a sense of darkness and danger was close by to him, and I was scared that darkness was going to hurt little master. Another strange presence was soon close to Kevin, but it wasn't bad. It felt a lot like one of Momma's pups, and they were feeling sad. My doggy mind was having trouble understanding the strange presence I've never felt before. It was like one of Momma's pups I've never met. I'd figure that out later, when I got home, because this presence was now protecting Master Kevin from the darkness closeby. I might as well play, since Master Kevin was now safe…

 **END**

 **A/N: I'm sorry if you got confused, while reading Fred's PoV. Fred has the ability to sense it, when his masters are in danger, even at faraway distances. I tried to write Fred's PoV in a way a dog would think and understand things. I also thought it would be fun to write Fred's PoV on everything.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I like to thank Majora's Mask freak 184 for betaing this story. Please check out her stories they are really awesome.**

 **Also check out AvidMovieFan16 stories. She's currently writing a Ghostbusters Scooby-Doo crossover which is really good. Also be sure to check out fanfiction writers Kelly HP and Theatrical. They have some wonderfully written stories on their pages.**

 **I own nothing except my OC Christine.**

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Rob's Apartment, Paris, France, 5:00 P.M.**

 **(Linnie's PoV:)**

I'm sitting outside on the balcony alone, watching the sunset. I'm still feeling upset about the family not being together on Christmas. Even though Mom told me on the phone that the family will be having a late Christmas, once we're all together, it still doesn't make it right, because Christmas should be a time of joyful celebration, where families are together and happy. I'm also still worried about the safety of my little brother, Kevin. The cold, sickening feeling that hit my stomach, once Mom told the family the news that Kevin was home alone, feels stronger; as if it's warning me something bad is about to happen to him.

I soon hear the door swing open, and I listen to the sound of footsteps stomp against stone balcony. "Is that you, Meg?" I ask, without having to look back and see. I know she would come out here, because of the bond we share.

"Yeah. I just came out here to see if you were okay, sis. I thought to bring you your coat, since you left it in our room. I thought you might need it, with it being so cold," my sister replies, with a hint of worry in her voice. She then hands me my coat and sits down beside me. "I know you're worried about Kevin, but what else has you so upset, sis?"

I just look down and reply, "I'm just upset about how the family won't be together to celebrate Christmas,"

"I overheard you mention that to Mom on the phone earlier, but I didn't realize you felt so strongly about this. Is that why I'm sensing all the anger inside you?" she asks me, hoping.

I turn to look at my twin, seeing the concerned look in her eyes. "Yes. Sorry about allowing my own emotions slip into the bond we share, and causing you to worry about me,"

I'm feeling rather relieved that my anger masked the cold, sick emotion I was feeling about Kevin. Megan would be worried, if she knew about that. That's why I'm trying to suppress that feeling, so she doesn't ask about it. Lying to her is impossible, with the bond we both share.

"That's okay, Linnie. I thought it was something much worse that had you all upset." she tells me, sounding relieved. She must not feel my anger, anymore, but I'm now sensing distress radiating from her.

"What about you, Meg? Something's obviously bothering you, besides Kevin," I ask.

"I guess you sense what I'm feeling now, since your anger has cooled off," I just nod, in the affirmative.

"Well, Linnie, I'm sick of Paris, sick of having to eat disgusting French food, and I just want to go home, because I miss it so much. Why is Dad making us stay here in this cooped-up apartment, when we should be following Mom's example, in trying to get home, for Kevin's sake?" Megan asks me, trying to withhold herself from crying.

"I don't know, Meg, about why Dad is making us stay here. Maybe we should let him know how we really feel about everything, like how we told Mom on the phone?" I suggest.

"I say we let him know right now, Linnie, because I don't think I can handle another day, staying here; especially if Buzz is going to keep harassing us with his pranks," Megan tells me, as she gets up and heads for the door that leads back into the apartment.

"Megan, wait for me!" I holler after her, get up from my chair, and quickly catch up with my sister.

Megan and I quickly notice all of our cousins are on the living room floor, playing a board game of some kind; our brothers are watching TV; and our Aunts and Uncles are chatting with one another. That's when we spot Dad on the phone, looking frustrated. He must be trying with the police again about Kevin. Megan and I glance at one another and nod.

We make our way to where Dad is, and he sees us. He holds up his finger and mouths, "I'll be with you in a second," We both watch Dad, who's trying to convince the police back at home to send another cop to check on Kevin. He soon hangs up the phone, looking defeated, and mouths, "Maybe Frank is right about the police, after all," We have no clue what he's talking about. He soon turns his attention to us and asks, "What can I do for my two lovely daughters?" He causes Megan and myself to giggle.

"Sounds like you were having a rough time with the police," I state, while Megan just nods in agreement.

"Just trying to make sure your brother is okay, but the police still think it's a hoax. So, I've given up on them for help. The only option left is waiting for your Mom to get home and call us,"

Megan just looks at me, as if she's pushing _me_ to tell him about the suggestion we discussed. "There may another option, Dad, besides waiting on Mom," I start to tell him.

He just curiously looks at me and says, "I'm listening with all ears,"

He takes us into more of a private setting, so no one else can hear. That's when Megan and I cry to Dad about everything—from our worries about Kevin, my feelings about how the family should be together on Christmas, and our homesickness. We also tell him that we should be following Mom's example of trying to get home.

Our Dad just looks at us; first, in sorrow, and then in amazement. "I never realized you girls felt that way. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We didn't want to insult Uncle Rob after he was so nice to invite us and let us stay at his apartment for Christmas," I explain to him. Megan and I look down, feeling guilty about hurting Uncle Rob's feelings.

"Girls, while I admire the respect you have for your Uncle Rob's feelings, you still should've told me sooner about this, because it's not healthy to keep things bottled up inside. It's also my job, as your father, to help my children deal with any problems they may have. So, don't be afraid in the future to come to either me or your Mother for help about anything. Having six children has taught your Mother and I a lot about what it means to be a parent. One of those things is keeping an _open mind_ ,"

We're unknowing that Dad was thinking about one of the biggest mistakes he and Mom made with Christine, which was making snap judgments, before hearing _Christine's_ side of the story.

"So, does this mean we get to go home?" Megan asks Dad, who's feeling hopeful that the answer will be "yes".

Dad smiles. "Yes, Megan, I think it's time we go home. Let's share the news with your brothers, and then explain to your Uncle Rob that we're going home,"

We all head back to the main room to share the news with the rest of the family. Jeff is happy, when Dad tells him the news about the family going back home to Chicago earlier than expected. "It would be great to sleep in my own bed again," Jeff tells Dad.

Buzz, on the other, takes the news not too well. Apparently, he also says too much, when he whines to Dad, "There are still things I haven't seen in Paris yet: Notre-Dame Cathedral, nude beaches with hot French babes… Uh-oh. I think I said the wrong thing,"

The family just looks at Buzz in disgust; especially Aunt Leslie and Aunt Georgette, who are covering Fuller's innocent ears. Dad becomes upset with Buzz and takes him into the backroom for a lecture.

"Looks like Buzz's mouth got him in trouble, yet again," Megan snickers.

"That learner's permit will be collecting dust, if he keeps it up," I snicker back.

Buzz isn't looking too happy, when he and Dad come back into the room. Buzz takes a seat on the couch to pout, while Dad explains to both Uncle Rob and Uncle Frank about the family leaving early. Uncle Rob tells Dad he understands the situation about Kevin, and that the family is welcomed back anytime.

Uncle Frank tells Dad that he and his family are staying, until after New Years. He asks Dad to watch over his car, and Dad reassures him that he will. Soon enough, the family is packing all of our belongings for the trip back home. In the room where we sleep, Aunt Georgette and Heather are helping us pack for our trip back home.

"Girls, it was a pleasure having you here. I wish you didn't have to leave so soon, but I understand why you have to go," Aunt Georgette tells us, remembering the discussion she had with us in the kitchen; the night we couldn't sleep, when we first came here.

"We're going to miss you, Aunt Georgette, and thanks for inviting us and everything. We had a good time," Megan and I both tell her, knowing we won't be seeing her or Uncle Rob for a long time. They're going to be stuck in Paris, with their home back in New York City undergoing massive renovations, that will properly take three years to finish, at the most.

"I'm going to miss you both, as well," Aunt Georgette replies, trying to withhold herself from crying. She checks around the room, making sure nothing of ours is forgotten. Heather soon speaks up, before realizing too late that Aunt Georgette is in the room.

"Megan and Linnie, I just wanted to tell you that I will be moving out of the guest room and into my own apartment, when I return to Chicago in late January for school," Aunt Georgette gives Heather a quick look. Apparently, she's surprised by the news, like we are.

"Have you told your Uncle Peter these plans about you moving? It would not be nice of you to just leave out of the blue, without giving him some advanced notice of your plans, Heather. It was very generous of him to let you stay at his home for free, while you attended college,"

"I was waiting to tell Uncle Peter after the holidays were over, Mom," Heather replies, defensively.

"I think you should go tell him right now, young lady," Aunt Georgette scolds Heather. "Your Father and I will be having a chat with you later about this sudden news you forgot to tell us about and your manners,"

"Yes, Mom," Heather replies, as she sulks out of the room to go find our Dad.

The whole family is soon all packed and ready to leave for the airport. Dad is lucky to book a same-day flight back to Chicago. The rest of the family showers us with many hugs and farewells for a safe trip home, before all of us get into the limo that's taking us to the airport. The airport experience this time around is not as crazy, like the experience, when the family arrived here. Megan and I just smile at one another, once the whole family is seated on the plane. The plane itself takes off from the runway.

"We're finally going home," we both say, feeling both excited and happy…

 **Interstate 65, Indianapolis, Indiana, 11:15 A.M.**

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

A huge smile forms across my face, when I see the skyline of Downtown Indianapolis on the horizon. "Home…" I mutter, as I think about the sweet memories this place gave me.

"Kate, you all right?" Gus asks me, while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm fine, Gus. I'm just remembering some happy times," I tell him, as I readjust my body in the seat to where I'm feeling comfortable.

"Is that why you're smiling?"

"Yes," I confirm, turning my head towards him. "You see, I used to live in Indianapolis. It's where I went to college, met my husband, got married, and gave birth to my two oldest children."

"Memories like that can make anyone smile," Gus laughs. "I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but how many kids do you have, in all?"

"I don't mind answering your questions, since it helps keep the boredom away. To answer your question, I have six children—three boys and three girls. What about you, Gus? Do you have any kids?"

"I have one boy. He's around eight years old. Shy as a mouse," Gus laughs.

"That's how old my youngest child is—the one I'm trying to get home to," The guilt about leaving him home alone returns. "We left Kevin home alone by mistake during the mad rush in getting to the airport. I'm just afraid he's going to resent his father and I, for leaving him behind, and do something drastic, like run away." I break down, crying.

"Don't cry, Kate. I don't think your youngest is going to run away, because you left him behind. In my honest opinion, he would be happy to see you," Gus tries to reassure me.

"It's more than just leaving him home alone. The night before the family was supposed to leave for Paris, Kevin got into a huge fight with his older brother, Buzz, over pizza, creating a huge mess of spilled milk and soda. I punished Kevin for the entire incident, without letting him explain _his_ side of the story. That's a big mistake, on my part, especially taking Buzz's explanation at face value. I think the mistake could've been avoided, if I wasn't so exhausted, and if I had my dog, Fred, there to help me keep in order; especially in a house with twenty people. I'm just a horrible parent," I sob.

"I don't think that sounds bad, compared to the mistake _I_ made with my son, Philip. I can tell you, if you want to hear it. I don't mind,"

"Sure," I'm trying to think how _his_ mistake could be any worse than the one _I_ made.

"Well, it happened about two years ago at my Father's Funeral,"

"I'm so sorry, Gus," I interject.

"It's okay, Kate, but thanks. My father and I had a very close relationship, and, of course, I was very distraught, to the point where I didn't want to live, anymore, when he passed away. At that time, I thought I couldn't go on with life, without him. So, the day of the Funeral came. I just broke down, sobbing, once I saw my Father, lying there in the casket. It was as if reality had just smacked me in the face, and he was really gone. My wife had all her attention on me, in trying to calm me down. Once the service was over, my wife and I just left the gravesite, where my Father was buried. We both were so distraught and crying, that we left our son behind at the cemetery all alone. It was not until later that night, when the wife and I came to our senses, and realized we forgot our son at the cemetery. Our son was still there, just staring at the fresh patch of dirt that covered the spot, where his Grandfather was just buried. He didn't speak to us again, until two months later," I'm speechless after hearing the story. "I know I dampened the mood with that story I just shared. So, I was wondering if you don't mind telling me the rest of your kids' names to brighten up the mood."

"I'd be happy to," I reply, smiling. "Well, you already know Kevin is my youngest. Before him, are my twin daughters, Megan and Melinda, who are thirteen. Then, there's Jeffrey, who's fifteen. Then comes my oldest of my sons, Buzz, whose real name is James, and currently sixteen. Lastly, my oldest daughter, Christine, who just turned twenty-four on the first of this month," I have to withhold myself from crying again after thinking about another birthday I missed celebrating with my oldest daughter.

"You're blessed to have such a diverse set of children. Your oldest daughter must be a big help with your youngest one,"

I have to choke in a sob after hearing that. Christine would've been a wonderful big sister to Kevin, considering how she loved her baby brother very much, for the brief time they were together.

"Actually, Gus, it's been seven years, since I last spoke to or seen my oldest child,"

"I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't know,"

"It's okay, Gus. It's just my oldest ran away from home, when she was sixteen, because of a fight her father and myself had with her. We punished her about going behind our backs, and attending a concert she was prohibited from going to with her cousin, because of the dangers of traveling so far from home. She must've left home at some point after her father and I went to bed, because we didn't know she was missing, until the next morning. We've been searching for her ever since, with no luck in finding her. It's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth, and I feel like it's _my_ fault she ran away from home," I start sobbing again.

"What do you say that for, Kate? Sounds like _she's_ the one to blame for defying you. So, don't blame yourself,"

"The issues with Christine go a lot further back than the concert. Moving away from Indianapolis to Chicago was what really started everything. Christine didn't like the idea of having to pack up, leaving her friends and cousins behind for a strange place—where she was alone and didn't have many friends. That's the first hint something was wrong, but her Father and I didn't bother to help her, since we were busy dealing with the new additions to the family.

"The second hint was her slow behavior change, that didn't really show itself, until she was thirteen. We didn't bother to ask for her side of the story, whenever she got in trouble, or try to help her, in any way. We just punished her. Her working so hard in school, to the point of graduating early, was another cry for help that we missed. We were proud of her, but we should've asked why she was spending a lot of her free time studying. Though, we didn't.

"I think the point I'm trying to get at, is that we gave our daughter the impression we considered our own lives and the newest additions to the family to be more important than taking the time to help with the issues Christine was trying to cope with. I think she left home, because we gave her the idea she wasn't wanted, anymore, since, in her eyes, we had rejected her for her siblings, and didn't care about her or her feelings,"

"That's horrible, Kate. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Did Christine ever give any hints that she was resentful, having to leave her friends and cousins behind?"

"When I think about it, she _did_ mention that she didn't want to leave her cousin, Tia, behind, when we told her that we were moving to Chicago. She always brought up that point during every argument we had. Interestingly enough, Tia was the cousin, who Christine attended the concert with.

"We didn't even know at the time that my husband's brother had been living in Chicago for over a year, until Christine mentioned that she bumped into Tia at one of her local hangouts. My husband and Tia's Father had a fallout over Peter leaving Indianapolis for Chicago, and they haven't spoken to each other since. That fact was kept secret from our children, until recently,"

"Was that around the time Christine had gone to the concert, without your permission?"

"Yes, because Christine had asked for our permission to attend the concert on the day she encountered Tia. Of course, you already know how that turned out. My God, how could I have been so blind?"

"What is it, Kate?"

"You remember how I mentioned Christine got the impression we didn't care for her feelings?"

"Yeah,"

"Christine must've thought, in her own mind, that included keeping her away from Tia, since she didn't know about the falling out between her Dad and Tia's Dad. Her running into Tia must've gave Christine the impression that we were trying to keep she and her cousin separated deliberately, and that we purposely hid the fact that we knew Tia's family was living in Chicago for over a year. That idea must've been the driving point that triggered Christine into running away. This could've all been prevented, if her Father and myself paid more attention to Christine, and if we just told her about her Father's falling out with his brother,"

"It will be okay, Kate," Gus tells me, finally understanding my worries about Kevin running away from home, and feeling sympathy about my situation with Christine. The tension is quickly broken, when Joe, Gus's assistant bandleader, knocks on the sliding window that separates the back of the van from the driver's section. "Is everything okay back there, Joe?" Gus asks after I slide open the window.

"Everything is fine, Gus. It's just the band is wondering if we're going to stop somewhere and eat anytime soon,"

"There's a Denny's and a White Castle at the next exit," I chime in, remembering.

"Joe, ask the band if Denny's or White Castle will be okay,"

Joe briefly converses with the band and pops his head back up front. "The band doesn't care, as long as it's food,"

"Joe, tell the band we'll be getting off the interstate really soon, since the exit is up ahead,"

"Sure thing, Gus," Joe returns to the back to share the news with the band. A loud chorus of musical instruments soon plays, startling me, while causing Gus to laugh.

"Those silly guys. Thanks, by the way, Kate, for mentioning those places, because the last where-to-eat sign I saw mentioned a McDonald's being about seventeen miles away,"

"It's no problem, Gus. You're doing me a big favor by giving me a ride home to Chicago," I smile. The van soon hits the exit and pulls into the parking lot that separates Denny's and White Castle…

 **END**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:I like to thank Majora's Mask freak 184 again for betaing this story. Be sure to check out her stories they are awesome. Also be sure to check out awesome fanfics written by Kelly HP, theatrical, and AvidMoviefan16. AvidMoviefan 16 is currently working on a Ghostbusters Scooby-Doo crossover be sure to check it out.**

 **A/N: I'm considering raising this story rating to M, out of fear that the content I posted so far won't pass for T-rating standards. Let me know what you think in a review.**

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 19**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

The return trip home is a quiet one. Kevin is quiet, most-likely still shaken up from the near-car accident. I'm afraid of his reaction to when I tell him that those evil men we encountered earlier are planning to rob our parents' house. Those two evil men are the reason I'm feeling paranoid at the moment, as I drive home. I'm just terrified that van is going to pop up out of nowhere, and stalk my car all the way home. I'm also fearful what those two could do to Kevin and I, if they ever trapped us in a position, where we couldn't escape.

I just have a feeling those creeps wouldn't hesitate to hurt or kill a woman or child, if they stood in the way of protecting their home from being burglarized. I just become sick inside at the thoughts of other things those two could do, besides hurt or kill. I don't want to get hurt, but I'm willing to sacrifice myself, if it means saving Kevin. I couldn't forgive myself, if something _did_ happen to him.

I finally make it home to Lincoln Blvd., without any trouble; there's no crooks' van in sight. I pull into the driveway and park the car out of view, behind the garage, to make it hard on the burglars to guess if _my_ car was the one that scared them away yesterday. I would've parked in the garage itself, but it's is fully occupied by presumably both of my parents' cars and Uncle Frank's car, thus no room for my car.

"Why are you parking behind the garage?" Kevin asks me.

"To make it easier to take the groceries in the house," I lie.

"Oh," He gets out of the car and helps me unload the groceries into the house.

"If you want, I can teach you how to properly put away groceries, if you'd like?"

"Anything to prove the family I'm not helpless," Kevin replies, eagerly.

I just shake my head, as the both of us take the last bit of groceries into the house. I show him where the different kinds of food go and how to properly put it away. The next thing Kevin and I do, is we both start to gather up all the family's dirty laundry, including mine that I brought over from my apartment. I was planning to clean them after work yesterday, before Mr. Marley called to tell me Kevin was home alone.

"I saved a few quarters from not having to use the laundry faculties at my apartment building," I mutter to myself. I then ask Kevin, "Are you going to be okay going down to the basement? I won't hold it against you, if you don't want to."

"I'll be fine, Christine. I'll just have to tell myself that it's my imagination," Kevin replies, as both of us take the baskets of laundry down to the basement.

I just smile, when I overhear Kevin tell the furnace to shut up. Well, I guess he's over _that_ fear, but that's nothing, compared to those burglars. I cringe, but I try to get my mind off that worry by showing Kevin how to properly separate clothes, load, and operate a washing machine and dryer. I also explain the purpose of detergent, bleach, fabric softener, and how much to use.

Once the laundry is taken care of, I show Kevin how to mop, sweep, vacuum, and explain the different cleaners and the purposes they're used for. Kevin and I head to the den to relax and have some lunch, while watching some TV, after spending what seems like hours cleaning up the house.

"Uh, Kevin," I start to say, while lying back in Dad's recliner.

"Yeah?" he replies, laying belly-first on the sofa, while munching on the sandwich I fixed for him.

"You know those creepy guys that almost hit us today—the one you said was a police officer asking Mom and Dad all those questions? I think I might know the reason why," I tell him. I start feeling tense about how he's going to take the bad news I'm about to spring onto him.

"What about it?" he asks, now looking at me.

Well, here goes nothing… "Kevin, I think those men are the same ones, who tried to break in the house yesterday. I believe they already broke into several houses around the block, because I remember seeing a van exactly like the one we encountered at the blue house across the street, when I first arrived here yesterday morning. I also feel like this house is next on their list, and they're going to break in, no matter what, even if we're here. I also think that man was impersonating a police officer, just to fish for information about how secure this house is, and when our family was leaving, to help him and his lackey plan out the perfect time to break in,"

Kevin takes a minute to process what I've told him, before speaking, "Can't we just scare them away again with the car alarm, like last time?" He looks fearful.

"I don't think that will work this time, Kevin, since we already did that once. Plus, it would just make it easier for them to connect the car that scared them away as the same one they almost hit. Meaning, they will figure out _we're_ the ones, who scared them away yesterday," I respond.

I'm not wanting to share my thoughts to Kevin about the possibility that the burglars have already derived a conclusion about the cars, and us being the ones scaring them away yesterday. Using the alarm again would make them even more suspicious, and might cause them to do something rash, like killing an innocent person drawn to the attention of an alarm going off.

"Maybe we need to come up with another way to scare off those burglars?" Kevin suggests.

"Do you have any ideas that could scare them away, without putting us in harm's way?"

"We could try and convince them the family has returned home from Paris. They might be dumb enough to buy it," Kevin proposes.

I think about it for a minute, before I give my opinion on the idea my brother just came up with, "The idea sounds good, but there's a risk it could make the burglars more suspicious, especially about how Mom and Dad got home from Paris so soon, when they just left yesterday morning, but your plan is the only choice we have, unless you want to hide out at my apartment. We'll be safe there, but the burglars will have free reign in stealing everything,"

Kevin stands up, defiantly, "I may be scared of those burglars, but I will _not_ let them steal from this house, no matter what,"

"Unless I say otherwise, especially if it places you in a dangerous situation—because I'm the guardian in charge of you, until Mom and Dad return home—I don't want those burglars to steal anything from this house, either, but your safety comes, before this house," I tell him, becoming firm. We head to the kitchen and plan out how we're going to convince the burglars that the family has come home from Paris…

 _ **Later That Night…**_

The song _In Time_ by Robbie Robb blares loudly on the stereo, as Kevin and I are currently placing the final touches on the plan that took hours to come up with in the kitchen. I lip-sync the song, laughing, as I dress up several of Mom's old sewing mannequins in some old clothes I found down in the basement.

Kevin is setting up his toy train around the living room, so he could put up the cardboard cutout of Michael Jordan that he's borrowing from Buzz's room to give off the illusion that people are moving around in the room. I tell him he has to put it back exactly like he found it, once we're finished with it, as part of the deal of him wanting to use it in the plan.

"I just finished dressing up Mom's mannequins, Kevin. You need any help with setting up the train set, before we start tying the strings to the mannequins?" I ask him.

"No, I'm about done. Thanks for asking, though, big sis," He smiles, as he sets up the cutout on top of the train. "Well, I'm finished with the train. Do you want me to help you start knotting the strings around the mannequins now?"

"You sure can, little brother,"

We soon both start tying the strings around the mannequins, as means to control them to convince the burglars that the family has returned home; in hopes it will scare them away from robbing this house, since the impression of eight people being home would be a major obstacle to their plans, in comparison to two people.

"Can we change the song to _Rock Around the Christmas Tree_ by Brenda Lee, before we tie the final strings around our bodies?" Kevin asks.

"Sure, Kevin. It would make sense to have a good Christmas song to party with than the Rock music we were listening to," I smile.

Kevin quickly changes the tape out of the stereo, and the awesome voice of Brenda Lee starts loudly booming out of the stereo. Kevin runs back to the center of the living room, where I made a makeshift dance floor after carefully moving some of the furniture. We both tie the strings around our waists and do a quick jig together to make sure the mannequins work right.

After making a few minor adjustments to the mannequins, we grab each others' hands and start getting to some boogying, causing the mannequins to give an illusion to those looking from the outside that a party is going on in every room, as the whole house is lit up.

Kevin and I break down laughing, once we start doing some silly dances, while I keep an eye out through the window, waiting for the burglars' van to arrive. The burglars' van finally rolls up and stops in front of the house a half hour later. A small chill of fear creeps up my spine, as I discreetly watch the van to see if the burglars are dumb enough to fall for the plan.

"Hey, Kevin, we have company outside," I continue to dance and watch the burglars through the window, as the two bastards are in the middle of some kind of discussion I wish I could hear.

I can see the fear suddenly pop up in his eyes, while silently praying and repeatedly saying, "I hope this plan works,"

To my surprise, the van suddenly drives on down the road. "Those idiots actually fell for it. I can't believe it," I tell myself, in shock. I just hope the cold feeling in my gut, telling me they're coming back, is wrong, and this is the last we'll have to worry about these fools.

"Hey, Kevin, it's all clear. The burglars are gone,"

"Yes! My idea worked!" he shouts, pumping his fist, in celebration. We give each other a high five and start laughing. We begin cleaning up the mess, before having a quick bite to eat and heading to bed…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

Finally, after a few hours of waiting for the heat to die down, and a quick bite to eat, Marv and I begin our drive back over to Lincoln Blvd.; hopefully, to loot 671, without any complications, so we can get our butts to New York and pay off the debt to Hector. That way, Marv and I can begin our new life.

Once I drive the van up in front of 671, the last thing I expected to see is a party going on in the McCallisters' place, when the whole family is supposed to be in Paris. It seems like a rowdy gathering: dancing, drinking, people moving all about.

"Do you see what I see going on at 671, Marv, or are my eyes messing with me?" I ask, as I look on at the scene, in disbelief.

"I see what looks like a party going on," he replies, woozy from the pain medication he took. It was caused by me pistol-whipping him in the back of the head earlier today for being an idiot, which knocked him out for a few hours. "Do you think the family is back home?"

"From _Paris_? There's no way in Hell they could've returned so soon, especially if they're planning to spend the holidays there. It doesn't make sense,"

My gut is telling me I should be suspicious about this; especially with the alarm incident, and the strange encounter with the woman and boy earlier today, but I don't want to take any risks of being wrong.

"Maybe they had an emergency, and they took one of those fast jets? Concorp, they call them, I think,"

"It's _Concorde_ ," I correct. "I think it would be very hard to get a flight on one of those planes, especially with it being the holidays."

"So, what's the plan, then, Harry?"

"No point in taking a chance of trying to loot the place tonight, with that rowdy crowd of people. We'll just come back tomorrow and take it from there. We'd better leave, before someone spots us; especially with the police snooping around the houses we've hit,"

"Hector is not going to be happy," Marv responds.

"You know what, screw Hector. If he wants to send his thugs to kill us, let him, because I'll be happy to gun down every one of them. If Hector wants to kill us, I hope he comes, because I just love to place a bullet in between the eyes of our friend, who's been corrupted with power, that's turned him into an asshole," I say, feeling angry. I then drive away from the McCallisters' house…

 **END**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:I like to thank Majora's Mask freak 184 again for betaing this story. Be sure to check out her stories they are awesome. Also be sure to check out awesome fanfics written by Kelly HP, theatrical, and** ** **and AvidMoviefan16. AvidMoviefan 16 is currently working on a Ghostbusters Scooby-Doo crossover be sure to check** it out.**

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 20**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

The weather is cloudy this morning, as I drive Kevin to Woods' Drugstore, so he can purchase himself a new toothbrush. I'm feeling pretty good today after Kevin and I successfully scared away those burglars, hopefully for good, last night, using mannequins. I also got a peaceful night's sleep, without any nightmares. Again, Kevin is just looking at the houses decorated for Christmas, as we drive down the road towards Downtown Winnetka.

"So, have you decided what kind of toothbrush you want, Kevin?" I ask.

"No. I thought I'd look around at the different kinds the drugstore has in stock, if it's okay with you, Christine?" Kevin replies, while still looking at all the houses.

"Sure you can, Kevin," I smile. I might as well use this time to buy gifts for the whole family. I wonder if Woods' still sells gift-like items?

"I heard the wish you told Santa, Christine. What did you mean by wanting to live and see the New Year? You're not sick, are you?" Kevin asks, while his eyes gaze straight into mine. Why did he have to ask that question? A cold chill ripples down my spine. I don't want to tell him those burglars might kill me. "No, I'm not sick, Kevin." I tell him, knowing my reply is going to arouse more suspicion, but it's all I can think of.

"If you're not sick, then what did you make the wish for?" My hunch is correct about arousing his suspicions. My mind tries to calculate a response that will end this line of discussion, but I'm just drawing blanks.

"I take it, the lack of response means you _do_ have a reason, but are unwilling to share it with me," Kevin accuses.

Damnit! I mentally scream. This kid is too perceptive for his own good. I might as well concede, since he has me trapped in a corner. "You win, Kevin. I _do_ have a reason for making the wish, and I wasn't planning to share it with you, because it would scare you,"

"I knew it. So, what's the real reason, then?" he presses, not caring that he might be scared.

I might as well tell him, because if I don't, he's going to think I don't trust him. From what I learned about my brother in the two days getting to know him, if you betray his trust, it's very hard to get it back.

"The _real_ reason I made the wish, Kevin, was out of fear those burglars might kill me, and there is a good chance it could happen, if they decide to come back," I explain.

"I thought we scared those burglars away last night by convincing them the family was home?" Kevin questions, his voice becoming more fearful.

"We did, Kevin, but there's always the chance those burglars might double-check to see if the family _did_ return home. Remember yesterday? I told you the idea could make the burglars more suspicious, especially how the family got home so fast? So, we should be on our toes, and keep a vigilant eye out for those burglars, until Mom and Dad come home,"

"Christine, promise me one thing please,"

"What, Kevin?"

"Promise me that you won't die or get hurt anytime soon, because I don't want to lose you, since I love you—not only as a big sister, but like a second Mother, too," Kevin cries.

My heart just drops. "Kevin, I hope you're not telling me you consider me a second Mother, because you still resent Mom for leaving you; and you want me to be her replacement, because I'm treating you better than Mom has," I'm pleading that this is not the case, since it could create a new rift between our Mother and I, which I don't want.

Kevin's eyes widen at the implication I just made. "No, it's not what you think. You have to believe me, because no one can replace our Mom," he sobs. "It's just the way you have been caring for my welfare over the past two days. You came back home for the first time in seven years to make sure I was okay, after you somehow found out I was home all alone. You have been trying to protect me from those crooks. The advice you've been giving me sounds exactly like the guidance Mom would give. You even look and sound like her, but please don't think I want you to be my Mother, instead of her. I just view it as if I gained another Mother."

I swallow back the tears wanting to come out. "Kevin, I'm deeply touched you view me like a second Mother, but I also feel like you viewing me as a second Mother could create tension and jealousy between our Mother and myself, if she ever found out; especially if you take the recent events into consideration. I don't just want this issue to blow into something big, where it causes our Mother and I not to speak to each other, after just getting the chance to see her, for the first time in a long while.

When Mom _does_ return, I'm going to have to tell her about you viewing me like a second Mother, before things can get out of hand. So, don't show me any kind of special affection that could hurt Mom's feelings or make her jealous, until I talk to her first, okay? I also promise I will try my best not to get hurt or die anytime soon,"

"I won't, Christine, because I don't want to be the reason that you and Mom have _another_ falling out,"

"It will be okay, Kev. It looks like we're at the drugstore. So, let me wipe those tears off your cheeks, before we go inside, okay?" Kevin just nods. I take a tissue and wipe the tears off Kevin's cheeks and from under his eyes, not before I park the car in front of Woods' Drugstore. "Ready to get your toothbrush, Kev?" I ask. Kevin just nods, and we both get out of the car.

Kevin surprises me with a quick hug and whispers to me, "I love you, Christine,"

I just whisper back, "I love you, too, little brother," I give him a nice pat on the back, before heading inside the drugstore. The greeting bell hanging on the door clinks, as Kevin and I cross the threshold into the drugstore from the blustery cold outside. I take a quick look around, and notice the store hasn't changed a bit, since I've last been in here. I notice they _do_ still have a gift department. I turn my attention to Kevin, who has his eyes on the jars of different types of candy. I place my hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. I ask, "Kevin, will you be okay finding your toothbrush on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Christine," he tells me.

"I'll be in the gift section of the store, if you need me, okay?"

"Alright, Christine," He heads over toward where the toothbrushes are, as I make my way to the gift department…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

Hearing Christine mention she'll be in the gift department, obviously looking to buy gifts for the entire family, makes me feel guilty, since I don't have enough money to buy the family anything for Christmas; just enough for my toothbrush.

I look at the different toothbrushes in stock, before I pick out a nice blue toothbrush. I make my way to the front to check out, when I notice some nice engraved bracelets on sale. " _Buy one bracelet, get one free."_ the sign reads.

I look at the price of the bracelets and add it to the price of the toothbrush. I have enough! My Mom and three sisters are going to love these, especially Christine. I still feel guilty about not being able to buy Dad or my brothers anything, even though Buzz has been a jerk, lately. I guess I'd better check out, so I head for the desk, where Mrs. Wood normally runs the cash register.

She greets me, once I put the stuff I'm buying on the counter, "Hello, Kevin. I didn't expect to see you in here today," She's the wife of the pharmacist, who owns the drugstore.

"Hi, ," I smile. "I'm here today, because I need a toothbrush."

"Oh, you're not by yourself, are you?" Mrs. Wood asks, as she begins to ring up the things I purchased.

"No, my sister brought me. She's over there, in the gift section," I point.

"So, Megan or Linnie brought you, then?" she asks.

"Yes," I lie, which I hate doing to Mrs. Wood, but she doesn't know Christine, and she would assume Christine is a kidnapper, holding me for ransom. So, I'm going to have to lie, for Christine's protection.

"I notice you're taking advantage of the sale we're having on engraved bracelets. Christmas gifts for your Mom and sisters?" she asks, smiling.

"Yes, Mrs. Wood. I'm feeling guilty that I'm not going to have enough money to buy my Dad or brothers anything,"

Mrs. Wood leans over the counter and whispers, "This will be our little secret," She sneaks a can of Dad's favorite shaving cream, three packs of baseball cards, and some candy into the sack, with the rest of my goods. "A pack of those baseball cards is a gift from me to you, Kevin."

"Thanks, Mrs. Wood," I whisper back, smiling, as I hand her my money.

"You're welcome, Kevin," She smiles back.

Suddenly, I see a bandaged hand lay on the counter. It's bloody and cut up, which I find to be scary. I soon hear Mr. Wood speak from behind a large shelf, full of medications, positioned behind Mrs. Wood.

"What happened to your hand, Thomas?" he asks the person, with the bloody bandage.

"I sliced it on my shovel, while I was trying to salt my driveway, Herb. Can you help me find some-over-the-corner medications I might need?" I hear the person, named Thomas, ask Mr. Wood.

"I sure can, Thomas," I hear Mr. Wood say.

"You'd best be running along, Kevin. I'm sure your sister is looking for you," Mrs. Wood tells me.

That's when I hear the man, named Thomas, speak, "How are you doing, Kevin?"

My body shivers in fear, wondering how this Thomas person knows my name. I turn my head to discover that Thomas is Old Man Marley! I now feel scared, because, according to Buzz, Old Man Marley murdered his own family and several people on the block back in the 1960's.

I start to slowly back away from the counter, before I quickly make a break for the door. Though, not before hearing Mrs. Wood shout, "You're forgetting the stuff you purchased, Kevin!" I don't care about the stuff right now, because I have to get away from Old Man Marley.

I almost make it to the door, when I hear my sister shout, "Kevin, freeze!" I instantly stop, and my heart is pounding. I notice my sister is heading over this way, carrying a large bag of wrapped gifts. Christine kneels down to my level, once she's close. She looks really worried. "You okay, Kevin?" she asks. I just nod and quickly hug her, because I'm scared. "What has you so frightened?" She holds me tightly, while I cry into her shoulder. I feel so embarrassed now, crying in public. Luckily, my friends aren't here to see this.

"Old Man Marley," I choke out.

"Oh, I see now," she replies, like if she understands what's wrong. She takes a quick glance around the store and spots whatever she's looking for. "Come with me, Kevin," I follow her back to where Old Man Marley is. Is my sister crazy, or what? Doesn't she know Old Man Marley killed his family? I shiver…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I'm going to make the person regret they dared scare my little brother with those lies about Mr. Marley killing his family. Mr. Marley is too kind of a man to be considered a murderer, and that's why I'm taking Kevin over there to formally introduce him to Mr. Marley. He's currently speaking with Mr. Wood.

"Christine McCallister, is that you?" I hear another voice speak. I turn to see that it's Mrs. Wood, who's speaking to me. "Kevin, why didn't you tell me your sister, Christine, was visiting for the holidays?"

"It was a surprise visit, Mrs. Wood. I just arrived today. The overseas relief group I started to work for seven years ago has kept me busy," I quickly chime in.

I lie to avoid any mention about me running away from home or that my brother just met his older sister for the first time two days ago. I notice Mr. Marley shaking his head, frowning at me about the lie I just told, while Kevin looks at me, wondering what's going on.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Christine. Your family must be so happy to see you, and they must be proud they have such a kind-hearted daughter," Mrs. Wood speaks. "Kevin, here's the stuff you left behind. I took the time to wrap it for you, too." Mrs. Wood holds a sack.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wood," Kevin replies to her, appreciatively, while taking the sack from her.

"You're welcome, Kevin,"

"I'll be with you in a moment, Christine," Mr. Marley tells me, still frowning at me about lying. He takes some items to the desk for checkout. Soon, Mr. Marley is finished with his shopping and approaches me. Kevin quickly hides behind me, when Mr. Marley gets closer. "You've been doing okay, Christine?"

"Things have been fine," I reply.

"You sure about that?" he questions, while gazing at me.

"No, Mr. Marley," I lower my head. Mr. Marley looks at Kevin, when he takes a quick peek from behind my legs, only to gasp and hide behind again.

"Want to go over to the café next door and talk about it?" Mr. Marley asks.

"I would like that," I nod.

"Kevin, you don't have to be afraid to talk to me, when you see me. The things you've heard about me are not true; just rumors spread around by malicious teenagers, who just want to scare kids. They're bitter busybodies, who don't have anything better to do with their time," Mr. Marley explains to my brother, hoping to ease his fears about being around him. Kevin comes out from hiding, but stays close to me, as we go to the café next door.

Kevin and I find a seat close to the window, while Mr. Marley goes to order. I turn to my brother and ask, "Kevin, are you still scared of Mr. Marley, even after he explained the things you heard were just rumors?"

"A little bit. It's just creepy, the way Buzz tells the story to my siblings and I, about how Mr. Marley killed all those people, and turned their bodies to dust—which he uses to salt the walkways with at night. It would make anyone scared," Kevin admits.

"So, that little turd, Buzz, is behind all this, and he's got the rest of the siblings frightened, as well. I'll be sure to have a chat with Buzz, when I see him again. Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad about this? They're good friends with Mr. Marley, you know,"

"I didn't know that. I thought our parents might have considered him an eccentric old man. So, I didn't say anything. I guess it won't hurt to tell them now about this, when they return home," Kevin pauses, before saying, "Christine, I'm going to try and talk to Mr. Marley, when he comes back, okay?"

"I'm very of proud you, Kevin, for giving Mr. Marley a chance," I smile at him.

Soon, Mr. Marley returns with two cups of coffee and a chocolate milkshake for Kevin. "Thank you for the milkshake, Mr. Marley," Kevin tells him, while I look on, approvingly.

"You're welcome, Kevin," He smiles.

"Thanks for the coffee, Mr. Marley," It's now _my_ turn to thank him.

"You're welcome, Christine. So, what's been bothering you?" he asks, as he takes a sip of his coffee.

I take a sip of my coffee first, before saying, "Those burglars you warned me about in the letter you left on the windshield of my car. They tried to hit my parents' house again last night. Kevin and I scared them off by giving the burglars the idea that Mom and Dad returned home,"

"So, that's why I saw all those shadows in your window last night. It was like they were having a party," Mr. Marley chuckles.

"Yeah, Kevin and I dressed and rigged up some of Mom's mannequins to give off the illusion the family came back home, so it would scare off the burglars,"

"That was some clever thinking you two came up with. So, what's got you worried, then?"

"I'm just afraid they're going to come back, and there's nothing Kevin and I can do to stop them from breaking in,"

"You can always take Kevin to your apartment and stay there, if you feel like you're in danger, like I said in the letter I wrote. Don't play hero; it's not worth risking you or Kevin's life over,"

"How do you know Christine has an apartment, Mr. Marley?" Kevin asks.

Mr. Marley look likes he's cursing himself for saying too much. So, I intervene, "It's okay, Mr. Marley. It's time for the truth to come out, since I'm planning to ask my parents for their forgiveness," I soon turn my attention to Kevin. "Kevin, Mr. Marley knows I have an apartment, because he was one of the few people I told where I was the whole time after I ran away from home. How do you think I found out you were home alone?" I explain.

"Mr. Marley, if you knew where my oldest sister was, then why didn't you tell my parents?" Kevin questions.

"I wanted to tell them, Kevin, but Christine blackmailed me into not saying anything. She threatened to leave the State of Illinois, if your parents found out where she was," Mr. Marley explains to Kevin.

"Would you _really_ have left the State, Christine, if Mom and Dad found out where you were?"

"At first, yes, I would have left the State, but as time passed, that threat became just an idle one; especially after settling into my job, and seeking out professional help," I see a hurt look on Mr. Marley's face about not telling him I was in therapy. "I'm sorry about not telling you, Mr. Marley."

Mr. Marley just brushes it off. "It's okay, Christine. If it helps in any way to mend the relationship with your parents, then no apology is needed," Mr. Marley looks at his watch. "I'd be better going. My granddaughter's rehearsal starts in about a half hour. It was nice talking to you, Christine, as always. Kevin, it was a pleasure meeting you. You can always talk to me, if you ever need someone to listen." Mr. Marley tells the both of us, as he gets up from the table and leaves the café. Kevin and I both wave "goodbye" to him.

"Kevin, I think it's about time we head home. Mom and Dad could come back at anytime, and the last thing they need, is to find _you_ missing," Kevin just nods in understanding, and we leave the café. Soon, we're back on the road, heading home…

…

"Christine, I have a question," Kevin asks me, while I focus on the road.

"What is it, Kevin?"

"Does Mr. Marley _really_ mean what he says about going to talk to him, if I need someone to listen?"

"He _does_ mean it, Kevin. You see, Mr. Marley is a lonely person, who lives all alone, and does not have many friends to talk with. He talks to our parents, of course, but he doesn't want to bother them much, since they're busy working, and having to take care of five kids. He just wants companionship, is all. You also have to remember that horrible rumor that people love to spread about him murdering people. It makes it even harder on him, since a lot of people believe that rumor. It must've been hard on him, since I left home,"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Kevin, Mr. Marley was my first and only friend I made, when the family moved to Chicago. During that time, I was angry with Mom and Dad, for having to leave behind my friends I made in Indianapolis, and separating from Tia. It didn't help that no one wanted to be my friend, when I first started St. Gerhard's School. I was just pushed away and called an outsider. It hurt so much. When I tried to tell Mom and Dad about my bad day, they didn't really listen and just told me the next day would be better. They were too busy showering Buzz with attention.

"I just ran outside and sat on the curb to cry. That's when I first met Mr. Marley. He must've saw me crying, because he came up to me and asked what was wrong. I just emptied my heart out to him. He knew who I was, of course, since he'd already met our parents. After I told him everything, he offered to be my first friend, and I was free to visit him anytime, as long as I had Mom and Dad's permission.

"Mr. Marley remained my only friend, until I met Sarah in the sixth grade. No one wanted to be her friend, since she was the new kid, who transferred. So, I made the bold move by offering my hand in friendship to her, since I knew what she was going through. Sarah and I became very close, afterward," My heart chills at the thought of Sarah. I miss her so much.

"You okay, Christine?" Kevin asks, worried.

"I'm fine, Kevin," I tell him, trying to withhold myself from crying, as I briefly look up at the sky…

 **END**

 **A/N: Christine's friend, Sarah, appears in Chapter 6.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:I want to thank Majora mask freak184 for betaing this. Be sure to check out her stories. Also check out Avidmoviefan 16 stories they are really good. Also check out Kelly HP and Theatrical stories they are awesome.**

 **I own nothing except my oc Christine.**

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 21**

 _ **Later That Afternoon…**_

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

Kevin is playing _Double Dragon II_ on the Nintendo, while I lay back in Dad's recliner, talking on the phone with Tia.

"So, how's your vacation in Indianapolis been, so far?" I ask, while keeping an eye on Kevin.

" _It's been good. Mom and I went sightseeing around the old block, seeing the houses where we all used to live. Interestingly, Mom didn't say anything about how much the house you lived in changed. She just passed it by, as if it were invisible."_

"That's strange,"

" _You know what's stranger, Christine? Mom snapped at me, when I asked why she didn't comment about the changes made to Uncle Peter's old house. It really hurt my feelings, when I thought the relationship between us had improved,"_

"I'm sorry to hear that, Tia. I hope the relationship between you and Aunt Cindy doesn't end up like it was before Uncle Buck visited,"

" _I hope not, either. So, what are you doing for the holidays, Christine?"_

"I'm babysitting my little brother, Kevin," Kevin turns his head at his name being mentioned. I motion my hand for him to go back to playing his game.

I hear Tia snort. " _That's a good one, Christine. You had me there for a second,"_

"No, I'm being serious, Tia, about watching Kevin. I'll prove it to you,"

" _I'll play along, if you insist,"_ Tia snickers, still thinking this a joke. I motion Kevin to come my way.

"Kevin, I want you to say 'hello' to your Cousin, Tia," I whisper, as I hand him the phone.

"Hi, cousin Tia. I'm your cousin, Kevin. I heard many good things about you from Christine. I hope to meet you, sometime. Uh, hello," I hear Kevin tell her, while I just snicker. "Uh, Christine? Cousin Tia just dropped the phone, not before making a sputtering noise."

"Give me the phone, Kevin," My brother hands over the phone, and I speak into it, "Tia, you still there? I hope my brother didn't break you!" I laugh.

" _I thought it was Miles there for a second, playing a prank, before I remembered he's with our material Grandma, shopping. So, what made you go home all of a sudden to babysit your brother?"_

"Mom and Dad left him home alone by accident, when they departed for their trip overseas. I felt like it was my duty, as his big sister, to make sure he was taken care of,"

" _So, how are you going to react about coming face-to-face with Uncle Peter and Aunt Kate, when they return home?"_

"Happy, because I'm planning on mending fences with Mom and Dad. I want the both of them back in my life, but I'm nervous they're going to reject me,"

" _So, what inspired your sudden need to mend fences with Uncle Peter and Aunt Kate? You've told me for years how much you hated them and never wanted to see them again,"_ I tell Tia the same story I told Kevin two nights back after the encounter with Chuck. " _I'm hurt you didn't confide in me about you attending therapy or what was bothering you. I'm your best friend, after all."_

"I know you're my best friend, and I'm sorry about not telling you,"

" _It's okay, Christine,"_

"Oh, speaking of friends, I thought about Sarah today,"

Tia briefly pauses, before speaking, " _So did I. I can't believe she's been gone for five years. She came down with a parasitic infection all of sudden and died… I miss her so much,"_

"She died exactly two years from the day, when we attended the Dire Straits concert together," I add, as Tia and I try to withhold from crying.

" _I have to go, Christine. I think Mom just came home from shopping, and I don't want her to know I was talking to you. Thanks for calling me. Hearing from you on the holidays makes me happy. I hope things work out with your parents,"_

"Aunt Cindy never liked me, so I can't blame you for having to get off the phone. If long-distance wasn't so expensive, I would make calling you on Christmas a yearly thing. I hope things work out with Mom and Dad, too. Merry Christmas, Tia. Love you, cousin,"

" _Love you, too, Christine. Merry Christmas. Bye,"_

I hear Tia hang up the phone. I just hope Mom and Dad don't get mad about the long-distance phone call I made. Speaking of Mom, Dad, and Christmas, I think it would be a nice surprise for them and the rest of the family to see the inside of the house all decorated for the holidays, when they return home.

"Hey, Kevin, you want to help me cut down a real Christmas Tree from out back?" I just laugh at Kevin's reaction of quickly shutting off his game and running to get his coat, like a child, hyper on sugar…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

Marv is next to me, asleep and snoring, while I have been spending the last hour, watching the McCallister house from a secluded area. I'm trying to figure out why the house is now so quiet, when last night, it seemed like the family returned from Paris. Also, why is the car still missing? It just feels all fishy to me, as if someone is playing a game with us.

I just want to finish this job, so I can go to New York and kill Hector. The so-called "friend" of ours now wants the _entire_ cut of all the goods we fenced from every house we hit in Winnetka, including 671. I then suddenly see two figures come out of the McCallister house, which, of course, quickly grabs my attention.

"What the hell is going on here?" I mumble, as I watch the two figures cut down a pine tree in the backyard of 671. I grab the binoculars Marv stole from the house across the street and place them against my eyes to get a clearer view of the figures. My eyes widen, at the same time as I scream, "Son of a bitch!"

Since my yelling wakes up Marv, he asks, yawning, "What's all the yelling about, Harry?"

"Here, look for yourself, Marv," I tell him, as I hand him the binoculars.

Marv places the binoculars to his eyes. "Hey, it's the girl and the kid we almost hit at the intersection yesterday. I don't know why you're upset, Harry; they're just cutting down a pine tree. I don't see any harm in that,"

I just sigh in frustration at Marv's stupidity. "It's not the freaking trees, you moron. It's the house next to the trees,"

Marv takes a look again through the binoculars. "Oh, it's the house we tried to break into, but we had to leave, because the bird pooped on the car, setting off the alarm. Uh, I still don't get it…"

I try to withhold my urge to pistol whip Marv again, but I'm going to need his help, if my suspicions are correct. "Do I have to spell it out for you?!" I yell. "The girl and kid we encountered at the intersection came out of the house we've been trying to break into!"

Marv looks like he's thinking. How much thinking he's doing, God only knows. "Are you trying to say the girl and the kid live here?" Marv finally catches on.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to say, Marv. I knew there was a reason for the both of them to act all strange, when we encountered them at the intersection,"

"If the kid and girl live here, then where's the car at, Harry?"

"Good question, Marv. I think the girl hid it somewhere around here after the intersection encounter. She must've somehow overheard our plans to hit 671, and hid the car, out of fear we'd figure out _she_ was the one, who scared us away with the alarm. It also explains the party we saw last night. It was the girl trying to scare us into believing her family was back, because she knew we were coming,"

"So, in other words, Harry: We've been played like fools the whole time,"

I just nod in agreement. "Yes, and that's not going to stop me from cleaning out 671, even if the kid and girl are there,"

"You're not actually planning on still breaking into the house with the kid and girl there inside… Isn't that risky?"

"Not as risky if we hit the house, while the kid and girl are gone. We have the advantage, if we hit the house, while they're home, since we don't have to worry about them catching us by surprise. It would also give me the chance to find out how the girl overheard our plans, and if she knows anything else,"

"You think we should at least double-check to make sure _that_ was the house they came out of, just to be safe? Especially since the old man is gone,"

"Good idea, Marv. It doesn't hurt to be cautious, considering our past," Marv and I get out of the van and creep over towards 671, not before checking if anyone is around. The kid and girl have already chopped down the tree and left.

"Hey, Harry, you think the girl might've hid the car behind the garage?" Marv asks, pointing at the detached garage—which Marv and I have no plans of robbing. It's the main house we're after.

"Maybe. Let's check,"

Marv and I head towards the back of the garage. Upon reaching it, Marv and I find the missing car we've been looking for. It's parked under an awning, attached to the rear of the garage.

"Hey, Harry, let's slash their tires for all the shit they've put us through," Marv sadistically shoots out the idea, pulling out his knife.

"No, Marv. We have principles to maintain, and committing petty vandalism is below our standards of being criminals. Well, now that _that_ mystery is solved, let's check out the house. If we peek through the windows, and spot the kid and girl, then all of our questions will be answered," I tell Marv, rubbing my hands in glee, that we can finally hit 671.

"Hey, Harry, what's the plan for the kid and girl, after we rob the house and pump them for information?"

"Kill the both of them and dump the bodies into Lake Michigan. We can't have any witnesses that can connect us to any of the burglaries," I say, not caring that one of the victims is a kid.

"Maybe we need to bring Old Anne, if we're going to be clipping people?" Marv suggests.

"Good idea, Marv. Your sawed-off shotgun will make the job a lot easier," I tell him very quietly, as the both of us are now checking the different windows of 671, for any sign of the kid or girl, while making sure no one else is around, watching.

"Hey, Harry, come here. I think I've found them," Marv whispers, motioning me to come over to the window he's peeking through. I quietly join Marv at the same window. What I see through the window validates every suspicion I've had about this whole mess.

Those two are going to pay dearly for all the trouble they have caused. I continue watching the two decorate the Christmas tree. "You two better enjoy your moment of decorating for Christmas, while you can, because this is the last Christmas you both are going to be alive for," I motion Marv to follow me, as we leave, having seen enough.

"So, what's the plan, Harry?"

"We come back tonight, when it's dark, say, around 9:00 P.M., and take care of business. The cover of darkness will make it harder for anyone to spot us or sneak up on us. Plus, it will give us extra time to clean out the van, grab a bite to eat, and pick up Old Anne. It's going to be a long night, when you figure in dumping two bodies into Lake Michigan, fencing a large amount of goods, and planning an ambush to kill Hector and his goons, when he comes to pick us up and collect the money we owe him," I explain, as Marv and I leave, before anyone sees us.

"Hey, Harry, how about going to Reno, instead of New York, after we kill Hector?" Marv asks, while we head back to the van…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

"Be careful with that tree, Kevin," I tell him, as we both carry the tree into the living room, leaving a mess of pine needles behind that I'll have to clean up later. "So, where do you want to put the tree?"

"How about in front of the window, where it can be seen shining brightly at night?" Kevin suggests.

"Good idea, Kev," I smile, as the both of us place the tree in the corner of the living room, close to the window. Luckily, I remembered that Mom keeps all the Christmas stuff in the basement, and already have it on-hand. I open the box with the Christmas balls. It's a tradition in the McCallister household that every family member has their name on a clear glass ball. "Want to start with hanging the named Christmas balls first, Kev?"

"Sure, Christine," Kevin replies, as he takes the first of the named balls out of the box and hands it to me.

 _Peter_ , the ball reads, and I hang it on the tree. I've always enjoyed playing catch with Dad. I hope I get to see him soon.

"Kevin, can you hand me the next one?" The next one I hang says _Kate_. I remember the time, when I was a little girl, Mom tried to teach me how to sew. I always failed, but she kept telling me to never give up and to keep trying. The next ball I hang says _James_. Buzz may be a pain of a brother, who's a jerk to everyone, but I love him, anyway. "Keep 'em coming, Kev," He hands me another ball.

The next ball I hang says _Jeffrey_. I enjoyed teaching him how to read and spending time with him. The next two balls I hang say _Megan_ and _Linnie_. I resented the both of them, when they were first born, but I eventually grew to love and care for them. The playtimes we used to spend together were so much fun.

"Hey, here's my ball," Kevin finds his in the box and quickly hands it to me.

"Thank you, Kevin," I tell him, smiling, as I hang it on the tree.

I adored Kevin so much for the brief time I knew him as a baby. We've since become close in the two days we've had together, and the love I had for him back then is even stronger now. Kevin soon hands me a ball that says _Fred_ , which I hang on the tree _._ Kevin has told me so much about how much of an awesome dog Fred is. I'm really looking forward to meeting him.

"Hey, Christine!" Kevin yells, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What is it, Kevin?" I ask.

"I found the ball with your name on it in the box,"

My heart stops. Mom and Dad kept my personal Christmas ball together, with the rest of the family's, even after I ran away from home. I grasp it close to my heart, crying.

"Kevin, did you ever see Mom and Dad hang my ball on the tree?" I ask him, knowing what the answer is going to be. Kevin just shakes his head "no".

"I always noticed Mom and Dad became subdued after they hung Fred's ball. I never knew why, until now,"

"It must've been painful for them to be reminded about their oldest running away, and not knowing if she was okay or not, especially on Christmas," I cry.

"Christine, since you're back home, I think you should hang your ball on the tree," Kevin more so tells than suggests.

"That's a wonderful idea, Kev," I hang my personalized ball on the tree. "The McCallister Family is whole once more." I cry.

After finishing up with the personalized balls, Kevin and I unstring the colored lights and hang them on the tree, after making sure they work. Then, we hang the miscellaneous ornaments and tinsel. To finish it off, I give Kevin a lift, as he places the gold angel, which has been in the McCallister Family for generations, on top of the tree. After looking to see how good of a job we did, Kevin and I both notice we forgot to add the colored Christmas balls.

As Kevin and I are hanging the Christmas balls onto the tree, I suddenly see a reflection of two people peeking in the window, through one of the ornaments, watching us. My heart sickens, when I realize that it's the burglars from the intersection. I subtly motion Kevin to stay cool, when he, too, realizes the burglars are watching outside. He's about to flee the room, but we just keeping focusing on hanging the ornaments.

The burglars finally leave, while I discreetly follow their movements by peeking through each of the windows they pass by. I notice they stop in the middle of the backyard and start talking. I crack open the kitchen window a tiny bit, so I can hear what they're saying. My stomach sickens after I hear the short one mention they're planning to hit the house at nine tonight, but I continue to listen. Those bastards just confirmed my hunch about them hitting other houses around the block. I wonder who Old Anne is.

I have to restrain myself from crying after hearing about how they're going to dump Kevin and I's dead bodies in Lake Michigan, confirming my worst fears. I watch the two heartless bastards leave, while I shut the window. I turn around to find Kevin, standing in front of me, crying. I just hug the little guy, as we both start sobbing.

"I don't want to die, Christine. I'm only eight years old. Why are these burglars being so mean, by wanting to steal from us and hurt us? Especially so close to Christmas…" my brother chokes out. It makes me cry harder, as I think about the possibility of Kevin and I joining my friend, Sarah, in Heaven soon.

"Because, they're evil heathens that have no sense of respect for others or the law. People like those burglars are a perfect example why the death penalty needs to exist,"

"What are we going to do, Christine? We have no means to stop them,"

"I don't know, Kevin. I would take you to my place, but what's stopping them from killing us later in the week?"

"How about Mr. Marley's place? Didn't he mention we could go over there, if we're in danger?"

"He did, but it doesn't change the fact about how those burglars could still kill us later on,"

"Only thing I guess can save us, is a miracle from God," Kevin sobs, reminding me that Mr. Marley's granddaughter is rehearsing at St. Gerhard's Church tonight, and there's always a Mass service every night.

"Hey, Kevin, do you want to attend Mass at St. Gerhard's Church at seven tonight? Mr. Marley's granddaughter is rehearsing tonight," I ask, and Kevin just nods…

 _ **Later That Night…**_

I lay back in Dad's recliner. Kevin lays, snuggled up against me, while I mindlessly stroke his hair, as we both watched television. My mind is still thinking about overhearing how the burglars plan to kill Kevin and I after they rob our parents' house. I look at my watch, and notice it's quarter to seven. "Hey, Kev, it's quarter to seven. So, we'd better get going, if we want to find a good seat for Mass," Kevin hops off me and quickly gets his coat, while I go to get my keys and coat…

…

Outside of St. Gerhard's Church always looked so beautiful at night, especially the large stained glass window in the front. Kevin and I walk up the path to the front door and enter the Church.

"It looks like Mass is going to have a low turnout tonight," I tell Kevin, upon entering the nave and choosing to sit in an empty pew, close to the front. The Church choir is currently singing a nice sound rendition of _Star of Bethlehem_.

"Christine, did you go to Church after you left home?" Kevin asks me.

"I did. I went to St. Thomas Cathedral in Oak Park. It's a decent Church, but it doesn't compare to St. Gerhard's,"

"Mom would be happy to know that, when you see her again,"

"I know she will," That's _if_ the burglars don't kill us and dump our bodies into Lake Michigan first. I think about the conversation from earlier, shivering.

"We should light a prayer candle, before we leave. Maybe it will protect us,"

"That's a good idea, Kevin," I reply.

I look around the Church and see Mr. Marley, sitting in a pew by himself, listening to the choir. I can't help but feel sad, seeing the person I looked up to like a Grandfather, sitting alone. I get his attention by waving and motioning for him to join us. Mr. Marley gets up from his pew and sits with Kevin and I.

"Thank you for inviting me to sit with you and Kevin, Christine,"

"It's no problem, Mr. Marley," I smile.

Mr. Marley then turns his attention to my brother. "How are you doing, Kevin?" Kevin just acts cool and replies, "I'm doing okay, Mr. Marley," I smile proudly at my brother.

"So, have you been a good boy this year?"

"Kind of. I've been mostly a pain in the butt to Mom and Dad," Kevin tells him.

"I'm sure your Mother and Father don't think that. All parents love their sons and daughters, no matter what," Mr. Marley tells my brother, while glancing at me, as if that statement is more directed at _me_. "See the red-headed girl, singing _O'Holy Night_? That's my granddaughter, Susan. She's about your age, Kevin. You know her?"

"Not personally, but I have seen her in school. She's a grade below me. I didn't know she was your granddaughter. She's a nice singer, too," Kevin replies.

"So, you're in the second grade, then? And, thank you for that compliment about her,"

"Uh-huh, and you're welcome," Kevin nods.

"That's nice,"

"Mr. Marley, I've been meaning to ask: Why have you never told me you had children in the years I've known you? I didn't even know you had a granddaughter, until I read that letter you posted on my windshield," I interject.

Mr. Marley becomes solemn, as if I touched a nerve. "There _is_ a reason for that, Christine. Back in the Fall of '72, about three years before you and your family moved on the block, I had an argument with my son. We both lost our tempers, nasty words were exchanged, and we haven't spoken to or seen each other since. Sounds kinda familiar, doesn't it?"

I gasp. "You mean, what happened between my parents and I?"

Mr. Marley just nods. "Yes. That's why I tried to stop you from leaving on the night you left home. I didn't want you or your parents to have to bear the same pain I went through. The only difference, being that my son was around the same age as _your_ parents,"

"I guess you never get to see your granddaughter, then?" I feel heartbroken for Mr. Marley.

Mr. Marley sighs. "To be truthful, my granddaughter has never met me in person, and she's never going to meet her grandmother, since she passed a year after my son left. She died of a broken heart. Susan _does_ know about me, since we exchange letters on occasion, and I send her presents and money on the holidays. I think my son's wife forced him to allow that,"

"Since I'm going to try and mend fences with _my_ parents, maybe you should try and do the same with your son. Since your granddaughter is in the choir, you think your son might be here at the Church for Mass?"

"I would, but I'm afraid he won't talk to me. No, my son was never the Church-going type. Most-likely, Susan's Mother or one of her Aunts brought her. I wouldn't be here, if _he_ was here,"

"You should at least try, for your granddaughter's sake. You have nothing to lose. I bet it hurts her that she can't see her Grandfather," Kevin interjects. "I know it hurt me, when my Grandpa McCallister died two years ago. I still miss him to this day, especially his fondness for Rube Goldberg-type inventions," Kevin tells Mr. Marley, while I'm caught off-guard and wanting to cry about Grandpa McCallister dying. Why didn't Uncle Buck tell me about him passing?

Mr. Marley glances at the pulpit, where the Priest is now standing. The choir silences. "Well, it seems like Mass is about to start," Kevin and I then turn our attention to the front…

…

The sermon was very beautiful. Kevin and I head to the front, so we can light a prayer candle. "I will light the candle after we both say our prayers," Kevin just nods, as we bow our heads and silently pray.

"Lord, please help and protect us from being hurt by the burglars, who are planning to break into our home tonight. I do not want to see my baby brother injured or have to die so young. I want to live, so I can see my parents again, and be able to apologize to them. I beg you. In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen," I make the sign of the cross, using my right hand to touch my forehead, chest, left shoulder, and finally, my right shoulder. I notice Kevin does the same.

"I hope he answers the prayer, Christine," Kevin tells me, as I light the candle.

"I hope so, too, Kevin," I reply. The Church clock suddenly chimes. I look up, and it reads 8:05. The burglars will be hitting our parents' house in less than an hour. "Kevin, we'd better be getting on home." Kevin and I leave the Church, but not before wishing Mr. Marley a merry Christmas…

…

The drive home is a tense one, because Kevin and I are in complete fear of the impending encounter with the burglars. "Christine, I have a question,"

"What is it, Kev?"

"Uh, I noticed your reaction, when I mentioned Grandpa's death to Mr. Marley. You looked like you were about to cry,"

"I didn't know Grandpa died, until you mentioned it. I would've came home sooner, if I knew. I didn't even get to say 'goodbye'. You know, this isn't the time to talk about this, since we could die ourselves tonight," I tell him, trying not to cry.

"Sorry, I forgot," Kevin replies, holding back a sob. "You ever see a Rube Goldberg machine before?"

"No, I haven't. I don't even know who Rube Goldberg is, to be honest," Kevin explains to me who Rube Goldberg was, and talks about the machines he created. I can just vision those burglars or Chuck being tortured with one of the devices. "I wish we could build one of those machines that could potentially hurt the burglars long enough for the police to catch them."

"Maybe we can, Christine. It doesn't have to be complex, like Goldberg's devices, but more along the line of using household objects as booby traps to wear out the burglars and inflict punishment,"

"Go on, I'm listening,"

"Well, I was thinking we could place booby traps all over the house, and have the burglars set them off,"

"Despite the dual dangers of getting hurt from meeting head-on with the burglars and the risk the traps could accidently hurt us, I think it's the only choice we have in protecting ourselves. The burglars will be arriving in forty minutes. I hope it's enough time to plan and get everything set up," I tell Kevin, as I speed on home…

…

After entering the front door and locking it, Kevin and I stare at each other, with a determined look, and speak, "It's our house. We have to defend it," We soon head upstairs to Kevin's room, where he pulls out a large blank sheet of drawing paper and some crayons.

"Here's the plan, Christine," Kevin tells me, as he draws a crude layout of the house and points out the best positions for the traps to be placed in each of the rooms, by marking it with the crayon. I suggest the type of traps we should use in each of the rooms. "After the last trap is sprung, we'll quickly call the police from Mom's room and tell them the Murphys' house is being robbed. That's when we head to the attic to escape and lure the robbers to the Murphys'."

"The last part of the plan sounds very complicated, and it has a lot of things that can go wrong, Kevin, but it's the best we can do," I look down at my watch. "We'd better get to setting up those traps; the burglars will arrive in twenty-five minutes."

 _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns 'n Roses blares loudly on the stereo, as Kevin and I begin setting up the traps. Kevin and I icing the front porch and the outside basement steps is the first thing we do.

"The slip and slide of pain," Kevin sadistically says.

The front and back doors are next, as Kevin places a BBQ starter on the front door handle, while I rig Dad's blowtorch next to the backdoor in the kitchen. "Burglars on the barbie," I sadistically say to myself. In the basement, I cover the steps with tar and glue a sharp nail on the step. "Sticky and prickly."

Kevin rigs one of Buzz's weights to a fake lightswitch in the laundry chute. "Excedrin Headache Number 39," Kevin rigs a fan and some feathers from one of Mom's old pillows, while I put some glue on Saran Wrap, on the door that leads from the kitchen to the dining room. "A sticky chicken," I set up some spare ornaments near the window in the living room, while Kevin places some marbles on the floor, in front of the stairs. "Sweeping you off your feet and stabbing them."

Kevin and I head upstairs, where we both hook two full paint cans on the railing, with some yarn. "Swinging paint," I comment. After that, Kevin and I place a springy tripwire in front of the attic door. "It comes crashing down sooner or later," Finally, Kevin and I work setting up an escape line from the attic down to the yard below, using an escape rope, meant for fires.

"Zipping on out!" Kevin blurts out.

"We did it, Kevin, with ten minutes to spare!" We high-five. "I just hope things go according to plan, and we don't get hurt,"

"Things will work out, Christine,"

"I hope you're right, Kev. How about you and I have a snack, before the burglars get here?" We head toward the window we crawled out of, and into the kitchen…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

I stop the van in front of the Murphys' house. The cover of dark should make it hard for anyone to recognize it. "Well, this is it, Marv. The moment we've been waiting for is upon us. Is Old Anne loaded and ready to kill?"

Marv pulls out his sawed-off shotgun from his trench coat, kissing it like it was his sweetheart. "She sure is, Harry. Is your revolver loaded and ready?"

"Sure is, Marv," I pull out my revolver and show him. "I notice 671 is all lit up. Looks like a formal innovation to kill those two and plunder all the valuables."

"Well, let's go and have some fun, then, Harry," Marv replies, trying to do his best slasher smile. Marv and I exit the van and make our way across the street, not before making sure it's all clear. "So, how are we going to do this, Harry?" Marv asks.

"We go to the backdoor, like the first time. They might be dumb enough to open the door, without checking first. If they do, bang, bang! they're dead! And we'll have free rein of the house,"

"Sounds good to me, Harry," Marv replies, as we head to the backdoor.

"Want to do the honors of knocking, Marv?"

"Why, thank you, Harry," Marv knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear from inside. It sounds like the girl is doing the speaking.

"Let's play along, Marv," I whisper, while he nods.

"It's Santa and his elf, and we have a bunch of gifts to give you, in the name of peace," More like resting in peace with the fish, when I put a bullet inside the both of them troublemakers. "Son of a bitch!" I suddenly scream, as I drop to my knees in pain, holding my groin. Marv sticks his head through the doggy door, only to be knocked back into the snow, screaming.

"The troublemakers are armed!" Marv screams, as I notice him holding his forehead.

"That's it! I was going to put them out of their misery quickly and painlessly, but now, they are getting a slow, agonizing death! You take the basement! I'll take the front!" I shout to Marv, as I limp towards the front of the house…

 **END**

 **A/N: The full story Christine tells Tia can be read in Chapter 14.**

" **Clipping" is slang for murder.**

" **Nave" is the central part of a Church, where the pews are located.**

" **Pulpit" is a raised platform or lectern in a Church or Chapel, from which the Preacher delivers a sermon.**

 **Rube Goldberg machines are contraptions that use a chain reaction to accomplish a very simple task, in a very complicated manner. Named after American** **cartoonist** **and inventor of such contraptions,** **Rube Goldberg** **(1883–1970).**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I want to thank Majora's Mask Freak184 for betaing this, as always. Be sure to check out her stories; they're good. Also, check out AvidMovieFan16's stories. They're currently writing a _Scooby-Doo_ / _Ghostbusters_ crossover, and it's really good. Also, check out Kelly HP and Theatrical's stories; they're awesome, too.**

 **PS: Huda, Old Anne is not a person; it's the nickname of Marv's sawed-off shotgun. Also, Guest reviewer, Christine makes the point in chapters fourteen and sixteen, about wanting her parents back a lot more.**

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 22**

 **8:59 P.M.**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

Kevin and I are sitting at the table in the dining room, eating a quick sandwich, while waiting for the burglars to arrive in about one minute. My stomach is in knots, and my hands are shaking, as I'm thinking that this sandwich could be Kevin and I's last meal. I shudder at the thought. Kevin, on the other hand, seems emotionless. I'm not sure what the little guy is thinking or feeling. I just watch him eat the sandwich I made.

"You okay, Kevin?" I ask, worried.

"I'm fine, Christine," he reassures me. The look in his eyes tells a different story, though.

The chiming of the grandfather clock from the living room startles the both of us, as I fearfully look at my watch. Nine o' clock, it reads I run towards the living room, while Kevin runs upstairs. I wonder where he's going. I peek through the curtains, and I see the burglars have arrived and are heading towards the backdoor. Their heads are going to be flame broiled, if they try to force their way inside. My chest tightens, thinking that Kevin and I are going to die, if things don't go as planned.

Kevin soon comes back with what looks like a rifle. "Where did you get that from?"

"Buzz's room. It's his air rifle, and I thought it might come in handy,"

"Good thinking, little brother!" I praise. "The burglars have arrived, and they're heading for the backdoor in the kitchen,"

Kevin cocks the rifle. "Let's go get them, big sis," I follow him into the kitchen. Kevin positions himself in front of Fred's doggy door, while I lean on the counter right next to it, so I can overhear what's going on. My stomach becomes cold, when the burglars' silhouettes pop up and knock. "Who is it?" I reply, already knowing the answer. Their farce reply about having gifts and coming in peace really pisses me off. So, I instruct Kevin to aim for the burglars' groin, when firing…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

I take a big gulp, as I aim Buzz's air rifle through Fred's doggy door at the groin of the short, mean-looking burglar and pull the trigger. The gun pops out a pellet, and nails the little man dead center in the crotch. I have to withhold from laughing, as I see the little man drop to his knees in pain, uttering words that would get my mouth washed out with soap. I reel back in fear, when the big goof sticks his head through the doggy door. So, I quickly shoot him in the forehead, knocking him back into the snow, screaming like a baby.

It doesn't take long for the two to get back on their feet, and for me to overhear the two saying they're going to try to get into the house by the front door and the basement entryway. I relay what I heard to Christine. I take a deep breath, knowing the war has just begun. I might end up being one of the casualties, if things don't go as planned…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

Kevin has informed me the burglars are now going to attempt getting into the house at both the front and the basement. The real fight now begins, and a bunch of makeshift traps will decide if Kevin and I live or die on the night before Christmas. I turn my attention to Kevin. "We'd better be getting upstairs and be ready to lob some paint cans, when the time comes," I say, feeling terrified. We both head upstairs, using the kitchen stairwell…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

I limp through the snow angrily, still hurting from where the little troublemakers shot me. They're both going to pay for that, when I get ahold of them. I finally make it back to the front of the house, and make my way up the steps, leading to the front door. My feet slip out from under me, and I'm sent flying backwards, painfully crashing into the driveway. What the hell?!

"Son of a bitch!" I yell, holding my throbbing head. How in the hell did the stairs ice so fast? It hasn't rained, since our last visit. The little pissants must've hosed them down. After a brief moment, I get up and make a second attempt at the stairs. I make it on the porch after some slipping and sliding, only to find myself being flung back onto the driveway, hurting even more. "Those two are dead. I'm going to hang them by their thumbs, and then shoot them," I bounce back on my feet from the rush of adrenaline, and I brave the stairs for the third time, using the handrail for support. I'm back on the porch again, and this time, I tread slowly toward the front door, trying not to slip again. "So easy," I reach out and grab for the knob. "Yeow! Fuck!" I scream from the agonizing pain of my hand burning. I quickly scamper back down the slippery steps and shove my hand and aching head into the pile of snow, not caring about the consequences. "That feels good," The coolness of the snow provides a little relief from the pain throbbing in both my head and hand. "Those two are going to be pouring buckets of blood, when I get ahold of them…"

 **(Marv's PoV:)**

After seeing Harry limp off towards the front door, I make my way toward the stairs that will lead to the basement. I begin my descent down the steps, only to have my feet slip out from under me. My head bounces against the steps. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The slick bottom catapults me onto the door, and further aggravates the already throbbing pain in my head. Luckily, the safety lock on the shotgun I have concealed in my coat is on. I reach for my crowbar and use it to prop myself back onto both feet. I try to keep myself balanced on the slick landing, which is covered with a sheet of ice. I begin working to pry open the basement door with my crowbar, and it doesn't take long to crack open. I push open the door and walk in like I own the place. I start feeling around the wall for the nonexistent lightswitch. The basement is pitch-black, and it's very hard to see in here. I slowly and quietly walk deeper into the basement, trying to avoid bumping into any of the basement junk, while still trying to find some kind of light. I wish I brought a flashlight along.

"Finally…" I mutter, once I see a light bulb with a pull chain. The chain, bulb, and socket all fall apart after yanking the chain. What the hell? I look up to find out the now-broken light bulb was a fake dangling from the laundry chute. "Why would someone dangle a light bulb from a laundry chute?" That's when a barbell soon smashes into my face, and knocks me flat on my back, answering my question. My surroundings all go black…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

I've laid here long enough in the snow, feeling a little relief from the pain. I get back onto both feet, and notice a large, red, cackling "M" imprint on the hand that was burned. I stew in anger about how I'm going to make those two gag on each other's blood, before killing the both of them. I march towards the back of the house and plan to force my way in through the backdoor.

I arrive at the backdoor. I spit on my hand and gently tap the knob to see if it's hot, before grabbing it fully and opening the door, unaware I'm about to activate the blowtorch next to the door. I scream, as a whoosh of fire sets my head ablaze, and it sends me running back outside. I hear a loud hiss after diving headfirst into the snow for the second time tonight to cool off my burning scalp. Only, I hear it sizzle, and it's very painful to touch, when I lift my head out of the snow.

I angrily get back on my feet and kick open the backdoor, knocking down the blowtorch, and stomp my way into the house. "When I get my hands on the both of you, I'm gonna jerk out your eyeballs with a corkscrew!" I yell loud enough, making sure those little shits can hear me. I begin searching around for them, not knowing more traps await…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I hold Kevin tightly, as the little guy sobs softly into my chest. "Everything is going to be okay, Kev," I reassure him, kissing him on top of the forehead, while my body shakes in fear.

I just heard the loud midget burglar proclaim he's going yank out our eyeballs, if he catches us, causing my brother to cry, and a sicken feeling to hit my stomach. I _did_ hear the little man scream in pain twice earlier, meaning the traps are working, as intended.

The little man's partner must still be knocked out in the basement after having Buzz's barbell fall on top of him from the laundry chute. Kevin suggested taunting them from the stairs earlier, prior to the threats, but I nixed that idea pretty fast. It's better to stay quiet to make it harder for the burglars to find us. I close my eyes and hold a silent vigil, while waiting for the burglars to come…

 **(Marv's PoV:)**

"What the hell just happened?" I come back to my senses. My head and back are throbbing in pain. It comes back to me, when I spot the barbell that smashed into my face. I'm still not understanding why someone would drop a barbell down a laundry chute. I get back onto both feet and make my way towards the stairs. "What the hell?" I step into a sticky glue-like substance on the stairwell. I look down to discover it's tar. "Why would someone paint roofing tar on the stairs?"

The strong adhesiveness of the tar forces me to abandon both my shoes and socks, while I continue my climb upwards, barefoot, stickiness aside. I take a few more steps, unaware that a large sharp nail has just been jammed into my foot. I scream, as a stabbing pain suddenly throbs in my foot. I look down, and notice a large roofing nail has penetrated deep inside the bottom of my foot, causing me to fall backwards on the stairs. I now lie on the basement floor, clutching my aching foot. I scream loudly, as I yank out the nail, which is covered in blood from the bottom of my foot and tar.

"I'm going to vise their heads so tight, that their brains will splatter out of both ears!" I finally realize what's going on. After dressing my injured foot with a dirty handkerchief, I limp my way back outside—the coldness of the surface numbing the pain in my foot. I very slowly crawl up the cold, slippery steps. Once I reach the top, I notice a window is open, as if they're inviting me to come in. "Invitation accepted. I hope you like the taste of shotgun," I pull out Old Anne from inside my coat and cock it, ready to fire. I limp for the open window, ignoring the fact I'm walking in the snow, barefoot. I climb through the window, and I hear a shatter. I scream loudly from the piercing pain in both feet. "Not again…" I moan, as I slump to the floor, holding Old Anne tightly, so it doesn't misfire. I look to see what causes the pain this time, and it turns out I stepped on some glass Christmas ornaments. "I'm going to kill the both of you!" I scream, as I climb back onto both feet and wince in pain from the nail and glass stuck in my feet. I slowly trot over to the carpet and head for the next room…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

Where could those little creeps be? How about the dining room? I smile, nastily. "Say your last rights, because you're about to die on the Eve before Christmas!" I burst into the dining room, straight into Saran Wrap, covered in glue. "I'm going to rip out your intestines and use them as a rope to snap your scrawny necks!" I try to wipe off the glue from my face, only to hear a sound of a fan click. "Oh no…" A pile of feathers covers my body. I take some deep breaths and whip out my pistol, as I head to the room, where the screams are coming from. I quickly take cover behind the doorframe after hearing the sound of tiptoeing in the next room. I've been waiting for this moment to finally be able to put a bullet in between one of those little creeps' eyes. I spring out from behind the doorframe, yelling, "Ready to dance with the Devil, you brats?!" The gun is aimed and ready to fire.

"Don't shoot, Harry!" Marv screams. His hands are in the air, standing under the living room doorway, across the main foyer.

I lower my gun and ask, "What the hell happened to you?" I notice his bruised face and swollen fleet.

"I got banged in the head and stabbed in the feet," Marv shrugs. "What about you, Harry?"

"My head was set on fire, my hand was burned, and I got feathered," I reply. "Now, let's find those little punks. I bet they're hiding upstairs…"

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

My heart chills in fear, and Kevin clutches on to me tighter, as I overhear both burglars threaten to kill us from different rooms in the house. I peek over the railing after hearing one of them scream not to shoot. The fear inside me increases, when I see guns, and the two talking to one another. They're discussing how badly the traps Kevin and I set hurt them, which makes me smile a little.

"Kevin, it's time to lob the paint cans," I whisper to my frightened brother after hearing that the burglars are coming up here to look for us. Kevin just nods, still scared.

"That means they're going find us. I regret suggesting taunting them from the stairwell earlier," Kevin sobs, quietly.

"Yes, they're going to find us, but the paint cans should stun them long enough for us to call the police. I'm ready to get their attention, when you are, little brother," Kevin and I lean over the railing, and we both yell, "Hey, you dumb jackasses! We're up here! Come and get us, if you can, suckers!" Kevin and I grip the paint cans tightly, ready to lob, before they can get a shot from their guns…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

My head snaps up towards the stairs, and I see those two little pricks taunting us. Marv and I quickly make chase toward the stairs, guns drawn, only to have our feet slip out from under the both of us, which sends us crashing onto our backs. Marbles… We slipped on marbles. I start laughing.

"You okay, Harry?" Marv asks me, with a look of uncertainty. He helps me back onto my feet. "You didn't shoot yourself, did you?"

"I think I lost my mind, going through this funhouse of pain. And, no, I didn't shoot myself, Marv,"

"You guys give up yet?!" Marv and I hear the punk girl and kid yell.

"Does this look like we give up to you?! Once we get ahold of you, we're going to shoot you and boil your bodies in battery acid!" Marv and I draw our guns, and go rushing up the stairs…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

Kevin lobs his paint can first, smacking the big goof right in the face, and sending him flying back onto the floor. I quickly lob my paint can after seeing the little man preparing to pull the trigger. It whacks him right in the face, sending him flying right on top of his partner.

"Let's go, Kevin," We hurry to Mom and Dad's room, knowing we don't have much time, before the burglars are back on their feet.

I grab the receiver off the phone and dial 911. _"911, emergency,"_

"Help! My house is being robbed! 656 Lincoln Blvd.! My name is Murphy! I have to go! I hear them coming after me!"

" _The police are on their way, Ma'am. Get to safety at once,"_

"Let's go, Kevin," We both flee the bedroom and dart for the attic.

"There they go!" I hear one of the burglars yell, as my heart pounds heavily.

The burglars are now chasing us. Kevin hightails it up the attic stairs, while I fall flat on my face, forgetting about the tripwire. I quickly try to get back on my feet, only to be knocked back onto the carpet. Something heavy is placed onto my back to keep me from escaping.

"Look it here… Seems the tide has turned into our favor, and her little trap did the job for us, too. How ironic. I hope you don't mind me using your back as a footrest," the little bastard taunts. "What should we do with the pretty lady?"

"I say we question her about where the kid went. As long that little turd is running loose, we risk being caught,"

I yelp in pain, as one of the bastards grabs me off the floor by my hair and tosses me hard against the wall. "I hope you made it to safety, Kevin. I'm sorry I'm not going to be joining you. I'm about to die," I silently pray, as the little man places his gun under my chin.

"Where did the kid go, lady? You either tell us where he went, or my partner puts a bullet through your chin?"

"Go to Hell!" I spit back, only for the big goof to slap me hard across the face, causing tears to prick from my eyes.

"You'd better give us some answers now, if you want to live to see Christmas!" the big goof shouts, shaking me hard. I spit at them again in defiance.

"She's not going to tell us anything, Marv. We'd better be looking for the kid. He couldn't have gone too far,"

"What about the girl, Harry? We just can't take her with us. Do we kill her now?" the big goof asks his partner, while holding me against the wall.

"No, we don't kill her, because I still need answers from her. I got it," the bastard replies.

He pulls a rag out of his pocket, pours some kind of liquid on the rag, and quickly shoves it over my nose and mouth. I try my best to fight back, but the fumes from the rag are making my surroundings blurry. Everything suddenly goes black…

 **END**

 **A/N: Is Christine still alive? Will Kevin survive the Wet Bandits? Will the police make it in time? All those questions will be answered in the next thrilling chapter of _Two Against Two_!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I want to thank Majora's Mask Freak184 for betaing this, as always. Be sure to check out her stories; they're good. Also, check out AvidMovieFan16's stories. They're currently writing a _Scooby-Doo_ / _Ghostbusters_ crossover, and it's really good. Also, check out Kelly HP and Theatrical's stories; they're awesome.**

 **PS: I want all of those who favorite or follow this story to please tell me if it's good, or not.**

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 23**

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

I watch the girl go limp in Marv's arms, and he drops her to the floor. I place my thumb under the unconscious girl's neck to see if she still has a pulse, or not. "Is she still alive, Harry?"

"She's alive, but for how long, depends on how much time it takes to find the kid and clean out the house,"

"So, where do you think the kid went?"

"The kid's hiding in the attic, scared. It shouldn't be too hard to find him,"

"So, are we going to question him the same way we questioned the girl?"

"Yes," I nod. "Well, time's a wasting. Let's get the little brat." Marv and I climb the stairs up into the attic, unknowingly dropping the bottle onto the floor…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

I quickly run straight for the window sill to zipline down toward the backyard, using the makeshift handlebars that Christine helped me rig up as a grip. "I wonder what's taking Christine so long? I hope the burglars didn't get her," I worry.

I gasp, when I hear the little burglar yell, "Where are you, you little creep?!"

They stomp their way up the attic stairs. I can't wait any longer for her, as the burglars are getting close. I hope she's okay. I scream, as I dive out the window and zip down the rope into a large pile of snow. I shake off the snow and quickly grab Dad's hedge clippers that Christine laid beside the snow pile. I soon see the burglars approach the window…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

"Did I just see the kid jump out the window, or are my eyes playing tricks, Marv?"

"Your eyes are not playing tricks, Harry, because I, too, saw the kid jump out the window," he replies, as we both peek out the window to see if we can find the kid's splattered remains anywhere…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

I have to be brave for Christine. I see the crooks stick their head out the window, looking for me. "Hey, you big horse's ass! I'm down here! Come and get me, if you dare!" I yell at them…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

"There's the little brat, Marv, standing in front of the snow pile. He must've used this rope to get down from the window," I stick my head out the window. "You'd better watch your potty mouth, or I'll harm you the same way I harmed your friend…"

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

"What did you horse's asses do to my sister?!" I scream, choking back a sob, fearing the worst.

"You don't want to know what we did, because the truth would make the itty bitty baby cry for his Mommy!" the midget robber taunts.

"I want to know what you did to my sister, you gutless yellow turd!" I scream louder, angry these punks called me a baby.

"You call me yellow again, and you'll be spitting teeth out both your ears! As for your sister, she's dead! Two bullets in the stomach, was all that was needed to end your sister's life! That's the fate that awaits you, once we get ahold of you, you snot-nosed brat!" Of course, I'm unaware they're lying to mentally screw with me.

"No! You're lying about killing my sister! You have to be lying!" I sob…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

"Your suffering warms my black heart on this Christmas Eve. Come on, Marv, let's get this wise-ass kid," We both climb out the window and slowly zip down the rope.

"You sure this is safe, Harry? It's awfully high up,"

"Don't be a baby, Marv,"

"Whoa. I'm getting dizzy, Harry,"

"Stop shaking the rope, you idiot. If you make the both of us fall, Marv, I'm going to beat in your head with my crowbar…"

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

"I can't believe she's gone. Mom is going to be so heartbroken," I cry, as I watch both of the burglars slowly zip down the rope. "They must suffer. The death of my oldest sister will be avenged," I grab the hedge clippers and prepare to sever the rope from the ground. "Hey, you horse's ass! Check this out…"

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

What the hell is the kid up to now? My eyes widen, when I see the little bugger is about to cut the rope with hedge trimmers. "Go back! Go back!" I frantically yell at Marv.

"Why, Harry?"

"The little psychopath is about to snap this rope with shears! So, move it, you idiot!"

"Have a nice flight, you guys!" the little shit taunts, as I hear him cut the rope.

"You're getting a rump full of pipe wrench, when I get ahold of you!" I scream, as our bodies go smashing into the side of the house…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

"That's what you get for killing my sister!" I scream at their motionless bodies, sobbing. "You'd better catch me, before I call the cops!" I quickly hightail it for the Murphys' house for the final phase of the plan, once I see their bodies stir…

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

"Get up, Marv. We've got to catch the brat, before he can call the cops," We both get up and start chasing after the kid, not caring about being seen.

"I'm right behind you, Harry," Marv wheezes. "The little imp is going down house 656's cellar. We'd better follow him."

"That's what he wants us to do. I've got a better idea. Follow me," Marv and I head for the backdoor and enter the kitchen, guns drawn. The floor is all wet and soggy. "Again, Marv, was it necessary for you to leave the water running?"

"I thought it would be funny that victims found their houses flooded after being robbed,"

"You're a sick-minded manchild, you know that?" I tell him, as we wait by the basement door for the kid to show…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

I climb down the Murphys' cellar. I wonder what's caused their basement to be flooded. I wade my way through the deep water, soaking my shoes and socks, and climb up the stairs to implement the final phase of Operation Ho Ho Ho. I gasp as the door is suddenly jerked open, and standing at the top, are my sister's killers. I try to flee back down the stairs in fear for my life, but I don't get very far, because I'm yanked from behind by my shirt collar. I soon find myself hung up on the door, and two guns are placed under my chin.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Christine," I silently cry, feeling scared.

The little man starts ranting and raving, "Seems like your luck has finally run out, little fella. You're at our mercy, defenseless, and alone. You make one sound, and you will be spitting out bullets through your nose. You and your dead sister have been nothing but a thorn in our sides for the past three days. I have already paid back your sister for her part. Now, it's your turn, you little creep," The little man smacks me hard across the face, causing me to cry and my face to throb in pain. "This is for scaring the crap out of me and my partner with the car alarm," He smacks me again. "This is for causing me and my partner to almost have an accident in our van."

"Stop! Please!" I shout, crying.

The little man grabs me by the hair and yells right up in my face, "I told you, I was going to kill you, if you made a sound!" The little man smacks me again. "See the damage you and your sister's death traps did to me and my partner? I think it's only right we do the same to you, before we kill you. What should we do to the little punk, Marv?"

"Maybe smash his hands or face in with a barbell or shove a nail in his little feet!" the big goof yells at me—his spit hitting my face.

"Then, burn his hands and face with a blowtorch, smash the face some more with a paint can, and then put a few bullets in his gut to finish the job! But, right now, I'm going to bite every one of his little fingers, starting with this pinky finger," I close my eyes tightly and scream No, waiting for the pain to come…Someone help me please.

 **(Mr. Marley's PoV:)**

When I return home from Church, I know something is seriously wrong, when I see Kevin being chased by those two burglars to the Murphys' house, without Christine. So, I quickly go to my shed and grab my snow shovel. I just hope I'm not too late. I make my way to the Murphys' house as fast as I can.

I slowly creep in the back way, snow shovel in-hand. A feeling of anger bubbles inside me, when I see Kevin hanging on the door, crying. The tall burglar has two guns pointed at him, and the little burglar is about to do something to hurt Kevin. I have to act fast, without alerting one of the burglars I'm here. I swing back my shovel and bonk the tall burglar in the head.

He falls to the ground, knocked out. He drops the two guns on the floor, causing them to fire, and both bullets hit the short burglar in the leg. The little burglar drops to his knees in pain. I put him flat on his back and knock him out with a second swing from my shovel to his head.

"I'd better get you home, Kevin," I lift the crying boy off the hook and carry him out of the Murphys' home. The poor boy is shaking like a leaf. What did these evil men do to this child? "Calm down, Kevin. You're safe now. I'm taking you home."

"Go to the backdoor, Mr. Marley. The front door is booby trapped," Kevin sobs, as I carry him across the street to his house. I wonder what he means about the front door being booby trapped. I take Kevin to the backdoor, push it open, and enter the kitchen. "Christine's dead… The evil men shot her. They smacked me repeatedly, and almost me… I want my parents," Kevin sobs more. My heart almost gives out upon hearing Kevin say the burglars killed Christine.

"Where did you last see Christine, Kevin?"

"Upstairs hallway, close to the attic. And watch out for the tripwire," he sobs.

"I'm going to put you down, so you can show me, okay?" Kevin just nods and motions me to follow him up the rear stairwell.

"The front stairwell is rigged with traps to hurt the burglars," Kevin tells me, as I follow him upstairs and make a right at the hallway. Kevin quickly runs up to his sister's lifeless body and starts sobbing. "Christine, why did you have to die? I'm going to miss you…"

"Kevin, move please. I might be able to help your sister," I untie the tripwire, approach Christine's motionless body, and place my thumb on her neck for a pulse. "Thank you, God," I feel a heartbeat. "Kevin, I've got some good news: Christine is not dead; she's just unconscious. You have any smelling salts? You know what that is, right? Get a cold washcloth, too," Kevin nods and quickly runs to one of the rooms to get the things I asked for. "Christine, why didn't you listen to me and hide in a safe place, like I told you to?" I gently touch her forehead to see if she has a fever. Kevin soon comes back with the smelling salts and cloth, and hands them to me. I quickly kneel beside his sister. I place the washcloth over her forehead, before I quickly rub the smelling salts under Christine's nose. I breathe a sigh of relief, once her body begins stirring. "Christine, say something, if you can hear me."

"Why's my head hurting so bad?" Christine moans, as her eyes open slowly, to the joy of her brother, Kevin.

"You're alive, Christine! I was so worried about you." Kevin squeals.

"Not so loud please. It hurts,"

"What's the last thing you remember, Christine, before you blacked out?" I ask her.

"The last thing I remember, is the burglars threatening to kill me, hitting me, and asking me questions about where Kevin was. Then, they covered my mouth and nose with a rag that caused my surroundings to go blurry, and black out. Is Kevin okay? The burglars didn't get him, did they?" Christine starts sobbing.

"I'm right here, Christine, and I'm fine. The burglars are about to be apprehended any moment at the Murphys' house," Kevin explains to her, hiding the fact the burglars _did_ catch him.

"Christine, I think Kevin and I should help you get back on your feet,"

"Okay," Christine replies, as Kevin and I take hold of an arm, and help her to her feet.

"How do you feel, since you're on both feet? Do you think you can walk, without any help?" I ask concerned about Christine's well being.

"A little dizzy, but I think I can manage, Mr. Marley,"

"Look what I found near the attic door! The burglars must've dropped it!" Kevin yells, holding up a small brown bottle, while Christine holds her ears.

"Let me see that bottle, Kevin," I ask, as Kevin hands me the bottle, and I investigate the contents.

"So, what did the burglars knock me out with, Mr. Marley?" Christine asks, while gazing deeply at Kevin's face. She must be wondering why his face is all red.

"It's chloroform, judging by the smell. It's very strong, too," I reply, turning my nose.

"Why is Kevin's face all red?" Christine abruptly asks, while Kevin tenses up.

"Kevin, I think you should tell her the truth," I tell him.

"What truth?" Christine interjects. "What's Mr. Marley talking about, Kevin?" She gazes hard at Kevin. Kevin quickly runs up to his sister and sobs into her stomach about how the burglars told him she was dead, sending the burglars crashing into the house after cutting the rope, and fleeing to the Murphys' house, only to be caught. He then goes on to explain the guns pointed at him, being smacked repeatedly, and the threats of torture, before I saved him. Christine is sobbing and apologizing after Kevin finishes his story. "I think I can handle it from here, Mr. Marley. Thanks for rescuing my brother and coming to help me. I appreciate it,"

"Do want me to take you and Kevin to the hospital to get checked over, to be safe?"

"I think Kevin and I will be okay, but thanks. Besides, I would have to tell them how Kevin and myself got hurt, and I don't want to do that. It would mean going to court and encountering those burglars again," Christine shudders.

"Let me know if you change your mind or if you and Kevin need someone to talk to, okay? I'm just worried about you, because you're like a granddaughter to me,"

"I will. Let me escort you out, since the house is booby trapped,"

Christine tells me an interesting story about punishing the burglars with painful traps, involving household objects, as she escorts me out, with Kevin following behind. After Mr. Marley leaves, I take Kevin to the bathroom to look at and treat his face from where the burglars hit him…

 **10:34 P.M.**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I'm in the middle of disabling the traps and cleaning up the house, when Kevin yells from the living room, "Christine, come here! The police are out front at the Murphys'!"

"I'm coming, Kev!"

I pick up the last of the marbles and head for the living room. I join Kevin at the window he's looking out of. I'm in awe, seeing all the red lights flashing, and five cop cars in front of the Murphys'. I watch a group of police officers storm the house.

"What do you think is going to happen, Christine?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know, to be honest, Kevin," I reply.

Kevin and I both tense up in fear, when the cops drag the burglars to the police car. They can't see us, thank Heavens. The little man looks like he's limping. Kevin notices it, too, and mentions the little man was shot in the leg twice after Mr. Marley whacked the big goof in the head with a snow shovel. I can't help but snicker at that. The burglars try to put up a fight with the cops, when they're shoved into the back of the car. Kevin and I both start sobbing, as soon as the car drives away.

"It's finally over. The nightmare is finally over, and we survived," I cry. "Kevin, I want to apologize again for putting your life in danger, and for failing in protecting you from being harmed, little brother," I apologize, as I embrace him tightly.

"You don't have to apologize, Christine. I'm just happy you're alive, especially when the burglars told me they killed you," Kevin cries. I just cry harder, as I finally realize what Kevin meant, when he squealed that I'm alive. "Are we going to tell Mom and Dad about what happened tonight?"

"Someday, in the very far future. Mom and Dad have worried enough about you being home alone, and they don't need any more worries. I can take you to see my therapist with me, if you need professional help in coming to terms with what happened tonight," I explain to him, as I look at the grandfather clock. "I think it's about time for a certain blond-haired someone to go to bed, if they want Santa to visit the house."

"Goodnight, Christine. I love you so much," Kevin hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.

"I love you, too, little guy. I'll be up there in a minute to tuck you in," I tell him, smiling, as Kevin rushes upstairs.

With Kevin out of the way, I take the time to place the presents Kevin and I purchased under the tree, and to leave a plate of half-eaten cookies and a half a cup of milk. I say a quick silent prayer, thanking God for letting us live, and to help Kevin and I cope with the trauma from what happened tonight. I then head upstairs to tuck in Kevin.

Kevin is dressed in Christmas-themed pajamas, when I arrive in Mom and Dad's room. "Let me get ready for bed, and I'll tell you a Christmas story, okay?" Kevin just nods, as I head to the bathroom to change into a green tank top and red shorts. "Ready for that Christmas story?" I ask Kevin, as I come out of the bathroom and climb into bed beside him. Kevin nods and lays up against me, as I tell him the story, _The Night Before Christmas_. Kevin soon falls asleep, and I begin softly crying again about what happened tonight, before falling asleep. I see a couple snowflakes hit the window, before my eyes droop closed. "I hope Mom and Dad come home tomorrow…"

 **END**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I want to thank Majora's Mask Freak184 for betaing this, as always. Be sure to check out her stories; they're good. Also, check out AvidMovieFan16's stories. They're currently writing a** ** _Scooby-Doo_** **/** ** _Ghostbusters_** **crossover, and it's really good. Check out Kelly HP and Theatrical's stories, too; they're awesome.**

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Cook County Memorial Hospital-Inmate Ward, Chicago, Illinois**

 **Christmas Day, 8:15 A.M.**

 **(Harry's PoV:)**

Nothing ticks me off more than having to lay in a hospital bed in pain, wrists handcuffed against the railing, bandaged up like a mummy, a bunch of IV jammed in both arms, and machines beeping. Marv was whining like a baby about losing his gun, until he was knocked out. Two uniformed cops are standing guard outside the door, and another cop sits at a desk, observing all the prisoners, making sure they behave.

My anger flares, as my thoughts soon turn to those monsters that put Marv and I in the hospital, in the first place, with their booby traps. It's their damn fault that all the hard work in breaking into those houses and robbing them clean was flushed down the toilet; not to mention the police were able to pin us for every burglary, all thanks to Marv leaving the water running. I was about to rip off Marv's head, when I found out _he_ was the one, who shot me in the leg, because he was stupid enough not to see the old man hit him with a shovel. I will have my revenge against those punks and the old man for ruining everything.

That leaves Hector. By now, he's properly heard of our failure, and is most-likely planning how to kill the both of us, without it being traced back to him. So, I'm going to have to keep my eye out, when Marv and I go to the joint. It should be very soon, since our trial is in February.

Oh, great… Here comes that self-righteous doctor again, with his annoying cop bodyguard and his ugly nurse. I would stab him in the throat, if I wasn't handcuffed. "Good morning, Mr. Lime. So, how are you feeling on this Christmas Day?" the doctor asks, his glasses hanging over his nose.

"I'm in freaking pain! What in the hell am I supposed to feel, when I've been banged up and shot in the leg twice?!" I scream, as the nurse checks my vitals.

"Most-likely, the pain is from the surgery we performed on your leg in removing the bullets. We thought for a second we'd have to amputate part of your leg, but luckily, that wasn't the case," he blabs, while I roll my eyes.

"So, am I going to be able to walk?"

"I would say so. Most-likely, though, you will have a slight limp,"

"That's great," I sarcastically reply, before asking, "What has my friend in the bed next to mine, Marvin Merchants, been sleeping so much for?" I ask, out of worry.

"We've been keeping Mr. Merchants heavily sedated, due to the severity of his injuries, but he should recover, without any problems. Are there any other questions you have for me?" I shake my head. The doctor then proceeds with his examination that ends with the asshole giving me a shot, knocking me out…

 **Interstate 94, Chicago, Illinois**

 **Christmas Day, 7:25 A.M.**

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

I'm dreaming about being at the annual Church Summer picnic, with my entire family. The kids are off, having fun and playing games, while Peter and I talk with our daughter, Christine, who's showing off her new boyfriend. I can tell the two are deeply in love and very happy, with all the affection they are both showing one another. It makes me very happy and excited about the possibility of grandchildren.

Suddenly, I hear Gus's voice yell in my dream, "Kate! Wake up, Kate! We've just arrived in Chicago," I jerk myself awake, feeling depressed, because I remember that Christine hates me.

I try my best to hide those sad thoughts, and ask Gus, "Did you say we're in Chicago?"

"I did, Kate, and merry Christmas," Gus replies, smiling. "Look at all that snow on the ground. A big storm must've passed through last night!" He laughs. "You okay, Kate?" he asks, suddenly noticing I'm depressed. I shake my head and tell Gus about the dream I had about my oldest daughter. I cry to Gus again about how much I miss Christine, and about how I want that dream I had to become a reality. Gus gives me a look of pity and tells me, "I'm sure things will work out in time, Kate. Just think positive," His words comfort me and bring a smile to my face. My thoughts turn to Kevin and his reaction, when he wakes up to all this snow on this cloudy Christmas morning. "So, you excited about seeing your son, shortly?"

"Very excited," I reply. "I just hope he's okay and nothing bad has happened to him. I don't think I could forgive myself, if something bad _did_ happen."

"I'm sure the little tike is fine," Gus reassures me. "So, what part of Chicago do I take you to?" he asks, as I notice we're passing by the downtown area.

"A suburb called Winnetka. It's about an hour's drive North on the Interstate 94 from downtown, since traffic is very light, at the moment," Gus just nods, as he continues to drive, while I look at all the snow.

"How about I ask the band to play something to keep things from getting dull?"

"That would be great, Gus," I reply, as Gus yells through the back window for the band to play something. My foot soon begins tapping against the floorboard, as the Kenosha Kickers begin playing a very uplifting melody.

"You like that, Kate?" Gus asks. I just nod, smiling, thinking I'm just an hour away from seeing my son…

 **…**

The wonderful music from the Kenosha Kickers makes the trip from Downtown Chicago to Winnetka a pleasant one. My heart is pounding with excitement, as I'm just about five to ten minutes away from being reunited with my son. I just hope Kevin isn't too upset with me.

"Looks like your exit is coming up, Kate," Gus mentions, as he points out the sign, saying, _"Exit 33, Winnetka, next right."_ I'm too excited to speak, as the van pulls off I 94 and heads into Winnetka. "So, where do I go from here?" Gus asks, as he pulls the van into a food mart for some gas and refreshments.

"There's one stop I'd like to make, before heading home. It's the Woof Woof Kennel. The family dog is currently boarding there, and I thought it would be a nice surprise for Kevin, when I return home, if he saw Fred,"

"I understand, Kate. It's no problem," Gus laughs. "You just have to direct me there."

I just nod, as I give Gus directions. Gus drives to the kennel, and the trip is a short one. I tell Gus I won't be long, before I step out of the van. I walk up the path, grab the door, and head inside the kennel, which is open twenty-four hours a day…

 **Woof Woof Kennel, Winnetka, Illinois**

 **8:33 A.M.**

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

The kennel is heavily decorated with all sorts of Christmas-themed items, while soft Christmas music plays in the background. I hear several dogs bark, as I approach the desk and ring the bell for service. I don't have to wait long for someone to come, as a young female approaches the desk and smiles. "How may I help you on this fine Christmas?"

I smile and reply, "I'm here to pick up my Border Collie. It should be under the name Katelyn McCallister. The dog's name is Fred," The clerk types the information into the computer.

"Oh, yes. I see it. A black and white Border Collie, dropped off on December 19, 1990, by you, Katelyn McCallister. The Collie is currently residing in kennel 312. It's paid for in advance; I just need to see some identification in verifying that you're, indeed, Katelyn McCallister, owner of the Collie. It's just standard security protocol, when a client picks up their pet. There's been a lot of pet thefts lately, and we just want to make sure the pet is being picked up by the correct owner,"

"I understand,"

I hand over my driver's license to the female clerk. The clerk verifies the information and goes to the back, where the kennels are located, to get Fred. My heart melts, once I see the clerk lead out my big fur baby. I see the happiness light up in Fred's eyes, once he sees me.

"Here's your dog, Mrs. McCallister. He's been a very good doggy during his stay at the Woof Woof Kennel," the clerk tells me, and she hands me Fred's leash. I lead him out of the kennel, while thanking the staff for treating Fred so well and wishing them a merry Christmas.

"Momma missed you so much, Fred. I bet you missed me and the rest of the family," I whisper to the bouncing Collie, as I walk him back to the van, where Gus is waiting. Before opening the van door, I bend down to Fred's level and tell him, "You'd better behave, once we get inside the van, because the nice man has went out of his way to get me back home as quickly as possible to Kevin. I left him home alone. I just hope Kevin's okay," I cry, as Fred suddenly licks my face, letting me know he understands, and tries to cheer me up. "Oh, Fred, I wouldn't know what I'd do, if I didn't have you. I'd go insane, most-likely." I laugh, while giving Fred a quick hug, before I straighten my posture.

I open the van door, and Fred and myself enter the van. Gus thinks Fred is a riot, and laughs uncontrollably at Fred's antics, like Fred handing out his paw to introduce himself, before I commanded Fred to lay on my lap. Now, I can give Gus directions to Lincoln Blvd….

 **Outside the McCallister House, Lincoln Blvd., Winnetka, Illinois**

 **8:45 A.M.**

My heart jolts in excitement, once I see the van stop in front of my lovely home. "Momma's finally home, Kevin. You're safe now," I silently cry to myself.

"Well, here we are, Kate!" Gus laughs. "To be serious, I just want to say thank you for helping me and my band back in Louisville. If it weren't for you, the band and I would most-likely still be stuck back at the airport there. I will never forget your act of kindness, Kate. As a token of our appreciation, here's a complete set of every song we've recorded,"

Gus's words touch me deeply, so I reply, "Thank you for the album. Also, thank you for answering my prayers, and giving me a ride back to Chicago, when I needed to get home to my son. You will always be in my gratitude, and I will always remember your words of advice," I exit the van, holding tightly onto Fred's leash, while one of the band members places my suitcase on the porch.

"You're welcome, Kate. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas with your son. Bye, Fred. Your antics made this trip an interesting one," Gus pats him on the head.

"I will, Gus. I hope you have a merry Christmas and a safe trip back to Wisconsin," I smile.

"I will, Kate," Gus laughs, as I close the door.

Gus waves "goodbye", as he drives off for Wisconsin. I wave back and watch the van fade into the distance. Gus honks his horn, acknowledging he saw me wave. Soon, the van is gone, and it's just Fred and I, standing on the walkway, in a quiet, snow-covered neighborhood.

"Well, Fred, it's time for me to face the music with Kevin. I just hope it's not a repeat with Christine," Fred just licks my hand, like he's telling me everything is going to be okay. "Well, let's get inside, out of the cold." I walk Fred up the walkway and onto the porch. I unlock the door, grab my suitcase, and Fred, and I head inside, not knowing what's about to happen…

 **END**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I want to thank Majora's Mask Freak184 for betaing this, as always. Be sure to check out her stories; they're good. Also, check out AvidMovieFan16's stories. They're currently writing a** ** _Scooby-Doo_** **/** ** _Ghostbusters_** **crossover, and it's really good. Also, check out Kelly HP and Theatrical's stories; they're awesome. Please read and review!**

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Christmas Day, 8:39 A.M. (Six minutes prior to Kate arriving.)**

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

My eyes slowly open, and I quickly notice it's morning. Christine's lying on her side, still asleep and snoring. The scary events from last night must have worn her out. I climb out of bed, as to not wake my sister, and tiptoe over to the window.

I pull apart the drapes and mutter, "Holy cow…" I see the whole neighborhood blanketed in snow, making it a white Christmas.

I quietly tiptoe out of the room and down the stairs, straight to the living room, to see if Santa granted my wish about the family being home for Christmas. I'm disappointed, when I discover Santa didn't answer my wish about the family being home, as I enter the living room, to find it empty. I notice a pile of presents under the tree, but what's the point of opening them, if your family isn't home to open them with you? I go back upstairs to my parents' room and crawl back into bed, silently crying…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I'm greeted with a small headache, when my eyes open. The little light peeking through the window means it's daytime. "I wonder what time it is?" I ask myself, as I look over to check the clock on the nightstand. "Twenty to nine," I yawn, as I check on Kevin. The little guy's face is buried in the pillow, with the blanket over his head. "He must still be asleep," I muse. I'm unaware Kevin is actually awake, silently crying, and that the blanket is muffling out the sounds I'm making. I decide not to bother him, before I climb out of bed, put on my slippers, leave the room, and go down the back stairs into the kitchen to make some Christmas breakfast. "I think blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage is in order for this special breakfast." I say to myself, as I collect the ingredients from the fridge and pantry. I put on my Walkman and loudly listen to some Christmas music, while I start cooking away…

 **8:45 A.M.**

 **(Kate's POV)**

I'm greeted with a wonderful aroma of what smells like sausage cooking, as I enter the house, shutting the door behind me and setting down my suitcase on the floor. "Kevin doesn't know how to cook. Maybe he microwaved some frozen sausage, which explains the aroma," I tell Fred, as I unhook his leash and let him go free. I see Fred quickly bolt for the kitchen. "Must be homesick for his doggy dish," I muse. "Kevin! I'm home!" I yell, as I'm soon caught off-guard by how beautiful the living room is decorated. "How sweet. Kevin even put presents under the tree," I cry, feeling joyful. I wonder where Kevin is. I just hope he's not ignoring me, because he's mad at me for leaving him all alone. "Kevin?! Where are you?!" I yell again, louder, fearing the worst has happened. I head for the dining room…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

"Why didn't Santa keep his promise about bringing Mom and Dad home for Christmas?" I cry into the pillow.

"Kevin?! Where are you?!"

"Uh… Why is Christine yelling? Wait a minute… That doesn't sound like Christine… It sounds like Mom!" My heart jumps in excitement, as I quickly jump out of bed and run downstairs, hoping this isn't a trick. I soon arrive in the foyer, yelling, "Mom! Is that you?! Mom!" I look in the living room, only to find it empty again. "My mind must be playing tricks on me…" I sulk my way back upstairs.

"Kevin?" I quickly freeze on the stairwell, upon hearing the voice. I close my eyes and slowly turn around, hoping this isn't another trick. I open my eyes, and standing at the bottom of the stairwell, is my Mother in the flesh. She looks worn out, disheveled, and like she's been crying. "Kevin… Merry Christmas, sweetheart. I'm so sorry about leaving you behind, and for quickly punishing you, without hearing your side of story. Can you forgive me?" she cries, with a hint of pleading. I notice tears are running down her cheeks. I quickly run downstairs and hug her. "Oh, Kevin, I missed you so much," she cries, sounding happy. She kisses me on the cheek after she kneels down and hugs me.

"Merry Christmas, Mom. I'm so sorry about the mean things I said to you. I'm sorry about being a pain in the butt. I'm glad you're home, because I missed you so much," I sob into her chest, my heart fluttering and happy that Mom is home.

"I forgive you, Kevin. I'm just happy you're safe and sound, and nothing happened to you, while I was gone," she sobs, while I hope she never finds out about what those burglars did to Christine and I.

Speaking of Christine, I wonder where she is, because her wish about reuniting with Mom and Dad—well, Mom, at least—is about to come true. Where are Dad and my siblings?

"Uh, Mom… Where's the rest of the family?"

"Oh, sweetheart… They couldn't make it, but I _did_ manage to bring home someone, and they're eager to see you," she tells me, smiling.

"Who?" I ask, curiously. Mom and I head for the living room, and we make ourselves comfortable on the couch…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I'm having a ball, cooking eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage, while listening to _Jingle Bell Rock_ on my Walkman. I hope Kevin likes this special breakfast I'm making him. I'm in the middle of flipping the pancakes, when I feel something wet press against my leg. My body stiffens in fear, and my heart rate increases, as thoughts about last night flash through my mind.

I look down and see a large black and white dog, with black eyes, sniffing my leg. I withhold a scream, while my body just shudders. I wonder how this strange dog got inside the house, and how I'm going to get myself out of this mess. I could scream for Kevin, but the dog might attack me, if I do that. I could run away, but again, the dog might chase me and attack me. Trying to reason with the dog may sound silly, but it might be the safest option to take.

I look down and begin to speak to the strange dog, "Hi, big fella. You're such a cute dog, you know. Just don't hurt me please. I'll give you a piece of this sausage, if you promise not to bite me," I tell the dog, as my body trembles in fear of being bitten. The way the dog is staring at me, is giving me the impression he understands every word I'm saying, and that I must be crazy. I feed the dog a piece of sausage, which he quickly gulps. That's when I notice the dog is wearing tags.

Maybe these tags can tell me who the owner is, so I can get the poor dog back home. "Hey, fella. Can I look at your tags to see who you belong to, so I can get you home to your owners? I'm sure they miss you and are most-likely searching for you," The dog, again, stares at me, like I'm insane. I slowly kneel down to read the tags on the collar. "Please don't bite me, fella." I plead, while I look at the tags, still scared.

NAME: FRED MCCALLISTER

ADDRESS: 671 LINCOLN BLVD., WINNETKA, IL.

CONTACT NUMBER IF LOST: 312-5xx-3xxx

My mind goes numb after reading the tags. "This is Fred, the family dog my brother told me about. If you're here, that means… Oh my god… Mom and Dad are back home!" I start sobbing. "I'm scared, and not sure what to do. I want to see Mom and Dad, but I'm afraid they're going to reject me. Just finish fixing breakfast first, and then worry about facing Mom," I tell myself, trying to keep from shaking. "Fred, please do me a favor and don't alert my parents that I'm here please? I want it to be a surprise, okay? I'm Christine, by the way, the oldest child of Peter and Kate. You wouldn't know me, since I ran away from home, before you came to live here," I tell Fred, feeling stupid I'm talking to the dog, like it's a human. The dog gives the impression it understands what I said and holds out its paw. "You want me to shake your paw?" I ask Fred, feeling creeped out about how human the dog acts. Fred jerks his head, as if nodding. I oblige and shake his paw. "Nice to meet you, Fred. I'm looking forward to getting to know you," I tell him, while feeling like an idiot. "Well, Fred, I have to finish cooking breakfast. I'm sure Kevin will be thrilled to see you."

I notice Fred's ears perk up at the mention of Kevin, and he quickly runs out of the kitchen, but not before giving me a quick lick on the leg. "Gross…" I mumble, as I go back to cooking, and try to build the courage to face Mom and Dad…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

"You'll soon see, Kevin," Mom tells me, smiling.

She holds me tight, brushing her hand through my hair, before making a whistling sound. I soon hear a galloping noise coming from the kitchen, and Fred bolts into the living room, leaping onto me.

"Freddie!" I happily squeal, as he licks my face, while I give him a big hug. "I missed you, Fred!" I tell him, as he continues to lick me.

"Kevin," Mom starts, getting my attention. "I'm going upstairs to unpack. Once I finish, I'll cook you a simple Christmas breakfast, okay?" I nod. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you: Did you cook sausage earlier, before I came home? I smelled the odor, when I came through the front door." she asks me, while I rub Fred's head. He's now lying on my lap.

"I did microwave some earlier, because I know I'm not allowed to use the stove, and I was hungry," I lie, knowing if I told the truth, it would make Mom suspicious and spoil the surprise about Christine being home.

"I just wanted to make sure," Mom smiles, as she leaves the room. I hear her climb the stairs.

"Fred, Mom is going to ask more questions, when she comes back downstairs, once she sees the messy state of her and Dad's bed. I'd better head to the kitchen and warn Christine that Mom's home. Fred, you stay here and give a warning by barking loudly, when Mom comes back downstairs," I hop off the couch and run for the kitchen. Fred remains on the couch, but not before giving me a lick on the hand, understanding the command I just gave him…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I finish placing the last of the pancakes on the plate, when I see Kevin rush into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, Kevin!" I smile.

"Merry Christmas, Christine!" Kevin smiles back, as he hugs me from behind and looks hungrily at the food I made. "There's something I need to tell you, and it's important,"

"What is it, Kevin?" I ask, as I begin carrying the plates of food over to the kitchen table and cover them up to keep them warm.

"Well, I just wanted to warn you Mom's home,"

"I know," I reply, simply, to Kevin's shock. I'm hiding the emotions I'm feeling, at the moment.

"How did you find out?"

"Encountering Fred for the first time tipped me off,"

"So, you met Fred, already?" Kevin asks, still in shock.

"I have," I nod. "He's a cutie and very smart." I smile, as I take a couple of plates and glasses from the cabinet to set the table.

"So, Christine," Kevin starts. "Do you have a plan about how you're going to meet Mom?"

"I do," I nod and whisper the plan into Kevin's ear. I soon hear Fred barking loudly, and I see Kevin quickly straighten up. "What's Fred barking about?"

"He's barking, because Mom's back downstairs. I told him to bark as a warning, when Mom comes back downstairs. So, are you ready?" Kevin asks. I nod, as a knot forms in my stomach.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for, Christine," I tell myself.

"Well, I'm going to keep Mom distracted, while you get prepared, okay? Just give the signal, when you're ready," Kevin tells me, before he leaves the kitchen. I go over the plan in my head, about meeting Mom and Dad…

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

After unpacking, making Peter and I's bed, and freshening up myself a bit, I make my way back downstairs. I'm just so happy that I'm back home with Kevin, and that nothing happened to him, while I was gone. It's also a big relief to know that what I dreaded about Kevin being mad at me, didn't come to pass. I make my way to the living room to where Fred is barking.

"Quiet, Fred, and off the couch," I command, pointing for him to go over to his spot in the living room. Fred quickly obeys and goes over to lie in front of the fireplace, watching everything that's going on. Kevin soon enters the living room. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi, Mom," Kevin smiles. "I guess you discovered the bed unmade, when you went to your room to unpack." Kevin says, looking down.

"I did, but it's okay, sweetheart. I'm not mad," I smile. "You must've found Dad and I's bed to be safe and warm, when you were alone, didn't you?" I ask, as I pull him into a hug, letting him know it's okay. "I have an idea. You can tell me about what you did during the time I was gone after I make you some breakfast, okay?" I tell him, smiling, as I get up and head toward the foyer. I pass the stairs and make a left towards the kitchen. That's when my eyes lay upon a young redheaded woman, standing at the end of the foyer, next to the kitchen. I'm unsure as to who it is at first, especially since it's so unexpected. The girl remains standing, looking at me, and that's when the name escapes my mouth, "Christine?"

My heart is beating faster, and I begin to tremble at the sight of my oldest daughter. After all these years, my baby girl is home, and I just don't know how to feel. I'm feeling a mixture of shock, disbelief, and joy, all in a bundle.

"Mom?" Now, I know for sure it's her.

"Christine? Oh my god. Christine…" That's when my oldest runs to me, and is in my arms, in an instant. The feeling that overtakes me is more than I ever thought it would. "Oh my god… After all these years, why now?" I start to cry, as I cling harder to my baby girl. "I've missed you so much..." I speak, through cries.

"I'm sorry I caused you and Dad so much pain. I'm sorry for worrying you and Dad all these years. I've missed you so much,"

"It's all right. You're here now," I cling to her, fearing I'm going to lose her again. This moment seems to last forever, and I certainly don't mind…

 **END**

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the final chapter of this story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I want to thank Majora's Mask Freak184 for betaing this, as always. Be sure to check out her stories; they're good. Also, check out AvidMovieFan16, Kelly HP, and Theatrical's stories; they're awesome. Please read and review!**

 **PS: I'm sorry about being on hiatus for so long.**

 **Two Against Two**

 **Chapter 26**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I sob into my Mom's shoulder, as she holds me tightly, reassuring me that everything is going to be OK. I don't want this moment to end, because for the first time in seven years, I'm feeling at peace with myself. I know everything will be OK now; the rest of the family will be home soon, and I'll be able to start all over again with my life.

My eyes are closed for so long, as I cry, I forget about Kevin. I open my eyes, and I see he's standing by the stairway, watching the scene in front of him. His head is tilted in his usual curious way, while his lips pout. I wonder what he's thinking, but I have a feeling he's feeling the emotions that are coursing through Mom and I right now. After this many years, I'm finally able to hug my Mom, feel what I've been meaning to feel, and say to her what I've been meaning to say to her for so long…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

I silently observe my sister and my Mother embrace one another. Fred is right beside me, watching Mom and Christine hug. I tell Fred quietly, as to not interrupt the happy moment, "I'm happy Santa granted Christine her wish, because she can now be a part of the family again, since she doesn't have to stay away, anymore. It might take time for Christine to readjust to the change, but, for me, I'm very excited about my big sister becoming a regular part of my life, and adding strength to the bond that we've developed in the short time knowing one another. She's already made a major impact on my life," I continue to watch the emotional moment…

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

I just hold my oldest daughter tightly against my chest, as I try getting her to calm down. "Christine, it's okay. You can stop crying. _I'm_ the one, who should be asking for forgiveness from you, my sweet pumpkin,"

"What do you mean, Mom?" Christine asks, her voice hoarse from crying, while lifting her head from my shoulder—her puffy, red, tear-stained eyes curiously looking at me.

A smile creeps onto my face, while my heart swells in happiness at the sight of my daughter's eyes looking into mine. I place my arm tightly around my daughter's shoulder and say, "Well, Christine, how about we go to the den and talk there, where it's more conformable?" Christine nods, as the both of us walk to the den. I motion Kevin to follow, as well, and he and Fred soon follow from behind.

Soon enough, we find ourselves in the den. Christine, Kevin, and I are on the sofa. Both of my kids lay up against me, while Fred is laying in his spot on the floor, head down, and looking at me. I'm feeling like I'm about to cry again, because for the first time in years, I have both my youngest and oldest child cuddled up against me. To make it even more special, Kevin now knows about his sister—a moment I'm going to treasure forever.

"So, are you going to explain why _you_ should be the one asking for forgiveness?" Christine asks, as she and Kevin look at me, with curiosity.

I just nod and reply, "Well, Christine, a lot of new truths and understandings about past events came to my attention during my trip to get back home to your brother,"

"Like what, Mom?" my oldest child asks me, curious, while my youngest nods in agreement.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for not being a good parent to you, after the move to Chicago—for not helping you get adjusted to a new town—for not being there for you, when you needed Dad and I the most, even with the new additions to the family—for abruptly punishing you, without allowing you to tell your side of the story or try to help you, or understand why your behavior changed, suddenly—like your acts of rebellion, or asking why you were taking a sudden and deeper interest in your studies that lead you to graduating early,"

Christine opens her mouth, as if she wants to say something, but I raise my hand, signaling for her to let me finish, as I continue my long-winded apology, "The point I'm trying to make, pumpkin, is that I feel like you ran away from home, because you thought your Father and I gave you the impression that we rejected you. You must've got the thought your Father and I considered our own lives and the lives of your siblings to be more important, while ignoring you, your feelings, and the issues that you were coping with, like dealing with being separated from your friends in Indianapolis and your cousin, Tia. I know she's like a sister to you and means so much to you,"

"You must've thought of your Dad and I as monsters, when we took you away from Tia. You must've thought we kept you two separated on purpose, which is far from the truth. We never intended on that happening, because your Dad and I love Tia like she was our own daughter. It's just some events occurred after the move that your Father and I should've made you aware of, but didn't. It would've prevented a lot of problems," I tell her, as I start sobbing from the painful heartache of letting these feelings out.

Christine tries to interrupt again, but I raise my hand, letting her know that I'm still not finished. "Christine, what I'm about to tell you, is something that the rest of the kids recently learned, but they don't know the whole story. They just think their Uncle Bob is just being a jerk, and your Father is pretending he doesn't know why he's being a jerk, when, in truth, he knows exactly why. It will give you a better understanding about why you got the impression that we tried to keep you separated from Tia."

I notice my son's eyes widen at hearing about his Dad pretending not to know, and I give him a look that lets him know he'd better stay quiet, not interrupt, and not tell his siblings a word about this conversation.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me, Mom?" Christine asks, her facial features are displaying a mixture of impatience and curiosity.

"Yes, sweetheart. You will understand completely, once I finish what I have to tell you. Just be patient, okay?" I smile. Christine just nods. "About a month or two after the move to Chicago, your Dad and Uncle Bob had a falling out over your Dad leaving Indianapolis for Chicago. The two had a loud argument over the phone, exchanged some unpleasant words, and told one another they hoped the next time they saw one another, it would be in Hell. Since that fight, our family has not had any friendly contact with Bob's family in over fifteen years,"

"Any run-ins your Dad had with Bob or any run-ins _I_ had with Cindy since then, were very unpleasant. I'm sorry about keeping that a secret from you, pumpkin, but I didn't want to burden you with any extra stress, considering the rough time you were having adjusting to a new town." I finish.

That's when I notice Christine thinking. I can tell by the way she's tapping her finger against her chin, a habit she's had, since she was a child. Part of me still can't believe I'm sitting right next to my oldest child on Christmas, which brings me warm feelings to my heart…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I think about and try to piece together the things Mom just told me, especially the stuff about Tia and her family, since Mom mentioned her a lot. If Mom and Dad haven't had any friendly contact with Uncle Bob and Aunt Cindy in over fifteen years, that means Mom and Dad wouldn't have been aware of Tia's family moving to Chicago. The only way Mom and Dad could've found out, was through me, when I told them about bumping into Tia at Little Nero's Pizza, which occurred on the same day of the Dire Straits concert in Muncie, and also the day I ran away from home. That's when the realization hit me, and I start crying.

"I understand what you're trying to tell me, Mom, and I forgive you," I sob, as I hug my Mother, who quickly accepts my embrace.

"Oh, Christine…" Mom sobs. "This family has been so empty, without you being a part of it, pumpkin, and I was scared I was never going to see you again. I worried about you every day and night, since you left home,"

"Mom, you don't have to worry, anymore, because I'm here, and you're going to be seeing lots of me, with the second chance I've been given. There's so much I want to tell you, but I want to wait until Dad and the rest of the family come home, before I tell you,"

"And there are questions I want to ask you. And I agree with you, about waiting for the rest of the family to return home…"

 **Airport Limo**

 **Christmas Day**

 **City of Winnetka**

 **(Peter's PoV:)**

I just look out the window at the empty roads, as the airport limo drives the kids and I home. I'm so happy to be back in Chicago, and I'm excited about seeing Kevin and Kate. I hope the both of them are okay, and that Kate made it home safely. The flight from Paris was an exhausting one. Buzz, Jeff, and Megan are asleep, while Linnie is still awake, looking out the window.

"You okay, angel?" I ask her.

Linnie turns her head toward me and replies, "I'm tired, but too scared to fall asleep,"

I frown, worrying, as I ask, "What are you scared to fall asleep for, Linnie?"

I see a mixture of fear and tears form in Linnie's eyes, as she quietly sobs, "I had several nightmares on the plane coming home from Paris, where I was willing to help two creepy people kidnap and hurt Kevin. Also, in the nightmare, Megan and I got into a real fight. We hit each other, when she discovered my part in helping those bad people. I don't want to become that horrible monster that I saw in my dream, because I love Kevin, Meg, and the rest of the family. I'm just afraid if I fall asleep again, I would dream about hurting Kevin and Megan again, and I don't want that," she hiccups.

"Come here, angel," I tell her, as she walks across the limo and sits right beside me. I pull her tightly into a hug and tell her, "Linnie, you're not that person you saw in your dream, for two reasons: Firstly, dreams are not real; they're just products of the mind, even though they can be scary and realistic, at times. Secondly, dreams don't define the kind of person you are or what you do. I know from the deepness in my heart that you're not a bad person, because your Mother and I taught you what's right, and raised you to be the kind person you are today. Does that make sense, Linnie?"

I see a smile come onto my daughter's face, as she says, "It does make sense, Dad. I guess the stress of travelling and worrying a lot must've been the reason I had those nightmares,"

"So, are you okay now, Linnie?" I ask, smiling.

"I'm scared still, but I think I'll be fine. Is it okay if I lay up against you and try to sleep a little, before we return home?" she asks me.

"Of course you can, Linnie. We should be home very shortly," I tell her, as she cuddles up against me.

"I'm lucky to have a wonderful Dad like you," she mutters, as she falls asleep. That statement brings a mix of joy and sadness.

"I wish Christine felt the same as you do, Linnie," I mutter, as I kiss Linnie's forehead. I look out the window and notice the limo had just passed by the little corner mart. "Three blocks to go, before we're home," Before I know it, the limo is pulling into the front driveway. I notice that both of the garage doors are shut tight. A smile quickly pops onto my face. "Kate must've made it home safe and sound, and she must've closed the garage," I mutter to myself, feeling better that Kevin is safe, but not realizing I'm only half right, and more importantly, that I'm soon about to be reunited with my long lost daughter. The limo soon comes to a full stop in front of the house, avoiding hitting the lawn jockey statue out front. I guess I'd better wake up the kids and let them know we're back home. "Hey, kids, wake up. We're home."

All the kids eyes pop open, and soon, chattering is heard coming from them. They flock out of the limo, onto the front walk, with me following behind. The airport limo driver unloads the family's luggage and the bag of presents onto the front porch…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

"Do you know when Dad and the rest of the family are supposed to be home from Paris?" I ask my Mother. I might as well try to get used to the fact that I'll be seeing her more often, by having conversations with her.

"Well, Christine, to answer your question…" My mom suddenly stops talking, when she notices Fred's head jerk up and look toward the window, like he's listening to something or _someone_. "What is it, Fred? Is someone outside?" I hear Mom ask him. Fred just barks loudly, as his tail dances around in excitement.

"What's going on, Mom?" I ask her, not understanding what Fred is trying to tell her, but apparently, Mom understands, judging by her expression. I'm scared that the burglars might've come back, but judging from Kevin's reaction, he understands what's going on, as well, which lets me know everything is okay.

"I think your Dad's home. He's going to be in for a shock, when he sees you," Mom smiles, as she whispers an idea into my ear on how I can surprise him.

I'm currently feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety about seeing my Father again. I'm not worried about anything bad happening, considering how happy my Mother was to see me. I take several deep breaths to prepare myself for this moment I've been waiting for…

 **(Peter's PoV:)**

"Buzz, Megan, Linnie, stop bickering now," The three of them are having an argument over something silly, as I fiddle with my keys, trying to find the one that will unlock the front door.

"You need any help, Dad?" asks Jeff, who's just standing there all by himself, not wanting any part of his siblings' argument.

"I think I have it under control. You doing okay there, Jeff?" I ask, smiling.

"I'm doing okay, Dad. I'm just excited about seeing Kevin and hopefully Mom, too," he replies.

"So am I, son. So am I," I smile, as I finally find the key. I place it in the lock, open the door, and walk inside. The kids are following me from behind.

My heart skips a beat, when my eyes see the person standing at the end of the foyer. "It can't be… No. Please don't tell me I'm seeing things. Let this be real," I choke, trying to hold back the tears.

"It's real, honey. Our baby girl has come back home to us," I hear Kate tell me, as she walks into the room. Kevin and Fred are following behind her, and I see Kevin grinning.

"How, Kate?" I ask, still choked up, and my heart pounding.

"Maybe Christine can shed some light on that," Kate says, and I notice she's crying.

"I will be happy to tell the story, Mom, but I want to give my Father a hug, before I do anything else," I hear my oldest daughter speak, as I break down crying upon realizing that Kate spoke the truth.

"Dad!" I hear my oldest sob, as she runs up to me and embraces me. "I'm so sorry about all the pain I caused you!" she sobs into my shoulder, crying.

"It's okay, pumpkin. I forgive you. The only thing that matters, is that you're back home, safe, where you belong," I say, as I hold her tightly, scared I'm going to lose her again.

"I missed you so much, Dad," my daughter cries.

"And I missed you, too, Christine. Seeing you today, is the best Christmas present a parent could receive. I was scared I was never going to see you again. I'm just happy you're here now. I'm also sorry about not being a good Father to you," I cry.

"I forgive you, Dad. I just want to put the past behind us and start over,"

"Merry Christmas, pumpkin," Kate and I tell her.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad," she replies, as Kate and I both embrace our oldest child. The three of us share a silent cry, expressing the joy about our daughter being a part of our lives, once more…

 **(Linnie's PoV:)**

My hand flies over my mouth in surprise, once I catch a glimpse of my oldest sister, standing at the end of the hallway. My emotions are like the joy of finding the last missing piece to complete the unfinished puzzle. Megan is feeling the same way as I am: happy our oldest sister is back home. It's like a dream come true. Our oldest brothers are just standing there, looking like idiots, with their mouths hanging open in surprise, unable to speak a word.

Our youngest brother, on the other hand, is grinning beside Fred about this wonderful moment. Megan and I lean against each other, and silently cry together. We both watch the heartwarming reunion between Christine and our Dad, which our Mother eventually joins.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Megan? To witness a daughter being reunited with both of her parents," I whisper.

"Yes, it is, Linnie. I'm sorry about the things I said in Paris. You know, about Christine not coming back," she whispers back.

"Don't worry about it, Meg. Our sister is home, and that's all that matters," I whisper back, while giving my twin a hug. That's when I notice Mom heading over our way…

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

A ping of guilt hits me, once I see my two oldest boys and my twin girls, watching the reunion between Christine and their Dad. "How could I forget about them?" I chide myself, as I go remedy that problem, starting with welcoming home my twin daughters. "Megan, Linnie, merry Christmas. You don't how much I missed the both of you," I say, as I embrace the both of them in a hug and kiss the both of them on their cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Mom. We missed you, too. I'm so happy Christine's back home, and Kevin is okay," they reply, in unison. I can't help but agree wholeheartedly with that statement.

"Merry Christmas, Jeff. I'm glad you're home, because I missed you so much," I tell my third-to-oldest child, as I embrace him in a hug and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Mom. I'm very happy to see you, and to know Kevin was well taken care of, while all of us were away," he replies, reminding me that I still have some unanswered questions from Kevin and Christine.

"Merry Christmas, Buzz. I hope you were on your best behavior, while in Paris," I tell my second oldest, while embracing him in a hug and kissing him on the cheek. Knowing from the phone call I made in Louisville to Peter, he wasn't.

"Merry Christmas, Mom. I was the perfect gentleman, while in Paris," he says, proudly. I can hear the rest of my kids snickering at that statement. "Ignore them, Mother. They're just jealous that they didn't show the proper attitude, while in Paris." The rest of the kids are now glaring at Buzz. It seems like Buzz isn't going to be driving anytime soon.

I walk back to where Peter is, while shaking my head. That's when I see Kevin, sitting on the bottom of the stairs, silently crying. Fred has his head on Kevin's lap. "What's wrong, Kevin?" I ask, concerned, as I sit next to him on the stairs and place my arm around him.

"It seems like everyone has forgotten about me, Mom. No one has even said 'hello' to me or asked how I was doing. Even Dad hasn't said a word to me. Everyone has just been focused on Christine," my youngest cries.

"Kevin, look at me. No one has forgotten about you. They're just overwhelmed with shock about seeing your older sister for the first time in seven years. You must've been surprised to discover that you had an older sister, since you were just a couple months old, when she left home. I'm sorry about not telling you about Christine, but, at the time, your Dad and I thought it was for the best; mostly to spare you and ourselves from the pain that she was gone forever—so we thought, until today," I tell him, as I try to push away those horrible memories of that awful day, when Christine left home.

Kevin hugs me, as a way of saying he understands, and tells me the story about his first meeting with Christine. I can't help but laugh loudly at the part where Christine shows her ID to Kevin, which gets everyone else's attention.

"What's so funny, Kate?" Peter asks, looking amused.

"It's just the story Kevin is telling about his first meeting with Christine," I smile. I notice Christine is now blushing in embarrassment and smiling, while the rest of the family has just come to the realization they have not said a word to Kevin…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

Mom and I both get up from the bottom of the stairs and we both head over to mingle with the family. Everyone soon focuses their attention on me, starting with Megan and Linnie.

"I missed you, Kevin. I'm sorry about calling you helpless," Megan tells me, as she hugs me. "Merry Christmas, little brother. I'm glad you're okay." she whispers.

"Merry Christmas to you, Megan, and I forgive you,"

I smile, as she gives me another hug and whispers, "Thank you,"

Megan moves out of the way for Linnie, who tightly hugs me, as she starts crying. "Oh, little brother, I'm so happy you're okay. I was worried that the worst happened to you, while we were away. I'm sorry about calling you incompetent. I couldn't forgive myself if you died before I got home, and I didn't get to tell you how sorry I was," she weeps. I share a knowing look with Christine, thinking we almost _did_ die last night.

"I forgive you, Linnie. It's okay, and merry Christmas," I reply.

"I love you, Kevin, and merry Christmas," Linne sobs into my shoulder.

"I love you, too, Linnie," I tell her, while patting her on the back to get her to calm down. After a few minutes of dealing with a sobbing Linnie, I finally get her off my shoulder, when I'm greeted by Jeff.

"Merry Christmas, Kev. Sorry about the nasty things I said to you. I'm glad you're okay," he tells me. I repeat the same thing to him that I told Megan and Linnie, while we do our special hand gesture.

Buzz soon approaches me. "Merry Christmas, Kev. Glad you're okay. Sorry about stealing your pizza," He high-fives me.

"You're forgiven, and merry Christmas, Buzz,"

I smile, as I return the high five, not caring if he's being sincere or not with his apology. This is Christine's moment, and I'm not spoiling it for her. I watch my siblings give Fred a quick hug and pat on the head, before heading over to where Christine is, to welcome her back home, while my Dad approaches me…

 **(Peter's PoV:)**

"Heya, sport. You doing okay?" I ask my son, as I kneel down and hug him tightly. "I was worried about you, son,"

"I'm doing fine, Dad," Kevin replies happily, as he hugs me back.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about leaving you behind and snapping at you," I tell him.

"I forgive you, Dad. I'm just glad you're home," he replies. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Merry Christmas to you, as well, son. I'm just happy you're safe and sound. So, how did you enjoy meeting your oldest sister? Did you like spending time with her?" I ask.

"Meeting Christine was one of the best things to happen in my life, and she's awesome to be around. I wish I could've met her, when I was younger, but I understand why I couldn't," he frowns.

"I'm happy you and Christine got along real well. I wished that, too, but if it's any consolation, Christine absolutely loved and adored you, when you were just a baby,"

"Really, Dad?" he replies, in awe.

"She really did, Kevin," Kate interjects, as she joins the conversation. "She was your first babysitter and always fussing over you. I remember after you were born, Christine used to sit in the rocking chair for hours, talking to you through the crib, while holding your tiny hand. It brought tears to my eyes, when I first witnessed the scene." Kate cries, as I put my arm around her and kiss her on her neck.

"Kate, I've been wondering—how did Christine know Kevin was home alone?" I ask.

"I know the answer, Dad, but it's not my place to tell," Kevin chimes in.

"You're right, Kevin. Christine will tell us whenever she feels ready," Kate and I hold each other and get flirty. Kevin goes back to sitting on the bottom stair and plays with Fred.

"I missed you, Katydid," I whisper.

"I missed you, too, Peter Rabbit," she replies, huskily. We share a long, tender kiss.

"The bed was cold and empty, without you, Katie," I tell her, while caressing her neck.

"I bet it was," She winks, causing me to grin.

"Merry Christmas, Kate,"

"Merry Christmas, Peter," That's when we kiss again…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I see Dad head over to where Kevin is, while I notice the rest of my younger siblings approaching me. My stomach is in knots, excited about seeing my siblings face-to-face, especially the twins.

"Christine!" Megan and Linnie squeal, as I pull my two teenage sisters into a tight hug and kiss them both on the cheeks.

"Megan, Linnie, merry Christmas. I really missed you both so much!" I sob.

"Merry Christmas! We both missed you, too!" they cry their reply.

"We have to do a girls' night, so we can catch up about each other's lives," Megan mentions, while Linnie nods in agreement.

"For sure," I reply, feeling excited about having a sleepover with my sisters, maybe at my apartment. I have to run it through with Mom first, though.

"Can't wait!" they reply. "We're happy you're back home, Christine!"

"I'm happy to be back home," I give my sisters another hug and tell them I love them so much.

"We love you, too, Christine," they reply, as the three of us huddle up and share a long silent cry together. My sisters and I are finally able to pull ourselves apart from one another—a moment I wish could last forever.

Jeff approaches me next. "Merry Christmas, big sis. I'm glad you're back," Jeff tells me, as he hugs me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, and I'm glad to be back," I cry, as I'm beginning to feel overwhelmed from the emotions of being reunited.

"I missed you, Christine," Jeff explains. " I love you."

"I missed you, too, Jeff, and I love ya back," We share another hug.

I have to keep my temper in check, as Buzz approaches me. It's hard to after the shit he's done to Kevin, Mr. Marley, and the rest of my siblings, while I was gone. "Merry Christmas, big sister. Glad you're home, safe and sound," Buzz says to me after giving me a hug.

"Same to you, Buzz," I pull the jerk closer, under the guise of returning the hug and whisper, while giving him a hard, cold look, "I don't know if you're being sincere or not, but I do know this: If I ever hear another word about you scaring or bullying our siblings, or slandering Old Man Marley's name with that bullshit story about him being a murderer… Just remember, I know where you sleep, and I have eyes and ears keeping watch," I take a glance at Fred, who's standing behind Buzz, listening to every word I'm saying. "Think about it, okay?" I smile. I see the fear in Buzz's eyes, as he tries to quickly get far away from me. Hopefully, that speech will give my siblings some peace from his antics. "Fred," I whisper, as I get down to his level. "Promise me you'll be my eyes and ears, and let me know if Buzz has been tormenting my siblings, okay?" Fred just shakes his head and licks my face, as if he's telling me "yes". "Gross." I laugh, as I give Fred a hug.

"It makes me happy that Fred has already taken a liking to you, Christine. I was scared you and Fred wouldn't get along, since Fred isn't the trusting type; especially around strangers he doesn't know," I hear my Mom say, smiling.

"I think Fred is a lot smarter than he lets on. Isn't that right, Fred?"

Fred loudly barks, while my Mom laughs, as she puts her arm around me. "Christine, I've been meaning to ask, but do you always sleep in a tank top and shorts, especially when it's cold?"

"Most of the time. Why?" I ask.

"I'm just worried about you catching a cold or getting sick," Mom frets.

"I appreciate your concern, Mom, and if it makes you feel any better, I could try sleeping in something much warmer," I get close to her and whisper, "You don't know how much I missed you worrying about me. It makes me feel happy."

"I feel the same way, Christine," Mom smiles and embraces me with a one-arm hug. "There's another thing I've been meaning to say: Your Dad and I have a couple questions we'd like to ask you and Kevin, if it's okay."

"It's no problem, Mom. I'd be happy to answer your questions," As long as it doesn't relate to last night…

"Okay, but there's something else I need to take care of first," Mom tells me, before she walks over towards Dad…

 **(Kate's PoV:)**

"Peter, there's something I've been meaning to ask you: How did you and the kids get home?" I ask, smiling.

"You know that Friday morning flight, the one you didn't want to wait for?" Peter smirks.

"Oh, don't tell me…" I smile.

"Yep, and it's all thanks to our twin daughters here, we got on that flight, to begin with, after they spoke up about how bad they wanted to go home," Peter says, while we both beam at the twins. They're currently trying to hide their blushing, by trying to shove their faces into Christine's stomach.

Christine pushes them back, laughing, while saying, "Don't be bashful, now, you two," The rest of the family just laughs.

"Peter, I just remembered, we don't have any milk here, and I don't think Lakeside Food or the corner store are open today. So, we're going to have to search for an open store, even if it means driving all the way to Southside Chicago,"

"All taken care of, Mom," Christine interjects.

"What do you mean, Christine?" I ask, curiously.

"Kevin and I went shopping the other day,"

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"We got some milk, bread, frozen pizzas, and some other stuff to hold us over, until the stores opened back up. I couldn't let my little brother go hungry, now, could I?" Christine replies.

"Oh, Christine," I smile, as I give her a hug, feeling happy that Kevin was well taken care of, while we were away.

"By the way, Mom, I cooked some sausage, eggs, bacon, and pancakes, if anyone is hungry," Christine says, as everyone rushes to the kitchen, upon hearing those magic words.

"Hold it!" I interject, loud enough to freeze everyone in their tracks. "Is that why I was smelling sausage, when I came home?" I ask, while looking at Kevin, who gulps.

"Yeah, Mom," Christine replies, as I gaze at my son.

"Kevin, did you tell me that you microwaved some sausage, when I asked you why I was smelling it?" I ask, feeling kind of upset and hurt that Kevin lied to me.

"Yes, Mom, I told you that, but it was for a good reason," Kevin replies.

"You lied to me, Kevin, and you know how I feel about lying, but I'm not going to make any judgment about any punishment, until I hear your side of the story, about why you lied to me,"

"Well, Mom, if I told you the truth, it would've spoiled the surprise about Christine being home. I had to let her know you were home, so she could be prepared to see you. I'm sorry about lying to you, Mom, but I just wanted your reunion with your oldest child to be special,"

I understand where Kevin is coming from, and maybe Kevin did the right thing, by not telling the truth, because it gave Christine time to prepare herself to see me. I shudder to think what the outcome would've been, if Kevin told the truth, and I suddenly surprised Christine. She might've reacted differently for the worse, and ran away again for good. My heart couldn't accept that, but still, lying is wrong, and Kevin needs to know that.

"Kevin, while I understand where you're coming from, I can't allow your actions to go unpunished, because lying is wrong, and I don't want you to make it a habit," I'm glancing at Buzz, who's a perfect example about why I hate lying. "So, for your punishment, Kevin, no video games for the rest of Christmas Break, starting tomorrow. Your free time will be helping around the house with chores, and I'm going to fix your chores, so you won't get in anyone's way."

"I understand and accept your punishment, Mom," Kevin replies, calmly, to the surprise of his siblings, Father, and I, except Christine.

"We'll work out your chore schedule after the holidays," I reply, feeling a mixture of shock and being proud at my son's sudden maturity.

"Okay, Mom," he replies.

"Since that's taken care of, I guess we can go eat now," Everyone disperses towards the kitchen…

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

"Okay, everyone—the food, plates, and everything else are already on the table. Just grab a seat and dig in!" My parents sit at the ends of the table, my brothers sit on one side, while I sit with my sisters on the other side. Everyone starts fixing their plates and are chatting. I feel like I'm in an episode of the _The Waltons_.

"This is good, Christine," Mom compliments me after eating a mouthful of eggs.

"Thanks, Mom," I smile, as I take a bite of my pancake.

"So, when did you get home, Kate?" I hear my Dad ask Mom.

"About an hour, before you did," I hear her reply.

"See, Kate? You should've waited for the Friday morning flight," Dad teases Mom, smirking.

"Oh, be quiet, Peter," Mom laughs. "Besides, I got to visit Louisville and Indianapolis, and it's changed so much." My head jerks towards Mom, upon hearing that.

"It must've brought back a lot of wonderful memories, Kate," Peter smiles, remembering. My siblings are now paying attention, and looking confused about Louisville and Indianapolis, except for Kevin, since I told him the story.

"It did, Peter," Mom smiles.

"Uh, what's with all the talk about Louisville and Indianapolis?" my sister, Megan, asks.

"Because, that's where Mom and Dad are originally from," Kevin tells Megan. My Mom and Dad stare at Kevin, in shock, as I try to withhold from laughing.

"What?" Kevin asks, looking at Mom and Dad.

"Kevin, how did you find out about the family living in Indianapolis?" Mom asks him, looking surprised.

"Christine told me," Kevin responds, as my parents are now looking at me, wanting answers.

"Kevin wanted to know everything about me and our family. So, I told him," I explain after taking a drink of milk, shrugging.

"Mom, Dad, is it true about the family living in Indianapolis?" Linnie asks my parents.

"Yes, it's true, Linnie," Mom answers her. "Your Dad and I are originally from Indianapolis. That's where we got married, where I gave birth to our first two children, and where we lived our whole lives, until Christine was seven years old. That's when we moved to Chicago." Kate explains to my siblings, while they're in awe, except for Buzz.

"You mean, I was born in Pacer's country?" Buzz asks, horrified, dropping his fork.

"Sorry, Buzz," Mom smiles, in a way that freakishly makes her look like Delia Deetz from _Beetlejuice_. "Speaking of stories, I think I want to hear Christine's story, because I have a few questions I want to ask her." Mom says to me, putting me on the spot.

"What would you and Dad like to know?" I ask, as the rest of the family focuses their attention on me. I'm scared Kevin or I are going to accidentally blurt out something about those robbers from last night.

"I guess the first thing your Dad and I would like to know, is how you found out Kevin was home alone?" Mom asks, looking at me straight in the eye. I gulp, and my stomach turns cold. I just hope Mom doesn't hate Mr. Marley after this.

"Well, Mom and Dad, I found out Kevin was home alone through Mr. Marley," I tell them, causing there to be complete silence.

The reactions from my family are varying. My sisters and Jeff look scared, Buzz is smirking, and pissing me off in the process; Kevin looks sympathetic, as if he understands, and Mom and Dad are just looking at me. They're most-likely thinking of how Mr. Marley got a hold of me, when they couldn't find me for seven years. I fear Mr. Marley is about to lose two good friends, because of me.

"Your Dad and I would like to know how Mr. Marley was able to contact you, when we couldn't even find a trace of you in the seven years we searched for you," Mom demands, as the feeling in my gut becomes colder.

"Well, Mom," I say, nervously. "Mr. Marley knew how to contact me, because I sent him a letter, telling him where I could be found, and how to reach me in an emergency." Dad looks hurt, while Mom's temper is slowly increasing.

"So, let me get this straight: You sent your Dad and I a letter, telling us you didn't want to see us again, and that if we found you, you'd leave the state; while, at the same time, you sent Mr. Marley a letter, telling him how to reach you in an emergency," Mom fumes. "Mr. Marley is going to get an earful from me, when I see him again. He has the nerve, claiming to be our friend, when he knew where Christine was this whole time, and not tell us!" Mom says, her voice rising.

"Kate, relax. While I don't agree with Mr. Marley's actions, I don't think you should go jumping on him, because I'm sure he had his reasons for keeping quiet. Maybe he was being a good friend to us _by_ keeping quiet," Dad explains to Mom, while looking at me, as if he knows _I'm_ the reason why Mr. Marley kept quiet—because I put him in a hard place. I'm grateful Dad is sticking up for Mr. Marley.

"Peter, how can you take his side on this issue, and say he was a good friend by keeping quiet? He knew where our oldest daughter was hiding for the past seven years, and didn't bother telling us. That's not being a good friend,"

Mom glares at Dad, as the guilt inside me increases. My siblings watch in awe at Mom and Dad verbally sparring with one another. I can't blame them, either. Mom and Dad had stopped fighting in the open, where I could hear, after Mom became pregnant with Buzz. I guess they kept up that charade and kept the fights behind closed doors, until now.

"Kate!" Dad snaps. "I'm not taking sides. Can you for once think rationally and calmly, instead of letting that temper of yours do all the thinking?" I see Mom's face turn red. I stand up, because I have to interject, before things get out of hand. I can't take it, anymore.

Mom opens her mouth to retort, but I beat her to it, "Will you and Dad stop fighting please?!" I scream, scaring my siblings, except for Kevin, which Dad takes notice of. Mom looks at me, scared, as if she's experiencing déjà vu. "I beg you, please don't blame Mr. Marley or stop being his friend. Mr. Marley didn't tell you where I was, because I blackmailed him that I would leave the state, if he did tell," I notice Dad giving Mom a look, like he's saying "I told you so", while Mom still looks at me, not sure how to respond.

"Pumpkin," Dad speaks to me, calmly. "You don't to worry about Mr. Marley losing me as a friend. I may not agree with his choices, but I'm willing to move on, since you're back home with us, and that's all that matters." I notice Mom closing her eyes, as if she's praying on the matter, while everyone else goes back to eating quietly.

That's how the rest of breakfast goes: quietly. Kevin sneaks a few pieces of sausage to Fred, while nobody's looking. Soon, everyone finishes, and they begin leaving the table for other parts of the house. The twins offer to help me clear up the dishes, but Mom shoos them out of the kitchen, since she wants to speak with me alone. We both start clearing up the dishes from the table and loading them into the dishwasher.

"Christine," Mom speaks. "I just want to apologize about letting my temper get the best of me, and for getting on Mr. Marley's case so hard. It's just hard _not_ to be upset, when you discover a close friend of yours has known the whereabouts of your long lost daughter, and kept it a secret. Though, your Dad's right—I should've been more rational about handling everything. I just want you to know I'm _still_ going to be Mr. Marley's friend, and I'm thankful he was looking out for your brother's well-being. It's going to take time, before I can get over the fact about him keeping your whereabouts from your Dad and I a secret for so long. It's something I can't let go as easily, like your Dad can. I hope you're not upset with me, Christine."

"I understand where you're coming from Mom, and, no, I'm not upset with you. I just care about Mr. Marley. He's like a Grandfather to me, and he was my first friend, so I'm going to be protective of him. It doesn't mean I don't love you any less, Mom," I hug her.

"Oh, Christine," Mom hugs me back. "It makes me proud to have such a good-hearted daughter." She causes me to blush.

"I'm proud to have such a wonderful Mom like you," I cause Mom to cry, while still hugging her. "You know, this would be the perfect time to open gifts." I tell her, hoping to stir away any further discussion about my past, especially of who knew of my whereabouts, like Uncle Buck and Tia.

"That's a wonderful idea, Christine!" Mom smiles, as she quickly goes to gather the rest of the family, while I head towards the living room.

I arrive in the living room, to find Dad, sitting on the couch, wearing his glasses, and reading the newspaper. Fred is laying in front of the fireplace, sleeping. "May I sit next to you, Dad?" I ask, while Mom yells for the rest of the family to get back downstairs to open presents.

"Sure you can, pumpkin!" Dad smiles, as I take a seat and lay my body up against his.

"Anything interesting in the news?" I ask.

"Not really. Just a bunch of reports of homes being burglarized in the area, while we were away. The perpetrators were apparently caught last night at the Murphys' house, and are currently in the hospital. They will be facing trial in February," Dad tells me, as I shudder, because I know exactly what Dad's talking about. I'm happy to find out that the bastards will be facing the judge in February. "You didn't notice anyone trying to break in or see anything strange occur, did you?" Dad suddenly asks me, causing my insides to curl up.

I simply answer, "No, it was all quiet here," Of course, it's a lie. "Who are the Murphys', Dad?" I ask, to change the subject away from the burglars. I've been hearing that name a lot lately, and I don't know who they are, except they have a house across the street.

My Dad just smiles and speaks, "They're our neighbors, and very nice people. They moved in about three years after you left home. They have a boy around Kevin's age, and a girl around Megan and Linnie's age. I can introduce you to them, when they return from Florida, if you'd like to meet them?"

"I would love that, Dad!" I smile. It's so nice to be able to have simple conversations with Mom and Dad again.

Soon, the rest of the family comes rushing downstairs, and they try to find a place in the living room to sit. I'm joined on the couch by Mom and Kevin, while the twins find a spot on the floor near Fred. As for Buzz and Jeff, they bring two chairs from the dining room.

"So, who's going to open the first present?" Mom asks.

"Can I give mine and Kevin's gifts first?" I ask.

"Christine, you brought the family presents?" Mom asks, surprised.

I nod. "Before you say anything, don't feel guilty about not buying any presents for me. Being reunited with you and Dad, is my present," Mom and Dad just hug me. Buzz hands out the gifts Kevin and I purchased, and everyone opens them.

"Oh, Kevin, the engraved bracelet you bought me is beautiful, sweetheart. I love it," Mom smiles.

The twins and I kiss him on the cheeks, to his disgust, as our way of thanking him for the bracelets. Buzz and Jeff express approval at the baseball cards Kevin purchased for them, while Dad likes the shaving cream Kevin purchased.

" _Tecmo Bowl_! I've been wanting this for a long time! You're the best, Christine!" Buzz tells me, appreciatively.

Kevin cheers in excitement at getting _Super Mario Brothers 3_. Jeff gives me a hug for getting him _Faxanadu_. Megan pounces on me, once she discovers I got her the lastest New Kids on the Block album. Linnie does the same, once she opens her present, containing the book of the best poems written by John Bennett Holmby, her favorite poet.

"Those games and albums must've cost you a lot, sweetheart," Mom frets, worried about my finances.

She admires the green and blue sweater I bought her. Dad also likes the new fishing pole I bought him. I noticed his old one was all damaged. As for Fred, he enjoys the bone I got him.

"It's no problem, Mom. I just spent a little of my savings I had put back, but I'll be fine. I just wanted my first Christmas back to be a special one," I smile.

Mom just hugs me and tells me, "Thank you, for making this day special, Christine…"

…

My brothers spend the rest of the day, in front of the TV, taking turns playing their games. Linnie reads her book of poems, while Megan listens to her new album on her Walkman. I show Mom and Dad my car, and explain the good deal I got, when purchasing it.

"You did good, Christine," Dad praises me after looking over my car. "I'm proud of you."

I blush. "Thanks, Dad…"

 _ **Time Skip…**_

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

The rest of the day flies by in a flash, because it's already late afternoon. Mom and Dad decide to forgo Mass, because they just want to relax. Mom is cooking something wonderful for supper, while Dad is in the den, watching the News. My siblings are also in the den, working on homework assigned over Christmas vacation.

They all have a late start, due to "forgetting" to pack it; maybe in Linnie's case, she did forget it, but I doubt the rest forgot their homework—more like left it on purpose. In Kevin's case, being left home alone, caused it to slip his mind. I'm sitting with them, in case they need any help, chiding them for any slacking off, and giving their homework the occasional glance-over.

Linnie seems the most motivated, when it comes to schoolwork. I'm amazed at how fast she understands, and how quickly finishes the assigned material. I have to reprimand Megan a few times for slacking off and/or looking at Linnie's work. She seems to be an average student, with room for improvement. Jeff is like Megan: an average student, but more honest and hardworking.

Buzz, to my surprise, is a fairly good student, and takes his work seriously. Kevin seems like he struggles the most with schoolwork. He has the brains and work ethic, but that isn't enough to overcome the struggles he faces. So, I've been trying to help him with pointers. Linnie also helps Kevin during her breaks she takes in between assignments, while I look over her work.

Mom adores the scene; she brings out her camera and takes a picture of all of us working together, before announcing that dinner is ready. That's when the family flocks for the kitchen.

"Is that chili I smell, Mom?" I ask. Mom smiles and nods. "I thought we'd have your favorite meal, in honor of you being home,"

"I didn't know chili was your favorite meal, Christine?" Kevin asks, as he takes a seat.

"It is," I reply, smiling.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about your sister, Kevin," Mom smiles. "I hope that changes, eventually."

Everyone else takes their seats and begins digging in. I notice Dad give Mom a look and mouth to her to not bring up any sensitive topics. Mom just stares at Dad and mouths back, "I'm not," Dad apparently doesn't want a repeat of the scene that occurred at breakfast.

"So, Christine, is there anyone special in your life?" Mom asks me, earning a look from Dad. I blush, while hoping Kevin doesn't bring up Chuck. Megan and Linnie are listening with all ears, while my brothers fake gag.

"It's okay, Dad. And, to answer your question, Mom: There's no one special in my life, at the moment. I did have a couple of short-term boyfriends, but nothing serious came out of it,"

"Oh," Mom frowns. " I was hoping that I had grandchildren, but there's still time for that."

She causes me to blush hard, my brothers to really gag, and my Father to give my Mother a hard look, as if he doesn't want to see his oldest kid a Mother; to stop any more discussion, as if he knows my Mother is going to ask if I'm a virgin or not, a question my Dad doesn't want to know the answer to. My sisters are really swooning with all the romantic talk.

"I envy you, Christine," Megan swoons. " I bet boys drop at your knees, begging you for a date. I wish boys would drop at my knees." She earns a glare from Dad. Megan's comment causes me to blush even harder. Linnie wisely keeps her thoughts to herself.

"Megan and Linnie, I'm sure your special someone will come along and sweep you off your feet, when you least expect it," Dad is now glaring at me.

"We can't wait for that day to come," my sisters both swoon.

"Can we talk about something else, instead of romance?" Kevin chimes in.

My brothers pat him on the back in agreement, while Dad looks proudly at him. My sisters are glaring at him, while Mom and I just shrug. I'm personally glad for the subject change.

The rest of the dinner proceeds without much fanfare; just normal chatter. Mom asks my siblings how their homework is going. They say that it's going well and mention that I'm helping them out, which is earning me looks of praise from both Mom and Dad.

Dad asks me about the kind of work I'm in. I tell him, without naming the shop, to avoid any conflict, that I'm a clerk and part-time mechanic for an auto repair shop. I explain to them what my job is like. My sisters turn up their noses at the idea of doing messy work for a living, while my brothers are interested. Mom and Dad are just proud that I'm making it on my own.

"Does it pay well?" Dad asks, earning a look from my Mother, as if it isn't the proper time to talk about money.

"It pays really well, Dad. I got a Christmas bonus, too," I explain to him.

"That's really good, Christine. Just talk to me, if you ever need financial advice. That's my job, you know," He smiles.

"I sure will, Dad," I smile back.

"Your Uncle Frank's head would be spinning in circles right now, if he was here, listening to this conversation," Dad says, while earning another look from Mom. I'm believing Dad is doing this to annoy Mom on purpose, as payback for bringing up my love life.

The dinner returns as quiet, until Mom brings up my Birthday, which occurred on December 1st, "Christine, I was thinking—maybe the family could take you for a belated Birthday dinner on New Year's Day? If you're not doing anything on that day?" Mom asks me. "I feel like we need to make up for seven missed Birthdays,"

"That would be great, Mom!" I smile. "My place of work is closed on that day. So, I would be free," I feel excited that Mom wants to celebrate my Birthday.

"Well, it's a date, then! The family will take you out for your Birthday on New Year's Day. Right, everyone?" Mom asks the family.

"Absolutely!" the rest of the family replies, excited about celebrating my Birthday on New Year's—Kevin, being the most noticeable, since this would be his first time celebrating my Birthday that he remembers.

I just blush and mumble, "Thanks,"

Soon, dinner is finished. I help Mom clean up the kitchen, while my siblings go back to doing their homework. Dad takes Fred out for a walk. I eventually join my siblings, helping them with their homework again. Mom watches us, smiling at seeing all of her kids, working together…

 _ **Time Skip…**_

It's nighttime. I help my siblings finish up their homework assignments. Everyone is in the den, relaxing, watching the last bit of the Christmas specials on TV, before the News comes on. Mom and Dad are talking about Heather moving out, Kevin is on the floor, brushing out Fred; Megan and Linnie are whispering stuff to one another, while giggling, and Buzz and Jeff are trading baseball cards.

My siblings groan loudly, once the opening bars to the Ten O'Clock News theme plays. I look at Mom, in confusion, and she explains, "It's bedtime for your siblings, when the late News comes on," She then addresses my siblings, "So, you kids get upstairs and get ready for bed. It's been a long day. Megan and Linnie, your sister is not going anywhere, so don't worry. Buzz, Christine is a grown woman, so she can go to bed, when she pleases. Now, move it, all of you. Fred is going to be up there in a minute, to make sure all of you are in bed, asleep. I'm going to be up there, if he's barking." Mom scolds them, as my siblings quickly flock up the stairs. They wish my parents and myself "goodnight".

"I guess I'd better be going to bed, as well. I have to work tomorrow, and check on my apartment,"

Uncle Buck originally gave me a few weeks off, but he called me earlier (out of earshot of Mom, Dad, and the others), and explained to me that the shop needs to be open for the 26th, since people will be pouring in, needing their vehicles fixed/cleaned/oil changed. It broke my heart, but I know Uncle Buck needs me for this day, since he and Chanice are still far away, on vacation.

"You're going home so soon, Christine?" Mom asks, looking scared, as if she's losing me again. "I was hoping you would stay until after New Year's, when we celebrated your late birthday,"

"I have to, Mom, but don't worry, you'll be seeing lots of me. Oh, yeah, here's my phone number. You can always call me," I hand my parents a couple copies of my number.

"I'm sorry, Christine. We just got you back, and I'm afraid we're losing you again," Mom cries. "I don't want you to go." Mom holds me tight, sobbing.

"You're not losing me, Mom," I tell her, feeling guilty.

"Kate, stop it. We're not losing Christine, but you have to understand she has her own life and responsibilities to take care of," Dad reassures her.

"I know, Peter. I guess I'm being silly," Mom tries to laugh to hide the pain she's feeling, as she still holds on to me.

Dad and I both tell her, "You're not being silly. You're just being a normal Mother," Dad kisses Mom on the cheek.

"Christine, since you're going to bed, can you make sure your siblings are asleep?" Mom asks me. "You don't have to sleep in your old room, either. You can sleep in the guest room, since Heather is still in Paris. That attic gets really cold this time of year, and I don't want you getting sick,"

"Sure, Mom," I smile, as I get up and make my way upstairs, but not before kissing Mom and Dad, and wishing them "goodnight".

"Goodnight, Christine. We love you," Mom and Dad say to me, as I make my way upstairs.

I check to see if my siblings are asleep, starting with Buzz. I peek inside his room, while avoiding looking at his spider, to find him on his belly, snoring. Kevin and Jeff are next. They both are asleep. I notice Fred is cuddled against Kevin, which is a heartwarming sight. Now, finally, the twins. I can overhear the two gossiping silently, as I approach the door.

"Mom told me you two need to be asleep, before she comes up here," I barge in, scaring them.

"We didn't expect you to check on us, Christine," Megan replies, defensive at being caught, while Linnie quickly cowers under the covers.

"Well, go to sleep, both of you, before Mom comes up here, or you'll both have Hell to pay," I sternly tell them, as Megan cowers under her covers.

"Night, Christine," they both say, in unison.

"Night, my sweet twin sisters,"

I shut the door to their room, go to Mom and Dad's room to grab my stuff, and get ready for bed in the main bath. I change into a long-sleeved shirt and pajama pants. I then go into the guest room, where I climb into bed and fall asleep…

 _ **The Day After Christmas…**_

 **7:45 A.M.**

 **(Christine's PoV:)**

I awake to a nice sunny day, as I rub my eyes and yawn. I guess I'd better start packing up and tell my siblings I'm leaving. I have to be at work in three hours. Boxing Day, as they call it in Canada, is usually the busiest day for Uncle Buck's repair shop. I have to go in a little early, since I'll be running things alone today, with Uncle Buck and Aunt Chanice still in California. I guess I'd better get cracking.

That's when I notice a wonderful aroma, coming from downstairs. Mom must be already awake and cooking breakfast. I guess I'd better go downstairs to see if she needs any help. I put on a robe and make my way down the back stairwell, into the kitchen. I'm right, when I see Mom, standing in front of the stove in her robe, making omelettes. I notice Fred is under the table, asleep.

"You need any help, Mom?" I ask, startling her.

"Oh, Christine, it's you!" She smiles. "You scared me there, for a second. Why are you up so early?" she asks, as she goes back to cooking.

"I have to be at work in three hours. My boss is still on vacation, so I'm in charge today," I notice the frown appear on Mom's face.

"I guess you'll be leaving soon, then?" Mom asks me, trying to hide the pain.

"Yeah. So, is the rest of the family still asleep?" I ask.

Mom just nods. "I hope you're not planning on leaving, without saying 'goodbye' to them, especially Kevin,"

That's when it hits me: Kevin is going to take this the hardest about me leaving, since _he's_ the reason I came back home, to start with. A sick thud hits my stomach. "I'll be sure to tell them 'goodbye'. To be honest, Mom, I don't want leave. I'm happy, being back home with you, Dad, and the rest of my siblings,"

"I know you don't want to leave, and _I_ don't want you to leave, either, but, last night, your Dad made me understand that you have your own life and your own responsibilities. What kind of a parent would I be, if I tried to convince you to abandon those responsibilities? After your Dad and I raised you to be responsible, and not to mention the example I'll be setting for your siblings. I'm just being selfish, I guess," she sobs.

I walk up to my Mother and pull her into a hug. She cries into my shoulder, as I tell her, "You're not being selfish, Mom. You and Dad just saw me for the first time in seven years, yesterday morning. The news last night that I had to leave, was too soon, and it brought up old fears that you were losing me again. You were afraid you wouldn't see again for another seven years. You said it yourself last night, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere. You can call me multiple times a day, if that will help any, and I'll be sure to come home and visit on my days off. Hey, you and the family can come visit me at my place anytime you like. You're not going to lose me," I tell my Mom, as she continues to cry into my shoulder.

"I know, Christine. It's going to be hard, but I know," Mom sobs. That's when I notice Fred's head pop up.

"The rest of the family must be getting up. Could you help me set the table, Christine?" Mom asks, regaining her composure.

"Sure, Mom," I smile. I grab the cups and plates from out of the cabinet, while Mom gets the silverware, as we set the table. Soon enough, the entire family is making their way down the back stairwell.

"Morning, Christine," Dad greets me, with a hug. "Morning, honey," Dad greets my Mom, with a kiss. "Breakfast sure looks good," Dad mentions, as he heads toward the living room to grab the morning paper. The rest of my siblings take their seats, and wish Mom and I a good morning. We begin setting the plates of food on the table. Dad soon returns with the newspaper. "They've got a picture on the front page of those crooks, who were caught at the Murphys' two nights ago." Dad informs Mom, while Kevin and I shiver in fear.

"Let me see, Peter," Dad hands her the newspaper. "Oh my god. That little angry man looks like the cop, who was at our house, before we left for Paris. You don't think they're the same person, do you, Peter?" Mom asks Dad, worried, not aware that Kevin and I are now terrified.

"Maybe, maybe not, Kate, but I don't think we have to worry, since they're behind bars. Christine already told me last night that no one tried to break in," Dad tells Mom, reassuring her, while Kevin and I sigh in relief that our secret is safe.

"That's good to know, Peter," Mom tells Dad, before she informs everyone to dig in.

Soon, everyone starts eating breakfast. I look at Mom and Dad. The sad expression on Mom's face knows I'm about to tell my siblings I have to leave. "Kids, can I have your attention for a moment?" Dad announces, as my siblings turn their attention to him. "Your sister, Christine, has to tell you something," I see Mom trying to withhold a sob. Nice way of putting me on the spot, Dad.

They turn their attention to me. I might as well get it over with, "Well, to put it simply—I'm leaving today to go back home. I'm sorry to be so sudden, but I realized I have to work today, and I have to make sure my apartment is okay,"

"Please be joking, Christine," the twins and Kevin reply. "We don't want you to leave. Mom and Dad, tell Christine she doesn't have to leave." As for Buzz and Jeff, they're looking somber, but they understand.

"Kevin, Megan, Linnie, we don't want Christine to leave, but she has her own life to take care of," Dad explains, while Mom sobs. Kevin soon gets up from his seat and runs over to hug me.

"Christine, don't go, please! Please stay! You're an awesome sister! So, don't go, please!" Kevin sobs, which makes Mom and the twins sob harder.

"I'm sorry, Kevin, but I have to go," I also have started crying.

"No, Christine! Please stay! Don't go!" Kevin sobs harder. "I won't let you leave! I can make you stay, because you promised!"

"Kevin, stop it now!" Dad snaps. "You get your act together this instant, before I put you over my knee, and give you something to cry about! Your sister explained to you why she has to leave!" My heart is now aching, seeing Kevin cry.

"Kevin, sweetheart, come here," Mom sweetly says, as Kevin climbs onto her lap. She holds him tightly, while glaring at Dad.

"I guess I'd better go pack and get ready," I get up and go upstairs, trying to withhold a sob. I hear Mom snap at Dad for being so harsh with Kevin.

I arrive in the guest room and begin packing my things, making sure not to forget anything, as my heart aches for Kevin. It doesn't take me long to pack. I quickly change my clothes, grab my stuff, and make my way downstairs. I notice all of my family are waiting for me at the bottom. Kevin is over Mom's shoulder, still crying. Mom is also crying, as well as my sisters. Buzz and Jeff look emotionless, while Dad looks ashamed. I guess he's regretting the way he treated Kevin.

Mom is the first to speak, "The family just wanted to see you off. Christine, thank you for coming home, making sure your brother was okay, and for taking care of him. We thought the worse had happened, when we discovered we forgot him. Don't be a stranger now. Please visit and call often. I'm very proud of you, and I love you a whole lot," Mom sobs, as she gives me a one-armed hug, since she's holding Kevin.

"I love you, too, Mom. You can call me tonight," I sob.

The twins are next. "Christine, we wish you didn't have to go, but we understand why. We're going to miss you so much. We love you," the twins sob, as they hug me.

"I love you, too, Megan and Linnie. I'll try to set up with mom about a girls' night out really soon,"

"Please do," they reply.

Buzz and Jeff are next. "Christine, we're going to miss you. We wish you didn't have to leave so soon. Don't be a stranger, okay? We love you," Jeff and Buzz somberly tell me.

"I love you, too. I'm going to miss you guys so much. Don't worry, I won't be a stranger," I tell them, as we hug.

Dad is next. "Christine, seeing you has made me feel like a missing part of me has been returned. I know you've already heard this a lot from your Mom and I, but it doesn't hurt to repeat. I'm very proud of you, Christine. You have come so far in life. Please don't be a stranger. I love you, my sweet pumpkin," Dad pulls me into a hug.

"I love you, too, Dad," I sob. The hug with my Father lasts longer than the hugs with the rest of my family.

"Here, Christine," Dad hands me an envelope.

"What is it, Dad?" I ask.

"It's $700.00. I know you have money, but consider it seven years of missed Christmas gifts,"

"Dad, I can't take this. It's so much money," I'm in awe with the amount of money Dad has just given me.

"Don't worry about that. Please take it. I beg you," Dad pleads.

"Okay, if you insist," Feeling overwhelmed at the sum of money I had just received, I hug Dad again. "I guess this is farewell. I'll be sure to call you tonight."

"Kevin," Mom chimes in. "Are you going to tell your sister 'goodbye'? Because, she's leaving."

Kevin lifts his head from my Mom's shoulder and nods. The poor kid has been crying hard. Mom sets him down, and he runs toward me. I quickly scoop up my little brother. My Mother is sobbing hard into my Dad's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, Kevin. I will always remember the three days we spent together. Don't hesitate to call me, if you want to talk to me. I promise, I won't be a stranger. I love you, little brother," I cry.

"I love you, too, Christine, and please don't be a stranger," he sobs, as he hops down, back onto the floor, and runs to sob into Mom's pant leg. Finally, I give Fred a kiss "goodbye" on the head.

"I guess this is farewell for real. It was great, seeing you all again. I love you all," I cry, as I grab my bag. I walk out the front door, to the howling cries of my Mother and sisters.

I notice my Dad took the opportunity to pull my car around front. I load my stuff and get into my car. The tears are really flowing now, as I see my family come outside to wave me off. I start my car and drive off for home, not before giving my family a final "goodbye" wave…

 **END**

 **A/N: Well, that was the final chapter of** _ **Two Against Two**_ **. I want to thank all of you, who stuck with me during these past two years in writing this story; even with all the hiatuses and the other things that went down that kept me from writing. I also want to thank my beta reader, Majora's Mask Freak184, for taking the time to beta and proofread my first ever FanFiction story.**

 _ **Two Against Two**_ **may be over, but Christine isn't going anywhere, for the time being, as she, Kevin, and the Wet Bandits' paths will be crossing again in the follow-up story,** _ **Three Against Three: Chaos in New York**_ **. So, keep an eye out for that. I already have the entire story planned out. Until then, later.**

 *** "Pacer's country" refers to the Indiana Pacers basketball team in the NBA. Buzz, being a Chicago Bulls fan, would dislike the Pacers, since they are rivals in the Central Division of the Eastern Conference.**

 *** John Bennett Holmby is a fictional writer that is homage to another fictional writer, Bennett Lawrence Holmby, who appeared in** _ **The Waltons**_ **episode,** _ **The Runaway**_ **, and is John-Boy's favorite writer.**

 *** $700.00 is roughly $1,300, when adjusted for inflation.**

 ***Changed the name of the game Kevin got for Christmas since it was mentioned earlier in the story. 2-2-18**


	27. Three Against Three has just been upload

Hey y'all. I just want to inform you that the first chapter to the sequel of Two Against Two has been uploaded. It's called Three Against Three:Chaos in New York. I also want to give a heads up that the story is Rated M.


	28. Bonus: Kevin Vs The Furnace

**A/N: Thanks to Majora's Mask Freak184 for betating this. You're awesome. Be sure to check out her stories, if you're a fan of _Home Alone_ or _The Legend of Zelda_.**

 **Two Against Two One-Shot**  
 **Kevin VS. The Furnace**

 **(Narrator's PoV:)**

It's a cold Winter's night in the McCallister house. All is quiet, as everyone is asleep in his or her bed, all warm and cozy, and dreaming happy, peaceful thoughts; save for the youngest McCallister, who's tossing and turning, because Kevin is having the fight of his life with his worst nightmare: the dreaded furnace that resides in the basement…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

 **(Dream World)**

Why couldn't Mom send Megan, Linne, Jeff, or Buzz into the basement to look for the Christmas decorations? But, no, she sends me… She knows I hate coming down here. It's dark and smelly, and that furnace gives me the creeps. Sometimes, I get the feeling that furnace is possessed, because I hear it shout my name, which sends chills down my spine.

So, I begin searching for the decorations that Mom wants by looking through random boxes. My body suddenly freezes in terror, and the fear inside of me grows, as my eyes lay upon the scariest thing in whole World: the McCallister furnace, with its rusted pipes, those creepy valves, and that black grate that's currently glowing orange and red from the fire that's burning inside it.

"It's not scary!" I chant to myself, as I return to look for the decorations Mom wants.

I soil myself, as the scariest sound suddenly echoes throughout the whole basement, "KEVINNNN!" The basement door then slams shut. I turn around to see where the noise is coming from. I scream loudly and stomp up the stairs as quickly as I can to get out of the basement, and away from the furnace, that's now alive, only to find out that the door will not open. "KEVINNNN!" roars the furnace. I scream for Mom to help me, but to no avail. I brace my back against the door in fear, as the horrible monstrosity begins to shake violently. I scream again, as I witness the furnace pull the pipes out of the walls and shake them at me, as though it had arms. The gauges turn to eyes, and the grate opens like a mouth and blows fire, like an angry dragon. I run back downstairs to the opposite side of the basement, shaking in fear. I scream, when I see the furnace suddenly starting to move towards me, as though it were walking. "KEVINNNN! I'M COMING TO GET YOU!"

I duck to dodge the fire it tries to burn me with. The only way I'm getting out of here is to face my fear and fight the furnace. I suddenly see a box of Buzz's old things and I quickly dig through it to try and find a weapon.

"Yes!" I cheer, when I find Buzz's old BB pistol and some ammo. I load the BB gun and begin to fight back. "Come and get me, you filthy animal!" I cackle like Johnny from _Angels with Filthy Souls_ , as I unload the BB gun into the furnace.

The furnace roars in pain, and I hear glass shattering, since I shoot one of its eyes. I duck for cover, when it blows fire at me. I aim for the other eye and take a few shots, but the shattering of glass tells me, and the furnace roaring tells me, that I've shot it out. I now aim at the grate and begin unloading everything I've got, while ducking from the fire it shoots at me. After what seems like forever, the BB knocks off the grate from the furnace, and it flies across room.

"NOOOOO! I WILL BE BACK TO GET YOU, KEVINNN! YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" I duck, as the furnace unleashes one last volley of fire, before it crashes onto the floor in pieces, making a loud booming sound…

 **(Kevin's PoV:)**

 **(Real World)**

I jolt awake, shaking and sweating. "What a horrible nightmare… No more cheese pizza, before bed…" I say to myself, as I lie back down in my bed and try to go to sleep again…

 **(Narrator's PoV:)**

Kevin does go back to sleep that night and sleeps peacefully. The nightmare causes Kevin to stay out of the basement for a few weeks, as he becomes more fearful of the furnace. It's not until meeting Christine, the eldest sister he never knew, a few weeks later, after his parents left him home alone, that Kevin is really able to overcome his fear of the furnace…

 **END**


End file.
